Detrás de canchas
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: Longfic KageHina. La universidad de Karasuno abre sus puertas a los estudiantes del primer año. La historia se centra en la relación de Kageyama y Hinata fuera de lo que es el equipo; ahora que comparten habitación las cosas se empiezan a complicar. Hinata está completamente enamorado de Kageyama, mientras él no quiere saber nada que no tenga que ver con vóley.
1. Prólogo

_"No es otro tonto fic agnst y fluff de adolecentes enamorados... bueno, si lo es."_

* * *

― ¿Cómo crees que será la cancha?

― Más grande ―afirmó.

En realidad, no le interesaban los metros que tuviera la cancha, siempre y cuando sirviera para practicar. Las únicas que le interesaban eran en las que se pararía durante los campeonatos. Pero tenía que admitir la curiosidad que había despertado ese gran edificio, quería recorrer la universidad de Karasuno y pasearse por los clubes. Sí, ojalá la cancha fuera más grande.

La universidad. Había estado tan distraído con el deporte que los años transcurrieron con rapidez, como si el único momento donde el tiempo se detenía un rato fuera para verlos jugar a él y al equipo.

Esa etapa había quedado atrás. Kageyama Tobio tenía 18 años y la universidad era un edificio enorme que quizás, solo quizás, podría llegar a intimidarlo un poco.

Hinata estaba saltando a su alrededor, señalando y exclamando cosas como "¡Woa! ¡Ahí está el comedor!" o "Waa, ¿Ese pasillo nos lleva a las habitaciones?". No importaban los años que pasaran, seguía siendo el mismo idiota hiperactivo e insoportable, tal como lo conoció. Las únicas diferencias entre aquel entonces y la actualidad, eran la edad y que, vaya a saber uno cómo fue que ocurrió, ahora eran mejores amigos.

Detrás de ellos, los seguían Tsukishima y Yamaguchi. De vez en cuando compartían algún comentario entre ellos y nada más. Tsukishima todavía no le caía bien, pero ya no se llevaban mal. Por el bien del equipo.

Definitivamente era otro el ritmo que reinaba adentro. Un ritmo acelerado, estresante y nervioso: los alumnos iban de un lado a otro, empujándolo sin querer, sin mirarlo, sin disculparse. Andaban en las nubes entre papeles, libros y conversaciones en voz alta. Era un completo desorden. ¿Era así todo el año o solo era cosa del primer día? El camino hasta la habitación lo puso de mal humor. Se limitó a perseguir a la cabeza naranja, que aunque se perdiera entre la multitud podía localizarla con facilidad.

Los corredores del tercer piso estaban vacíos en comparación de los del primer piso, por donde circulaba todo el mundo. Había más estudiantes dando vueltas con la vista fija en un papel, igual que ellos. Buscando la habitación correcta, que irían llenando de vivencias a lo largo del año.

― Es... aquí. Creo ―dijo Hinata, parándose en frente de la puerta con expresión alegre.

Kageyama tanteó los bolsillos del pantalón hasta encontrar la llave. Abrió, por primera vez, la puerta de su futuro hogar.

― La nuestra es esta ―señaló Yamaguchi, seis números después. Tsukishima entró sin decir nada.

― ¡Nos vemos más tarde! ―se despidió Hinata.

― A la hora del almuerzo ―asintió Yamaguchi.

Kageyama no quería compartir el cuarto con Hinata. Se había quejado e intentó ver si podía arreglar con alguien que quisiera vivir con él, pero las únicas personas que conocía eran de Karasuno y solo ellos cuatro habían elegido esta universidad para continuar sus estudios. Por supuesto, Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi, Nishinoya y Tanaka ya estaban estudiando en la universidad, y más importante, jugando al vóley. Pero todos ellos ya compartían habitación hace años y no le tenía gran confianza a sus poderes de sociabilidad. Porque eran básicamente nulos. Y como dice el dicho, mejor idiota conocido que psicópata a conocer durmiendo cerca tuyo. O algo así.

Sin embargo, la razón principal por la que no quería vivir con Hinata era el tipo de relación que sostenían.

Por el vóley, habían desarrollado una buena amistad (a su manera), pero también una gran dependencia el uno al otro. Su moral y humor estaban muy apegados a Hinata, y viceversa. Como Kageyama no entendía este tipo de vínculo que tenía con Hinata, prefirió buscar una alternativa antes de vivir con él. Pero no encontró ninguna.

Hinata entró primero.

― ¡La cama de arriba es mía!

― ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Kageyama entró al cuarto empujando la puerta con fuerza, dispuesto a reclamar su puesto arriba. Hinata estalló en risas al ver su cara.

No había camas marineras. Lo estaba molestando para ver su reacción preponderante. Lamentó con todo su ser no haber hallado a nadie más para vivir.

El lugar era pequeño, acogedor. Paredes blancas y limpias, suelo de madera y un baño. Una de las camas estaba al lado de la ventana, que daba al patio lateral; en paralelo, estaba la otra a solo medio metro. Debajo de ambas camas había cajones. Una puerta corrediza parecía el closet, mientras que la otra estaba abierta y se podía ver claramente el baño. Había un estante simple arriba de cada cama, nada más. No había mucho espacio.

Hinata se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama que estaba al lado de la ventana. Miró con una amplia sonrisa hacia el exterior. Ese era un buen ejemplo, a eso se refería con el vínculo extraño que tenían. Si Hinata sonreía, significaba que todo estaba bien. Y eso le generaba inexplicable tranquilidad. Si lo relacionaba con el vóley, entonces tenía más sentido: cuando Hinata sonreía, quería decir que estaba animado y eso le daba confianza a la hora de pasarle los pases. ¿Era una especie de efecto placebo que se trasladó a la vida cotidiana?

El rostro de Hinata había madurado en estos últimos tres años. Aun se veía aniñado, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era por las caras y los pucheros que hacía. Los piercings en las orejas lo hacían ver más adolescente y su maraña anaranjada era unos centímetros más larga que hace tiempo, pero él decía que se lo iba a cortar pronto. En cuanto a la altura, no había dado ningún estirón. Seguía siendo el mismo enano de siempre. Acostado allí, sonreía con calma hacia la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos. No había cambiado en nada.

Kageyama lo ignoró y comenzó a acomodar su ropa en lo que sí, era un closet. Compartido, uh. Acomodó sus pertenencias en el cajón de la cama. A todo esto, su compañero comenzó a parlotear sobre las clases. Como si no importara nada más, como si fuera tan simple. En aquel momento lo eran, pero ni Kageyama ni Hinata sabían el año duro que les quedaba por delante.

No tenían idea de cuánto iban a cambiar sus vidas.

* * *

Hinata Shoyo contempló el mundo más allá de su ventana. ¡Estaba tan contento...! Por fin tenía su propio espacio dónde vivir, y aunque fuera pequeño, lo hacía feliz. Sin mencionar que estaría compartiendo la habitación con la persona de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorado hace dos años.

Miró sobre su hombro. Kageyama terminó de acomodar sus cosas y leía un folleto que les dieron en la entrada sobre ayuda escolar. Buh. Hinata solo estaba en la universidad de Karasuno por el vóley, y sospechaba que él también. Aunque las clases eran algo en lo que tendría que concentrarse tarde o temprano.

― Voy por el resto de los folletos. También preguntaré por las aulas y las clases ―le dijo Kageyama.

― ¡Voy contigo! ―respondió, levantándose de un salto.

― No. Quédate a desempacar, que ni siquiera has abierto las valijas ―lo regañó con expresión dura.

― Entonces averigua mis clases.

― No.

― Kageyamaaaa ―se quejó.

― No.

Después de que él se fuera, y con toda la modorra de la tarde junta, abrió las valijas y tiró toda su ropa arriba de la cama. La clasificó en camisetas, pantalones, ropa interior y medias. No podía dejar de pensar en Kageyama. Esta situación era tanto un sueño como una grave preocupación. Es decir, estarían mucho más tiempo juntos, a la noche, en las mañanas, en esos dulces detalles. Eso le parecía muy lindo. Por otro lado, era bastante frustrante permanecer al lado de alguien que no te ve de la misma manera. Porque Hinata era consciente que era probable que Kageyama no sintiera lo mismo por él. Su trato hostil e indiferente fue desapareciendo un poco con el tiempo, por lo menos hacia Hinata y cuando no se trataba de vóley, pero por el resto, dudaba que fuera algo más que amistoso aprecio. Y eso dolía.

Tomó la decisión hace mucho. No iba a decirle nada acerca de sus sentimientos, por varias razones: Primero, ¡Qué vergüenza! ...Segundo, temía ser rechazado. Y por último, no podía afectar la amistad, llegaba a quebrarse y todos estos años se irían por el inodoro. No hablaba solo de la relación personal, sino de la confianza ciega entre jugadores. Se quebraban ellos y rompían todo el esfuerzo que habían depositado durante años y años en el equipo.

Pero Hinata no se desanimaba. Trataba de ver el vaso más lleno que vacío y era muy feliz. Si tenía que pensar en Kageyama, lo haría en las fantasías nocturnas donde soñaba que él le correspondía. Y todo era tan perfecto como ganar un partido. Hinata no necesitaba nada más. No en aquel entonces, donde no importaba más, donde todo era tan simple.

No tenían idea de cuánto iban a cambiar sus vidas.

* * *

¡Prólogo de prueba! (Aunque de prueba no tiene nada, porque les guste o no, ya escribí unos cuantos capítulos)

Quiero aclarar algo importante para el desarrollo del personaje de Kageyama: Lo que leen es lo que es. Él es sincero consigo mismo. No quiero comentarios (o que ustedes piensen al leerlo) "Ay, es tan tsundere", "Ya va a aceptar sus sentimientos", "Gusta de él secretamente". No. Nada de eso. Por supuesto, todos sus sentimientos son mi interpretación de cómo sería el personaje: Kageyama no mostró en ningún momento interés por lo romántico. Solo le da igual, ya que se concentra en lo que le apasiona, el vóley. Pero siempre analiza las cosas, por eso es más complejo que Hinata.

Bueno, lo que quiero decir con todo esto, es que la manera en que Kageyama ve su relación con Hinata es completamente sincera, no hay ninguna negación implícita. Las relaciones amorosas dependen siempre de las personas y no son ni blancas ni negras, y Kageyama... Es Kageyama. Alguien tiene que enseñarle a ese nene sobre amor y algo va a aprender a lo largo de esta historia...

En cuanto a Hinata, es un personaje más sensorial. Hinata siente y después piensa, ese es mi headcanon. Si siente que ama a Kageyama entonces lo ama, y quizás luego, se ponga a pensar por qué.

Bien, me fui por las ramas (?). En fin, ¡Disfruten del fic! Esto es solo un prólogo, los capítulos siguientes serán más largos. Los comentarios, críticas, opiniones, fangirleos, lo que sea, siempre me animan para seguir escribiendo, especialmente ahora que soy nuevita en el fandom~


	2. Capítulo 1

Esa mirada. Esos ojos azules brillantes, pero no del tipo de brillo que le gustaba. Kageyama estaba enojado.

Hinata cerró la puerta con cuidado, como si temiera hacer ruido. ¡Cómo si se escuchara! La habitación estaba llena de los regaños de su compañero.

― Sabes que tenemos una sola llave, hasta que hagamos la copia no puedes llegar a la hora que se te dé la gana ―le decía con ese tono de voz.

― Son las doce...

― Las doce y media, y mañana tenemos la primera clase del año temprano ―bufó, su mala cara y su mal humor inamovibles―. Tendremos que establecer reglas de convivencia.

Oh, no. Tenía la esperanza que a la larga, Kageyama no se volviera su madre, ese rol ya era de su mamá... y de Sugawara. No necesitaba más madres. Solo se distrajo con los chicos y Tanaka insistió que no se fuera y Nishinoya dijo algo y ka-bum, ¿Qué te pasa, reloj? De repente habían pasado los minutos, los largos minutos. Eran las doce y media y sabía que Kageyama lo iba a esperar con esa cara y esos ojos brillantes y enojados.

Kageyama le lanzó las llaves y trancó la puerta. Apagó la luz. Se quitó las zapatillas y los pantalones, tirándose en la cama. No quería oír más quejas. Se tapó hasta el cuello y se acurrucó contra la cama, cómoda y cálida, pero extraña. Era como quedarse a dormir en la casa de un amigo, en ese colchón que nunca nadie usa. Se sentía ajeno, todavía no asimilaba la idea de que viviría aquí.

― Cuéntame algo ―pidió Hinata.

No tenía un ápice de sueño. Anhelaba algo familiar y la voz de Kageyama podía aliviar sus preocupaciones.

― ¿Contarte qué?

― Algo. No tengo sueño.

Mientras el aire se llenaba de silencio, sacó su mano de debajo de las mantas y la puso frente a su rostro. Apenas notaba la diferencia entre la oscuridad y la mancha de su mano. Estuvo tentado de estirar el brazo y rozar la cama contigua, pero no pudo. No debía, por más que quisiera. Ni siquiera sabía si su bracito llegaría, pero anhelaba tanto su contacto... pero ese era un sentimiento con el que había aprendido a vivir.

Cuando creyó que Kageyama no iba a contestarle, llenó el vacío con su voz.

― ¿Tienes algún defecto de convivencia? Además de ser insoportable todo el tiempo.

― Yo no soy insoportable, tú tienes un humor de m...

― Eres insoportable.

Hinata le hizo un puchero a la oscuridad.

― No sé sobre mis defectos de convivencia, a ti puede molestarte cualquier cosa. Se verá con el tiempo.

― Supongo que en algo tienes razón: se verá con el tiempo ―murmuró.

Durante la conversación, Hinata abrazó la almohada, ya no lo negaba, si tenía que pretender que esa almohada era él, ¿Qué más podría hacer? No podía aspirar más que esto. Refregó su rostro contra ella, imaginándose que era el pecho de la persona que más quería.

― Mañana tendremos la primera práctica como grupo oficial, con Suga y Daichi y Asahi...

― Lo sé ―la voz de Kageyama se oía cansada―. Deja de hablar y duerme.

― No puedo ―apretó la almohada contra su cuerpo― no tengo sueño.

― Porque no dejas de hablar.

― Eso no es cierto, no tengo sueño y por eso hablo.

― Esta discusión es estúpida, deja de molestar y duérmete, idiota.

Molestar. Odiaba esa palabra. Se quedó callado, aferrado a la almohada. No, definitivamente era imposible conciliar el sueño. Los nervios le estaban destrozando el estómago, nervios de empezar la universidad, de empezar los torneos de su vida, de dormir a menos de un metro de distancia de la persona que no salía nunca de su cabeza. Nervios. Nervios puros e indomables.

Se levantó y buscó sus pantalones, calzándose las zapatillas a ciegas.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?

― Voy a dar una vuelta.

― Hinata, vuelve a la cama y... ugh, ¿Por qué eres tan difícil? ―refunfuñó para sí.

_Porque estoy enamorado de ti, _quiso responder. En vez de eso, salió.

Se arrepintió. La falta de luz del pasillo... ¡No tenía miedo! Por supuesto que no. Pero era bastante aterrador. Al avanzar, solo escuchaba el sordo sonido de sus pasos y su respiración intranquila. Tuvo ganas de echar a correr, todo el tiempo. El nerviosismo que tenía antes se intensificó a lo largo del camino, que no era corto: dos pisos y todo el hall escolar, enorme y vacío. No había un alma. Y los nervios no ayudaban en nada.

Se sintió muchísimo mejor cuando se encontró afuera de la universidad. El viento corría con suavidad, casi preocupándolo por no haber traído un abrigo. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, no muy lejos de la entrada. Le hubiera gustado que todo el establecimiento estuviera mejor iluminado, entonces no sentiría tanta desconfianza hacia el entorno. O hacia todo.

Era un poco cosa del momento. Hinata no se sentía así siempre, pero de vez en cuando, se encontraba solo y con el corazón pesado, entonces solo podía correr o gritar o quedarse sentado mirando el cielo. Como ahora. La tristeza se fue ahondando con una sola cosa en mente: ¿Podría realmente soportar vivir con Kageyama? Sería duro.

― ¿Qué te pasa?

Por poco le da un ataque al corazón.

Oh, debía verse terrible, porque tenía ganas de llorar. Se frotó la cara lo más disimuladamente posible y esbozó una sonrisa torpe a Sugawara.

― Nada, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él continuó parado, observándolo. No parecía contento con esa respuesta. No parecía tan mayor como era, los años habían sido generosos con él y aun parecía el sempai de escuela que había conocido. Pero ahora era un adulto. A decir verdad, era chocante. Pero no lo mencionó.

― Hinata, en serio.

Su sonrisa desfalleció, convirtiéndose en una mueca de absoluto desconsuelo. No podía mentirle. Sugawara se agachó, sentándose junto a él.

― Cuéntame.

― Yo... me... uh ―dudó, pero la expresión serena de Suga le inspiró ánimos―. Estoy enamorado de Kageyama ―dijo firme pero bajo.

Le daba vergüenza. Él sería la primera persona en saberlo. Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, que se lo contaba a alguien y se sentía... liberador. Bien y raro al mismo tiempo. Pero Sugawara era una persona en la que podía confiar completamente.

Siempre le había inspirado confianza. A pesar de que estos últimos años no se habían visto demasiado (unos partidos los fines de semana), ese lazo que se había formado era permanente. Las amistades que había formado en el club serían para siempre y Suga era la prueba viviente de ello. Y, rebosante de confianza, no podía hacer otra cosa que rendirse y decirlo. Al fin y al cabo, se sentía mejor.

― Ya veo... ese es un problema ―ladeó la cabeza, sopesando pensamientos. Sus ojos eran más claros que los de Kageyama, pero podían ser igual de serios cuando se lo proponían. Pero a diferencia del azul que amaba, aquel celeste era siempre cálido.― ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta? Es posible que confundas la relación que tienen en equipo con la personal.

― No. Estoy seguro ―sonrió sin gracia―. Estoy seguro hace dos años.

― Oh.

Como Sugawara no sabía que decir, lo abrazó. Hinata sintió ganas de largarse a llorar desconsoladamente, pero las lágrimas no salieron. No las forzó. Si no podía llorar, iba a intentar enmendar su corazón en fragmentos, esperando a que los pedazos resistieran un tiempo más. Indefinidamente.

― ¿No le piensas decir nada?

― No. Tú sabes que es... intenso ―le gustaba esa palabra para definirlo. El abrazo se fue deshaciendo lentamente hasta que volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales―. ¿Qué pasaría si se enoja mucho conmigo? El equipo...

― Pero ―lo interrumpió― ¿Qué hay de tus sentimientos? Está bien que te preocupes por el equipo, pero no puedes sostener esto eternamente.

― Sí puedo ―contestó, testarudo―. Además, espero que no sea eterno. El amor no es eterno, ¿No?

Pero Hinata sabía cuál era la respuesta y le aterraba más que un pasillo vacío o un torneo perdido. El amor podía ser eterno. ¡No siempre! Pero no sería inusual que muriera con esos sentimientos.

― De todas maneras, el vóley es algo que amo. No puedo permitir perder eso.

Sugawara asintió, pero no parecía estar de acuerdo. Con el tiempo, Hinata fue aprendiendo que las personas podían hacer un gesto y estar diciendo otro. Odiaba cuando hacían eso, pero era un poco hipócrita porque vivía haciendo lo mismo frente a Kageyama.

Soltó un gran suspiro, de una dimensión inmensa. Se aseguró de largar cualquier sentimiento negativo con él. Volteó hacia Sugawara, que tenía la vista clavada en el césped.

― ¿Y a ti? ¿Quién te gusta? ―preguntó juguetonamente, luchando por cambiar la atmosfera depresiva.

― ¿Q-quién te dijo que me gusta alguien? ―Sonó tan a la defensiva que él mismo dijo con rapidez― No, no es que me guste alguien.

Hinata se rió. Era tan evidente.

― Vamos, ¿Quién es?

― Eh... hum.

― ¡Yo te conté! ―Lo instó.

Era una excusa barata, porque pudo haberse guardado el secreto. Aun así, pareció funcionar. No podía verlo bien, así que no supo si Sugawara se estaba sonrojando, pero eso le pareció. Era insólito ver a alguien que normalmente era un refrescante líder convertido en un manojo de tonta timidez. Pero a pesar de todo, su rostro se iluminó en una calma sonrisa.

― Daichi.

― ¿QUEEEEE?

A pesar de que eso era lo último que esperaba escuchar... tenía sentido. Mucho.

― P-pero... ¿Están juntos?

― Sí... ah, ¿Es muy obvio? ―preguntó, rascándose la mejilla.

― Ahora que lo dices... un poco ―rió.

El resto de la charla fue simple. Hinata le preguntó cómo habían terminado juntos y Sugawara se explayó en detalles bonitos que hicieron que Hinata sintiera muy contento por él, y por qué no, un tanto de envidia. Pero era bueno que estuvieran juntos. Era bueno saberlo. Siempre es bueno saber que tus amigos son felices, incluso si tú no lo eres. ¡Hey! Hinata sí era feliz. Salvo a veces, días como hoy.

A las dos de la mañana, decidieron que era demasiado tarde como para quedarse hablando, ambos tenían clases mañana. El primer día de clases. A Hinata se le revolvió el estómago, otra vez.

Cuando subieron a los cuartos, ya no sintió tanto miedo a los solitarios pasillos, porque justamente, ya no estaba solo.

Ahora, le tocaba la misión imposible: abrir la puerta con infinito sigilo. Si Kageyama se despertaba, era hombre muerto. Por las dudas, se sacó el calzado antes de entrar. La operación estaba yendo a la perfección. Tenía que acostarse manteniendo el mismo endeble silencio y lograría sobrevivir sin que su compañero de cuarto lo despellejara vivo. Bien. Lento. Silencioso. Bien.

― ¿Hinata?

El horror no fue por saber que estaba despierto. Fue por lo cercana que se oyó la voz. Pegó un respingo cuando una mano lo agarró del brazo. No podía verlo, pero podía sentir su cuerpo cerca. Estiró los brazos, queriendo saber qué tan cerca. En seguida, tocó la suave tela de su camiseta. Las palmas de sus manos se acomodaron en el pecho de la persona dueña de su corazón. ¡Es el sueño!, se dijo. Basta de fastidioso romanticismo. Su vida corría peligro.

― No me mates ―murmuró― no quería despertarte...

― Ya estaba despierto.

Se oía tranquilo. Él lo soltó y se lamentó. Le gustaba que Kageyama lo tocara, por más que solo le estuviera agarrando el brazo en la mitad de la noche. Se sentía tan nervioso.

Kageyama prendió la luz y tuvo que parpadear varias veces. Se cubrió un poco los ojos hasta que se acostumbró al brillo de la habitación. Ay, ¿Cuándo dejó caer las zapatillas? Las recogió y las dejó al lado de la cama.

Su compañero se estaba sirviendo agua. Ambos habían pagado esa mini-heladera y era la mejor cosa en la que había invertido. La habían llenado de gaseosas.

Vio al pelinegro sentarse en su cama. Se veía muy cansado, desvelado. Bebió con la vista fija en las sábanas. Hinata no podía dejar de mirarlo. Era el mismo chico de quince años con el que habían empezado en Karasuno. No había cambiado nada, y al mismo tiempo, era tan diferente. El egoísmo se fue desvaneciendo, al igual que su personalidad cerrada, pero a veces se daba cuenta que eso último era exclusivo para Hinata. Si con alguien podía abrirse, era con él. Kageyama era adorable cuando lo hacía, cuando le manifestaba alguna preocupación o algún sentimiento. O cuando se preocupaba por él. Físicamente, se veía más maduro. Más serio. Mantenía el mismo corte de pelo, lo mismo. Todo era lo mismo. Sus sentimientos eran los mismos que el primer día en el cual se sorprendió afirmando que gustaba de él. Y esos sentimientos solo se habían profundizado con los años. Ese deseo constante de querer abrazarlo, de callarlo con un beso, de hacer todas las cosas que pudiera hacer con él.

¿Por qué era tan complicado apartar la mirada? Lo hizo. Porque el corazón comenzaba a pesarle otra vez.

― Hinata, apaga la luz.

― Como ordene el rey.

Lo dijo de mala manera a propósito, sabiendo cuanto le irritaba que le dijeran rey. Pero no iba a dejar que le diera órdenes así como así. De todas formas, como debían dormir, se levantó a apagar la luz.

― No me llames así ―gruñó, y volviendo a la cama oyó el sonido del vaso contra el suelo.

― No me digas que hacer ―respondió, sin malicia esta vez. Sonaba más a una sugerencia amistosa.

No quería el silencio de nuevo. Se aclaró la voz, acomodando todo su cuerpo en dirección a él.

― Y tú... ¿Tienes algún defecto de convivencia? ―inquirió, curioso.

― Sí. Despiértame un sábado o domingo y lo lamentarás.

― Eso ya lo sabía ―se quejó, quería aprender algo nuevo de él―. Algo que no sepa.

Kageyama se había quedado a dormir muchas noches durante sus épocas de escuela (y era tan nostálgico que esas épocas hayan sido hace tan poco). Su madre y su hermanita se habían encariñado con él y como su casa era grande, a él le gustaba venir. Practicaban vóley en el patio y veían películas o partidos viejos de vóley, como una pijamada. Le gustaría volver a esas noches. Eran agradables y divertidas, era... era feliz. Aquí no tenían televisión ni un gran patio para practicar, pero se las arreglarían, estaba seguro de eso.

― Tampoco me despiertes en las noches. Y no te robes la comida que dejo en el refrigerador.

― Esos no son defectos, esas son amenazas que ya me hiciste cuando te quedabas en casa.

― Pero no toques mi comida.

― También es mi refrigerador...

― Si sabes lo que te conviene, no la toques.

Su tono era más espeluznante así que hizo una nota mental de no tocar, bajo ningún concepto, su comida. No quería que la conversación se terminara ahí, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

― Me encontré a Suga afuera ―le comentó.

― Hum.

― Wow, qué emoción.

― Duérmete, Hinata.

― Quiero hablar...

Escuchó un resoplido.

― ¿Y qué pasó con Sugawara? ―su tono era de burla, con interés tan forzado que era indudablemente falso.

― Solo hablamos.

― ¿De qué hablaron?

¿Por qué sacó el tema a colación? Qué idiotez acababa de cometer. Ya no tenía ganas de hablar.

― Eh... nada.

― ¿Insistes en hablar para contarme que afuera hablaron de nada? ―sí, definitivamente se estaba enojando.

―...sí.

― Duérmete. Mañana será un largo día.

― Buenas noches.

―...Buenas noches.

Volvió a acurrucarse en el solitario calor de su cama. Volvió a abrazar la almohada. Volvió a pensar en él.

Todo era tan simple, tan rutinario.

No tenían idea de cuánto iban a cambiar estos días.

* * *

Primero que nada quería aclarar para los que me dejan **comentarios anónimos**: No puedo contestarlos. Y varios me dejaron preguntas en comentarios anónimos, además de que siempre me gusta responderles. O se hacen una cuenta o no esperen que les responda (¡Porque no me deja!).

Y aclarando dudas de los anónimos, sí, el fic tendrá lemon c:

Me alegré mucho al recibir tantos comentarios solo en el prólogo, así que decidí publicar este capítulo antes de lo que tenía planeado, me alegra mucho que haya sido bien aceptado y les haya interesado, así que gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron el fic~


	3. Capítulo 2

El proceso de abrigarse se vio interrumpido con un bostezo. No había dormido nada. Kageyama no lo quería admitir, pero estaba nervioso por el primer día de clases. Terminó de ponerse la chaqueta negra, todavía con la cabeza llena de hoy empiezo la universidad y hoy jugaremos vóley como equipo oficial de Karasuno, otra vez. Eso le alegraba el día.

Estaba siendo silencioso por respeto a su compañero durmiente, pero cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con sus ojos grandes abiertos. Estaba tenso y asustado. Hinata tenía miedo.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó, entre confundido y preocupado.

Si algo había aprendido de él, era que podía ser muy rápido. Hinata se reincorporó y saltó sobre él, agarrándose como si fuera algún tipo de animalito indefenso.

Kageyama no entendía nada. Por poco pierde el equilibrio e intentó inconscientemente atraparlo para que no se cayera. Cuando recuperó la estabilidad, asoció la comodidad y suavidad que tenía entre manos con Hinata. Retiró las manos instantáneamente, porque _no lo iba a sostener del trasero _para que no se cayera. Acababa de levantarse y sus reflejos no eran los mejores, pero tampoco hizo nada para atajarlo. Y Hinata se cayó.

Se volvió a subir a la cama, a su cama. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Se abrazó las piernas. La angustia en su rostro hacia que fuera imposible enojarse con él, pero seguía sin comprenderlo.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―insistió.

― Tuve una pesadilla. Fue horrible.

Al fin las cosas cobraban un poquito de sentido. Pero le daba igual.

― Vamos a desayunar ―propuso, nada mejor que tapar preocupaciones con comida.

Además, tenía hambre. Se dirigió a la puerta, pensando en lo fastidioso que sería tener que bajar y subir las escaleras tres veces al día para ir al comedor. Aunque él, por su parte, estaba en forma porque hacía deporte... pobres desafortunados los que no lo hacían.

No iba a ser tan sencillo salir de la habitación. Hinata se le volvió a trepar, esta vez cuando más desprevenido estaba: de espaldas. Cruzó sus piernas sobre su estómago y le rodeó el cuello con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello. Era tan liviano.

Incomodidad. Eso era todo lo que podía sentir.

Sin embargo, Hinata no era así. El sueño debió ser una real mierda para que se sintiera tan mal por él. Por eso no podía empujarlo lejos con un golpe. Y seguía sintiéndose tan incómodo.

― ¿De qué era la pesadilla? ―inquirió.

Fijó la vista en la puerta, se quería ir. No era bueno manejando los sentimientos de los demás, pero Hinata... ¿Por qué siempre era más difícil con él? Por ese efecto que tenía en sus propias emociones. Esto no le gustaba nada.

― Íbamos a jugar un partido oficial contra... ―Se quedó callado. Hablaba despacio, arrastrando la voz aniñadamente― no puedo recordar contra quienes. Pero era oficial y no había nadie viéndonos. Y no había nadie en las tribunas y después no había nadie en la otra cancha. Entonces Daichi dijo que no importaba, que debíamos calentar igual. Entonces la levantaste para mí y yo salté y... ―apretó los brazos en torno a su cuello― cuando salté, fue como si hiciera mucha fuerza. El suelo hizo craaack y se rompió y se empezó a hundir y yo solo podía mirar la pelota. Sabía que todos ustedes se estaban cayendo, y esa parte fue larguísima, solo estaba la pelota y yo en el aire, y ustedes se caían porque el piso se rompió y...

― Fue solo un mal sueño. El suelo no rompe.

― Ya lo sé, pero se rompió ―dijo tontamente.

No, tontamente no. Ese sueño era producto de todas sus preocupaciones.

― El suelo nunca se va a romper mientras yo esté aquí ―afirmó, por más incoherente que fuera― así que bájate y vamos a desayunar.

Hinata obedeció. Parecía más tranquilo. Se sostuvieron la mirada hasta que hey eso fue terriblemente incómodo. Volvió a fijar la vista en la puerta, antes de abrirla y salir.

― ¡Espera a que me visto! ―oyó.

No le contestó. No quería esperarlo, quería comer. Pero lo esperó. Y mientras lo hacía, se estrujó los cachetes de la cara, calientes. No supo por qué. ¿Vergüenza? Bah, tonterías.

Hinata salió cinco minutos después y su sonrisa se iluminó al ver que Kageyama todavía estaba allí. Como su humor había regresado, habló sin parar hasta que llegaron al comedor y él estuvo de acuerdo en lo que decía por primera vez en la vida:

― Deberían permitirse las carreras en los corredores. Así nunca definiremos quién es el mejor.

― La escuela tendría problemas porque un alumno idiota de pelo naranja se tropezó en las escaleras y se murió ―dijo solo para molestarlo.

― ¡Yo no me tropiezo!

Kageyama le echó una mirada incriminatoria y Hinata bajó la cabeza como un perrito que fue retado. Ambos sabían que eso había sido una mentira.

El comedor era enorme, podía albergar a todos los estudiantes con perfecta comodidad. El problema era el caos que armaban los estudiantes. Muchas mesas, muchos chicos. Mucho barullo, muchas conversaciones, una encima de la otra. Mucho lio junto, mucho para empezar la mañana así. Mucho para su gusto.

Se pusieron en una fila. Kageyama no estaba seguro de qué era lo que tenía que hacer, así que optó por adaptarse e imitar al resto. Hinata lo imitaba a él, echándole caritas confusas de vez en cuando. Agarraron una bandeja y la mujer les pidió el carnet de estudiantes. Ambos se pidieron un café y tomaron un paquete pequeño de galletas que le ofreció la mujer. Kageyama optó por las saladas, Hinata por las dulces. Cuando el paquete y el café estaban sobre la bandeja, los dos buscaron asiento.

Sugawara levantó la mano y los dos se sentaron en la mesa. Fue bastante agradable desayunar todos juntos, peleándose y gritando como el resto de los alumnos.

Kageyama podría adaptarse con facilidad a este lugar.

Las clases tuvieron ese toque familiar a me aburro, mátenme. La universidad no era tan diferente como le habían dicho, no para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a las exigencias como él. Para alguien que, de todas maneras, estaba acostumbrado a distraerse. En cambio, el vóley fue más emocionante de lo que había sido en los últimos años. Takeda Ittetsu se había esmerado para conseguirles un partido amistoso contra Nekoma.

Efectivamente, la cancha era más grande. Dejó todo su potencial en ella, ¡Y perdieron! Aunque en el tercer set. Estuvieron tan cerca, ellos también habían entrenado duro estos años. No por nada era el fiel rival de Karasuno.

Hace tiempo que no se sentía tan bien. Si había estado ansioso respecto a las clases, ahora lo veía un poco estúpido. La universidad era genial. Igualmente aburrida que la escuela, pero mucho mejor en el vóley. Y al final, eso era lo único que le interesaba.

Sin embargo, había algo que lo inquietaba.

Kenma, el armador de Nekoma, hablaba con Hinata. A pesar de estar en equipos contrarios, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos a lo largo del tiempo. Y eso le molestaba. Mucho. Hinata podía ser amigo de quién quisiera, por supuesto. De Tanaka, de Nishinoya, del conserje, de una piedra, de dios. De quién quisiera, de verdad. Pero le nacía una rivalidad natural hacia el armador, tan innata como su habilidad.

― ¿Estás celoso? ―preguntó Sugawara con curiosidad.

― ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué lo estaría?

― No lo sé ―se sumó Daichi― debe ser porque estás hace diez minutos mirándolos con mala cara.

― ¿Por qué estaría celoso del armador del otro equipo? Yo soy mejor.

― No me refería al armador... no en vóley ―dijo Sugawara con una sonrisa.

― ¿Kenma? ― Entrecerró los ojos, dándoles a entender que se estaban metiendo en terreno peligroso― ¿Lo dicen por Hinata?

― Yo... lo siento si no es así. Fue solo un comentario ―se disculpó Sugawara, aunque algo parecía hacerle gracia.

Si estaba sugiriendo que tenía celos por ver a su mejor amigo hablando con otra persona, estaba equivocado. El problema era puntualmente Kenma. Él no era cualquier armador, era uno que usaba su inteligencia en el juego, por lo que lo posicionaba en un lugar superior al resto. Y sí, le disgustaba que hablara con Hinata, pero también le disgustaría si se hiciera amigo de cualquier persona en el equipo de Karasuno. Pero Hinata en especial, ya que era, después de todo, su mejor amigo.

Si aquello eran celos, entonces los tenía. Y Kageyama no estaría de acuerdo con quien lo afirmara.

Hizo rebotar la pelota contra el piso varias veces, decidido a no volverlos a ver más. La tarde se había pasado tan lenta como veloz, por lo que se sentía agotado, pero sin ganas de irse a dormir. Todavía quedaba la cena. El equipo se retiraba y él se fue con ellos, dejando atrás a Hinata y a Kenma.

Nadie habló durante la comida. Después de una práctica, siempre era así. El hambre reinaba como si fueran fieras voraces, insaciables de alimento. Cenar después de un buen partido era uno de los placeres más bellos que tenía la vida, especialmente si la comida era abundante. No fue el caso, ya que la escuela pagaba solo cierta cantidad, el resto debía pagarse aparte. Y como era el primer día, un buen primer día, Kageyama, Tanaka y Nishinoya pagaron un segundo plato.

Cuando se lo estaba terminando, sonó el celular de Tanaka. Él se lo extendió y Kageyama le echó una mirada confundida, sin dejar de comer.

― Hinata.

¿Por qué Hinata no lo llamaba a su...? Oh. Había olvidado su teléfono.

― ¿Qué quieres?

― ¿Me traes la billetera? Tú te quedaste con las llaves.

Su voz sonaba suave, con el eco típico de la conversación por celular. No, no quería subir dos pisos más. Ni siquiera había terminado de comer. Tanaka había dejado de prestarle atención, porque tenía un plato de comida en frente. De vez en cuando le echaba una mirada pendenciera, como si comprobara todo el tiempo que Kageyama no le estaba revisando los mensajes o algo. Seguramente tenía toda la memoria llena de porno. Sí, debe ser eso.

― Ni en tus sueños. Ven por la llave.

― No pueedo ―se quejó y podía ver el puchero que estaba haciendo sin necesidad de mirarlo de verdad― vamos, si me traes la llave y encuentro alguna ferretería abierta, le haré una copia y problema resuelto.

Sonaba tan fácil. No era tan fácil. No, no iba a subir dos pisos y para colmo había dicho "si me traes...". No iba a subir dos pisos y bajarlos e ir a donde mierda estuviera, porque quería seguir comiendo. ¿Y dónde se supone que está, de todas formas?

― Te dije que no.

― Heem... ¿Y si pago la cena de mañana? ―ofreció.

Hinata, idiota. Intentando sobornarme.

― Y la del almuerzo.

Tantos años habían servido de algo. Un soborno era siempre bienvenido para él. Especialmente si incluía comida extra.

― Ugh, está bien. Pero apúrate. Llave y billetera. Estoy en la puerta.

Le devolvió el celular a Tanaka y levantó el mentón, interrogante.

― Nada.

― Solo van a tener otra cita ―molestó Nishinoya.

Kageyama rodó los ojos. No era la primera vez que Hinata lo sobornaba con comida y hace unos años se habían encontrado a algunos del equipo mientras cenaban después de un partido. Desde entonces, los burlaban con lo de las citas. Una cita implica hablar, además de cierto grado de romanticismo, ¿No es así? Porque esa noche ni siquiera se miraron. Comieron como vikingos antes de una batalla. Esos eran sus buenos recuerdos con Hinata, cuando tenía la boca muy llena de comida como para hablarle.

No les hizo caso. Si les respondía, iba a ser peor.

Subió los escalones con pereza, ya que tenía más ganas de dormir que de andar correteando por la universidad. Estaba con la panza llena de yakisoba y el cuerpo lleno de cansancio.

Abrió la habitación y buscó entre el pilón de ropa tirada al lado de la cama de Hinata. Localizó el jean que se había puesto hoy, el que cambió por los shorts deportivos antes de ir al club de Karasuno. Allí encontró la billetera. Su mal humor no mejoró a la vuelta, por más que el trayecto hacia abajo en las escaleras siempre fuera el más fácil. Habían interrumpido su comida y si no le hubieran ofrecido más a cambio no hubiera aceptado.

Creyó que ahí terminaría todo. Que le entregaría las cosas, le daría un golpe en la cabeza y luego se iría a dormir. Pero su humor se intensificó cuando vio armador de Nekoma hablando animadamente con Hinata.

Empujó la billetera contra su cara. ¿Hola? ¿Saludar? No, eso no existía para él. No cuando estaba a punto de enojarse.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó de mala manera.

Hinata estaba radiante, como siempre. Ni siquiera notó sus ganas de partirles el cuello a los dos. Oh, esperen, sí estaba enojado.

― A... por ahí ―se encogió de hombros, recibiendo la billetera.

Eso era lo que temía.

No era la primera vez que Hinata salía con Kenma, después de todo, eran amigos. Sinceramente, no podía importarle menos (excepto que el otro era armador y le caía mal). Pero ahora, había reglas que establecer. Reglas de convivencia.

― ¿Por ahí? ―cuestionó― te recuerdo que mañana tenemos clases. No vas a llegar a cualquier hora de la noche y...

― ¿Tienes niñero?

El comentario de Kenma fue bajo, pero cargado de cizaña. Kageyama sabía perfectamente que la rivalidad odiosa era mutua.

Le irritaban sus ojos. Ese marrón le daba ese toque de inexpresividad a su rostro. Como si jamás se preocupara por nada. Como si no le importara nada. Tan contrastante con Hinata; sus ojos eran luz, luz pura. Los Kenma eran opacos, tan faltos de vida. Eso le parecía a él. Y le irritaba tanto. Cuando hizo aquel comentario, lo miró.

― No soy su niñero ―masculló, y añadió más alto―. YO ―enfatizó, como si quisiera demostrar que no todo lo que decía era porque cuidaba como niñero de Hinata― tengo clases mañana. Necesito dormir, y si este idiota llega a cualquier hora me despertará.

Quiso seguir hablando. Desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de despotricar contra ese chico, que cuando podía, hacía acotaciones innecesarias. Las odiaba. No llegó a decir nada más, porque él lo interrumpió.

― Yo, yo, yo ―murmuró.

El apodo de "Rey de la cancha" le resonó en la cabeza. ¿A eso se refería?

Basta.

― ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? ―de fondo pudo ver a Hinata intentando contenerlo, porque él sabía qué el vaso estaba colmado de gotas e iba a rebalsar. Estaba rebalsando.― Tú también tienes clases mañana, así que no sé qué haces aquí. Deberías prestarle más atención a las notas, porque no vas a llegar muy lejos como armador.

Listo. Lo dijo. Se sintió bien.

Kenma frunció ligeramente el ceño. Oh, demostraba otra emoción que no fuera indiferencia. Gran cosa.

― ¿Estás intentando ofenderme?

― Oigan, tranquilícense ―intervino Hinata.

― Porque me da igual. Todo el mundo sabe que tú eres el que no va a llegar muy lejos como armador si no te quitas la capa.

― _Yo ya no soy así._

Dijo las palabras con bronca. Las dijo con veneno, porque debía decirlas en pasado, ya que significaba que alguna vez habían sido ciertas. Las dijo con odio. Apretó los puños. Hace años que no tenía tantas ganas de golpear a alguien en la cara. En cambio, Kenma solo lo observaba con sus ojos de gato, tranquilo, porque eso era todo lo que sabía hacer.

― Como digas.

Hinata se calmó al ver que Kenma no le seguía la pelea. Pero Kageyama aun estaba picante. Aflojó los puños, todavía con la llave en la mano.

― Mejor vamos a comer, ¿Dale? Deja a Kageyama en paz, él no es un rey egoísta.

― Pero si nunca se preocupa por los demás ―replicó― está más ocupado pensando en que vas a despertarlo cuando llegues para preocuparse por ti.

― ¿Estás insinuando que no me preocupo por Hinata? ―preguntó, pensando en qué bonito sería cambiar su inamovible mascara apática de un pelotazo la próxima vez que jugaran. Accidentalmente, claro.

― No lo estoy insinuando, lo estoy diciendo ―suspiró, mirando el suelo― Hinata, mejor vam...

― ¡Yo sí me preocupo por él! ―le escupió las palabras en la cara. Le rodeó los hombros a Hinata con aire de compañerismo, por más que nunca hicieran eso― ¡Deberías ocuparte de tus propias cosas en vez de meterte! Yo me preocupo por él a mi manera y el resto no te incumbe.

Le echó una mirada asesina, algo que había aprendido un poco de Tanaka. De esas super intimidatorias. Después de eso, les dio la espalda y se fue. No tenía nada más que decir. No quería seguir hablando con ellos tampoco.

Notó que todavía tenía las llaves en la mano. Se las lanzó por la cabeza a Hinata, no vio si las recogió o no.

Entró a la pieza dando un portazo. Agradeció que fuera de esas puertas que se abrían siempre y cuando no estuvieran cerradas con llave. También rogó que nadie viniera a molestarlo. Se cambió de ropa sin ganas y se acostó con todas las ganas de golpear una pelota en la cara de alguien.

Por supuesto que se preocupaba con Hinata. Él era su mejor amigo. Quería lo mejor para él, por más que no se lo dijera. Pero a veces se lo demostraba. Además, él sabía que le tenía una confianza que no depositaba en nadie más. Al diablo con lo que decía Kenma.

Una parte de él se preguntó si realmente se notaba todo lo que acababa de pensar. Si Hinata sabía que... uh, ¿Lo apreciaba? Y esas cosas. Tenía la esperanza de que así fuera. Porque no iba a hacer nada al respecto, era malísimo para expresar sus sentimientos. No iba a ponerse cursi sobre la amistad con su mejor amigo. Para qué.

A pesar de que estaba agotado, no pudo dormir. Estaba muy enojado como para dormir, aunque ya no pensara en eso. Se quedó con la cabeza en blanco, esperando impacientemente a que el enojo se disipara. Funcionaba.

Se durmió y se despertó. Todavía no se acostumbraba a dormir aquí. Era muy exigente para descansar y había ciertas cosas que lo descolocaban. La cama era más alta a causa de los cajones debajo de ella. Hacía más frío en esta habitación, por culpa de la gran ventana. Las sombras no eran las de su viejo cuarto y todavía no se había acostumbrado a ellas.

Habrá pasado mucho tiempo, porque oyó el ruido metálico de la cerradura. No se movió. Hinata había llegado. ¿Cuánto había pasado? Horas, seguro. Era muy ruidoso. Era algo raro para alguien que es habilidoso y de cuerpo pequeño.

Se escuchó un golpe y escuchó una maldición.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo, Hinata?

― Oh, no, no, no te despiertes. Me vas a matar por despertarte si te despiertas.

Resopló y se incorporó un poco, como si intentara mirarlo.

― ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Semejante estupidez. "Es Hinata" pensó, como si eso fuera toda la justificación que podía darse.

Sintió un cuerpo extraño en la cama.

― Lo siento, estoy... solo estoy un poco mareado.

Intentó acercarse a él, por si se había puesto enfermo o algo. Entonces entendió.

Hinata olía a cerveza.

Se dejó caer de espaldas. Si era su culpa, no iba a ocuparse de él.

― Ve a dormir, así te sentirás mejor ―aconsejó, aunque sonó más a una amenaza.

Hinata no le respondió. Solo se quedó allí, sentado. Kageyama optó por ignorarlo, tirando de las mantas para cubrir su cuerpo. Después sintió calor y se destapó, mirando el techo. Se puso de pie, como si no pudiera quedarse un segundo quieto. Abrió la ventana: si corría aire fresco, Hinata se sentiría mejor y tal vez se iría a descansar.

Pero cuando buscó su propia cama a tientas, encontró a Hinata acurrucado allí. Lo empujó, deseando que se cayera sin querer de la cama y volvió a reclamar las mantas.

― No me empujes ―murmuró.

― Ve a tu cama.

― Si me paro, me voy a marear.

― Es tu culpa por emborracharte.

― No estoy borracho ―su murmulló fue más alto, como si intentara levantar la voz― solo mareado.

Masculló un "da igual" y se arrimó a él. El viento que entraba por la ventana lo obligó a estar más cerca del calor del otro, escondiendo su cuerpo hasta la nariz con la frazada. Si Hinata se quedaba así de quieto toda la noche, no había inconveniente en que se quedara. Ya le había tocado compartir cama con otros de sus compañeros en los campamentos de vóley. Después de dormir con Nishinoya, seguía preguntándose cómo es que un enano podía moverse tanto, y juró que si Hinata llegaba a tener los mismos hábitos que el libero lo iba a echar del cuarto de una patada.

Pero nunca era tan sencillo cuando se trataba de Hinata.

― ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste ahí afuera?

― ¿Qué cosa? ―solo quería que se callara y QUERÍA DORMIR.

¿Desde cuándo era tan difícil dormir? La noche anterior la había pasado fatal. Habría dormido como mucho cuatro horas, todo interrumpido y eso explicaba bastante de su mal humor más malo que de corriente, o su arrebato contra Kenma.

― Lo que dijiste, eso. Lo de que te preocupas por mí.

Hinata sonaba torpe, bajo. Por lo general, su voz era estruendosa y cantarina, pero ahora sonaba solo... bajo. Tan falto de emoción que la hacía extraña.

― ¿Por qué mentiría? ―espetó, ofendido ante la desconfianza― Eres mi mejor amigo. Claro que me preocupo.

Hubo largo silencio en el que creyó que no debería haber hablado. Era un poco vergonzoso decir esas cosas en voz alta y si encima Hinata se quedó dormido...

― Mmh.

Fue un asentimiento. Uno enérgico, que contrastó con la atmósfera somnolienta.

Se tensó al sentir que Hinata lo rodeaba y apretaba con la cara su pecho. Su mano le hizo una pequeña caricia en la espalda, imperceptible, como si la intención hubiera sido que pasara desapercibida. Pero esto era demasiado para que pasara desapercibido.

Se quedó duro como una piedra hasta que se dio cuenta que la conversación había terminado. _Está ebrio, y probablemente dormido_, se dijo sin decirlo. Relajó los músculos, tratando de hallar una manera más cómoda para dormir, pero no podía moverse. La pequeña figura de Hinata encajaba a la perfección con su cuerpo alto y no se atrevió a romper las posiciones, así que solo inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia la almohada. Su nariz rozó con el cabello de Hinata, que continuaba oliendo a alcohol y a sudor. Pero no era tan malo. Se durmió pensando que no, ese calor no era tan malo.

* * *

Les aclaro (siempre aclaro cosas xD) que amo al personaje de Kenma con todo mi amor, pero como es el punto de vista de Kageyama, en este capítulo lo que cuenta es su opinión.

Desde ahora actualizaré los martes c:

Sigo agradeciendo eternamente a los que me alegran el día con un comentario, muchas gracias por seguir la historia~


	4. Capítulo 3

Aplastó la cara contra la almohada, lo que estaba haciendo era tan inmoral. No, Hinata no debía masturbarse en la cama de Kageyama. Eso era algo que jamás se le ocurrió, algo con lo que no podía siquiera animarse a soñar, que no debía, no podía, no... Y lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

Cuando hablaron sobre la convivencia, nunca mencionaron los horarios y/o espacios para masturbarse. Para Hinata era importante, pero está demás decir que no iba a hablar de ello. Cuando despertó en la cama de Kageyama solo y calentito, se preguntó hace cuanto tiempo se había ido su compañero a clases, y más importante, cuando regresaría. Pero no pudo desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta, no sabiendo cuándo volvería a estar solo y en su cama. Probablemente nunca en su cama.

Estaba en una posición incómoda, con la cara aplastada contra la almohada que tenía un ligero olor a Kageyama. No era fácil estar semi-boca abajo, pero no pensaba en ello. No podía pensar en mucho. Movía su mano rápidamente, estaba cerca de terminar y no quería saber lo que pasaría si no lo lograba a tiempo. Que se sintiera tan sucio era parte del encanto, como del miedo. Agarró las sábanas con fuerza con la mano que tenía libre, dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

Oh, no. Oh, no, no. No.

La llave contra la cerradura era un sonido familiar que le remontaba a la niñez, donde esperaba ansiosamente a que su madre llegara del trabajo para saludarla y darle un abrazo. Qué inocente. Qué dulce recuerdo. ¡Esto no tenía nada de inocente ni de dulce! Quitó su mano de los pantalones y se refugió bajo las mantas, haciéndose el dormido. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Cerró los ojos, queriendo que se lo tragara la tierra. O el colchón, cualquier cosa. Oyó un par de ruidos domésticos y rogó porque solo viniera a buscar algo y se largara.

Pero el tiempo pasó y se las vio solo él y su mente. Empezó a divagar y a recordar el cómo había terminado durmiendo allí. Pensar lo distraía de la frustración sexual, especialmente si se trataba de sus mierdas sentimentales. Se acordaba de anoche perfectamente y sentía que iba a volverse loco, Kageyama era muy injusto al decir cosas tan lindas, todas el mismo día. Para él probablemente no fueran nada, mientras que para Hinata eran un golpe emocional. Ignorando lo que ocurrió cuando se acostaron (¿De dónde sacó las fuerzas para atreverse a darle ese abrazo y quedarse así? Él no se quejó, no lo rechazó...), la discusión que tuvo contra Kenma lo hizo sentirse raro. Cenando, Kenma lo miró con extrañeza cuando se lo mencionó. "Sonaba celoso" fue su comentario, y al ver su cara de incredulidad, amagó con una sonrisa. Pero no dijo nada más. ¿Celoso de qué? ¿De quién?

Un golpe en la espalda irrumpió las preguntas, haciendo que se desvanecieran de su cabeza. Se sentó de golpe, horrorizándose al recordar que minutos antes se estaba masturbando pensando en la persona que lo miraba ahora.

― Vas a llegar tarde a tus clases, idiota ―le recriminó.

Su corazón latía con fuerza por el susto. Asintió torpemente y cuando Kageyama se dio la vuelta, huyó al baño. Se duchó y nadie mencionó nada sobre el momento cursi de la noche anterior. Mejor.

Era tarde para bajar a desayunar, pero no tan tarde como para apurarse y correr. Desayunaría después, por más que la panza le gruñera sentía que si comía algo lo iba a devolver todo. No sabía el por qué se había levantado tan nervioso... Aunque tal vez la frustración sexual y el comentario de Kenma juntos tuvieran algo que ver, y repensarlo no era una buena combinación para empezar el día.

Le hubiera gustado compartir los horarios con Kageyama. No tendría que preocuparse por despertarse ni quedarse dormido, porque se levantarían juntos y desayunarían juntos. Pero hasta ahora, ninguna de sus clases coincidía, aunque todavía no tenía todas las horas de las clases confirmadas.

En el pasillo se encontró a Suga y a Daichi hablando. Les tenía una sana envidia, pero lo ponía contento que al menos ellos tuvieran lo que Hinata no podía tener. Los saludó alegremente cuando se acercó, metiendo un bostezo sin querer en la mitad de las palabras.

― ¿De qué hablaban? ―preguntó curioso, leyendo la hora en el celular para comprobar que todavía tenía unos minutos.

― Dicen que casi hubo una pelea ayer a la noche, en la puerta de la universidad ―comentó Daichi.

― Oh, sí ―asintió― fueron Kageyama y Kenma.

― ¿Qué? ―dijeron los dos en sintonía.

― Pero solo discutieron ―dijo, restándole importancia.

― ¿Por qué? ―inquirió Suga.

― Por... eh, ¿Mí? Creo. No sé. Aunque ya se estaban peleando porque Kenma hizo un comentario sobre Kageyama y que es egocéntrico y después él woa levantó la voz y...

Tenía dos pares de ojos sorprendidos en su persona.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿A qué te refieres con que discutían por ti? ―preguntó Sugawara.

Hinata no quería explayarse sobre eso, no con Daichi ahí. Se quedó inmóvil y callado. Tenía hambre. Suga se dio cuenta que miraba a Daichi y se aclaró la voz.

― Ehm... espero que no te moleste, pero le conté lo de nuestra charla, lo del otro día...

No le molestaba. Daichi era discreto e inteligente, y definitivamente confiaba en él. Le sonrió, haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien.

― Kenma dijo que Kageyama no se preocupaba por nadie, ni por mí, entonces Kageyama dijo que sí se preocupaba por mí y él como que ―hizo el gesto de que le pasó el brazo y fue algo vergonzoso― y después... hum. Dijo ―intentó imitar su voz― yo me preocupo por él a mi manera ―se tapó la cara. Esto era un poco estúpido. Tenía hambre.

― Debe ser duro para ti que diga ese tipo de cosas, sabiendo que no las dice en el sentido que te gustaría ―dijo Daichi, reflexionando para sí mismo.

A su pesar, sonrió. Era exactamente eso. Se alegró de tener a Sugawara y Daichi compartiendo este secreto, lo hizo sentir mucho mejor y qué diablos Tanaka. Se sobresaltó al verlo allí, con cara de nada. Su cara estaba llena de sin expresión, como si le hubiera dado una embolia o algo. Cuando notó que ya no era invisible, sacó pecho y se puso firme.

― ¿Quién gusta de quién?

― NADIE ―gritó avergonzado, moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro como queriendo decir que aquí no pasaba nada, que todo lo que había escuchado era mentira y dios por qué estaba ocurriendo esto.

― ¿Quién te gusta, Hinata? ―se rió ruidosamente― ¿Cómo no le vas a decir a tu sempai? Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites, consejos y veladas románticas...

Siguió parloteando, y esta vez ni Sugawara ni Daichi tenían intención de ayudarlo. Ellos se reían silenciosamente, ¡Ni siquiera lo disimulaban!

― Ya cállate, no quiero consejos ―lo empujó suavemente.

― ¡Pero si recién empiezo! Ah, y no puedes olvidar lo más importante.

Tanaka tanteó los bolsillos del jean y sonrió maliciosamente cuando dio con su objetivo. Sacó del bolsillo -ohdiosmio- un preservativo. Hinata nunca se sintió en una situación tan ridícula. Lo miró boquiabierto, las personas normales no llevan un preservativo en el pantalón a las clases de la mañana.

― ¡Tanaka! ―agradeció que Daichi interrumpiera― ¿Cómo le vas a dar eso a Hinata?

El alivio no duró nada. Hinata no entendía qué estaba pasando. En serio, tampoco quería saber qué estaba pasando. Otra mano le ofrecía un preservativo, uno diferente. Daichi sostenía su cara seria de papá enojado. Oh, basta.

― ¿Ah? ¿Qué?

― ¿Cómo que qué? ―cuestionó Daichi a Tanaka― Esos son de mala calidad. Si intentas ayudar a Hinata, no puedes ofrecerle esos, estos son más resistentes que...

Hinata agradeció haber nacido con esas piernas. Corrió, a lo largo del pasillo, por más que estuviera prohibido. Corrió hasta la clase a la que llegaba tarde, y antes de entrar, estalló en risas. Eso había sido muy bizarro. Se rió solo, como si hubiera perdido la cordura.

Pasó por alto las miradas de sus nuevos compañeros al entrar con retraso, agitado e intentando no romper en risas otra vez. Estaba nervioso, una parte de él tenía miedo y al mismo tiempo, quería reírse otra vez.

Sus amigos eran lo mejor del mundo. Eso era todo lo que podía decir al respecto.

Después de una clase larga y aburrida dibujando pelotas de vóleibol en el margen de la hoja, salió corriendo en dirección al comedor. Si seguía sin comer su panza evolucionaría en una bestia y se tragaría a sí misma. Sería un inconveniente.

Chocó con una persona y gritó disculpas, chocó con otra e hizo lo mismo. Pero esta vez, esa otra persona lo tomó del brazo.

Daichi le puso mala cara. Era casi tan aterrador como Kageyama cuando se enojaba. Se estremeció, pensando en que iba a morir, por Daichi o por el hambre. Pero él cambió de expresión al reconocerlo y le sonrió.

― Qué casualidad, quería hablar contigo de algo.

― Denme los condones después, cuando pueda guardarlos ―bufó, comenzando a caminar de nuevo― pero da igual, no voy a usarlos.

― No quería hablar de eso ―su voz fue escalofriante así que Hinata cerró la boca y lo escuchó atentamente―. Solo quería saber exactamente qué hay entre Kageyama y tú. Suga no me dio muchos detalles, y no quisiera meter la pata...

― Nada...

― ¿A qué te refieres con nada?

― No tenemos nada, él no sabe nada, el resto no debe saber nada. Nada de nada.

Fue patético decirlo. Nada de nada. Solo un idiota que está enamorado de su mejor amigo desde hace años. Vaya historia de amor ¿Eh? Se olvidó completamente del hambre. Daba igual, no creía que la comida pasara a través del gran nudo que sentía en la garganta.

― Lo siento. No te desanimes. ¡Pasa a menudo!

Ojalá pudiera sentir ese optimismo. Daichi seguía sonriendo, pero no era tan tonto como para darse cuenta lo falso que era ahora. Estaba preocupado. No quería preocuparlo. Se mordió el labio, pero no pudo evitar contestar.

― ¿A quién le pasa a menudo? ―cuestionó.

― A todo el mundo. ¿Crees que eres el único que se enamoró de alguien que no estaba interesado? Probablemente haya habido alguien que le haya pasado lo mismo contigo.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― El amor está en todas partes. Me refiero a que quizás le hayas gustado a alguien y tú no le prestaste atención. Le pasa a todo el mundo. ―Insistió.

Daichi se encogió de hombros, en un intento de hacerlo sentir mejor. No se sentía mejor para nada. Hubiera sido lindo gustarle a alguien, pero no podía aceptarlo en su cabeza. Como si fuera imposible gustarle a alguien. Además, hipotéticamente, si le hubiera gustado a alguien, sería fatal, porque se habría sentido mal por no poder corresponderle por tener los sentimientos pegados a Kageyama.

― Si yo le gustaba a alguien, ¿Por qué nunca me enteré? ―resopló.

― ¿Kageyama sabe que gustas de él?

― Por supuesto que no ―respondió inmediatamente. Qué locura. Imagínense su reacción. Oh, no. Eso no iba a pasar.

― Esa es la respuesta.

¿Esa era la respuesta? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ese era todo el consuelo que podía obtener? ¿Qué alguien, quizás, nadie sabe, probablemente o no, gustaba o gustó de él y jamás se lo dijo? ¿O no? ¿Eso?

No lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor. Para nada. El único consuelo ahora era saber que Daichi estaba diciendo estas cosas para subirle el ánimo. Caminaron en silencio, y como Hinata era pequeño, a veces lo empujaban sin querer.

― Daichi, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

― Claro.

― No quiero que nadie se entere de esto. Nadie más.

― No hay problema. Hablaré con Tanaka para que no se le ocurra decir nada.

Asintió. Eso lo tranquilizaba. Era lo más cercano a un consuelo que podía obtener. El hambre volvía a hacerse presente de a poco.

En la mesa estaba Tanaka haciendo alboroto con Nishinoya. Yamaguchi se reía de ellos. Los tres parecían amigos cercanos, mientras Kageyama estaba en el extremo opuesto de la mesa bebiendo un jugo en cartón con la palabra "fastidio" en la cara. Le pareció triste. Se veía tan solitario de esa manera. Se dirigió hacia él a saltos y lo empujo para que le hiciera lugar en el banco.

El ambiente estaba cargado de impaciencia. Todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre él.

― ¡¿Quién te gusta, Hinata?!

Nishinoya parecía muy entusiasmado al respecto. Daichi llegó tarde para decirle a Tanaka que cerrara la maldita boca, pero por lo menos la expresión que puso les informó a todos que si seguían hablando, alguno iba a morir.

Tomó una respiración profunda. Esto no estaba pasando. Tenía mucho miedo de cómo reaccionaría Kageyama. Daichi comenzó a decir algo para desviar el tema, percibiendo su preocupación. Temía que le preguntara, o peor, que le pareciera bien. Una parte de él quería al mismo Kageyama que se peleó con Kenma. "Celos" había dicho su amigo. Quería que le demostrara celos. Enseguida supo que eso no iba a ocurrir.

Para su sorpresa, Kageyama se puso de pie y lo agarró de la manga, tirando de él.

― Vamos, no soporto cuando se ponen tan gritones. Además, me debes un segundo plato.

― ¡Sí! ―fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

Hinata pidió su comida y pagó el almuerzo extra de Kageyama. Ambos para llevar. Ninguno de los dos quería volver a la mesa; las razones de Hinata eran evidentes. Kageyama se quejó de que estaban con ese asunto de los amores, y que era molesto. Caminaron, Hinata lo seguía porque él sí parecía saber hacia a donde se dirigían.

― ¿Entonces a ti no te interesan esas cosas? Quiero decir... ―_no te pongas nervioso, no te pongas nervioso, es una conversación normal, no te pongas nervioso_― ¿No te gusta nadie?

― No... Me gusta el vóley. Eso es todo lo que me importa realmente.

Era realmente estúpido si creía que iba a escuchar otra cosa. A veces Kageyama era tan obvio.

Nunca tocaban estos temas. Kageyama no era habilidoso para empezar conversaciones simples, si no tenía nada importante qué decir, simplemente se quedaba callado. Y Hinata nunca sacó el tema a colación porque no quería saber. Llegó a preguntarse si Kageyama era asexual, o vóleysexual, quién sabe, pero como jamás hablaron de ello tampoco tenía la certeza. Lo único que sabía era que Kageyama no gustaba de él. De eso estaba seguro.

― Y tú... no mencionaste nada sobre eso ―Hinata lo miró sin comprender― sobre la persona que te gusta.

Su semblante inexpresivo no le decía nada. Indiferencia. Hinata tragó saliva antes de reírse. Le daba miedo lo natural que se había vuelto mentirle, contraponiendo su corazón en pena con un ánimo alegre.

― No me gusta nadie, Tanaka estaba espiando una conversación y Suga y Daichi hablaban de unos amigos de ellos, y él pensó que hablaban de mí ―no era del todo falso, lo que hacía que la mentira fuera más natural― y después todos empezaron a ofrecerme condones y salí corriendo...

Se rió, esta vez de verdad. Kageyama le dio un golpe suave en el hombro, negando con la cabeza.

― ¿Cómo puedes ser tan infantil para salir corriendo por una cosa como esa? Idiota.

― ¡Quisiera ver qué harías tu en esa situación! Fue tan raro ―protestó.

― Yo les hubiera reventado los condones en la cara, en vez de salir corriendo como un niño. Estás en la universidad ahora.

Eso lo hizo reírse aun más.

― ¿Ah, sí? Veamos quién es el infantil.

Y echó a correr. No tenía que mirar hacia atrás para saber que Kageyama lo perseguía. Avanzó con rapidez, sin dirección, esquivando alumnos. Pero de repente algo andaba mal con su cuerpo. Pisó mal el suelo y Kageyama lo sobrepasó como una bala. Eso no le importó. El campus dio vueltas antes de que tropezara. Cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los volvió a abrir, todo había pasado. Vio las zapatillas negras volver hacia él y levantó la cabeza.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Kageyama, agitado.

Hinata se levantó, frotándose las rodillas.

― Sí. Solo me mareé.

― Y no tiene nada que ver con salir de parranda el día anterior y pasar todo el día sin comer, ¿No?

El dejo de sarcasmo lo avergonzó. Tenía razón. Lo último que su cuerpo había consumido era cerveza y había sido hace más de doce horas.

― Mejor comamos ―murmuró.

Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol y los dos sacaron sus almuerzos, revueltos por la carrera. Había varios chicos disfrutando del día despejado bajo la sombra de un árbol, pero Hinata pensó que era un poco inútil intentar disfrutar de este clima porque hacía bastante frío para un simple otoño.

Cualquier pensamiento fue olvidado cuando el aroma a comida acarició su sentido del olfato. Devoró la comida sin decir una palabra, mientras Kageyama comía despacio su segundo plato. Algo que tenían en común y nadie iba a negarlo era esa hambre voraz.

Terminó en tiempo record. Era como Flash de la comida, acabando hasta la última migaja en menos de cinco minutos. No estaba del todo lleno, pero estaba satisfecho. Se sentía mejor.

Había algo extraño en ese silencio. Volteó hacia Kageyama y lo pilló mirándolo.

― ¿Qué? ―no se estaba sonrojando. Pff, no.

Sus ojos azules se mantuvieron en él, asombrosamente relajados. Estiró la mano y le tocó el cabello. Está bien, ahora estaba sonrojado. Por completo. Corrió el rostro, para intentar disimularlo.

― Tenía la esperanza que fuera un insecto ―dijo Kageyama, decepcionado― así podría habértelo tirado encima.

En la mano tenía una hoja seca que había sacado de su cabello. Hinata apretó los dientes y masculló:

― Cállate, a menos de que quieras encontrar un bicho de verdad en tu cama ―lo amenazó.

― ¿Otro más? Porque anoche había un bicho pelirrojo en mi cama ―bufó.

Eso solo lo avergonzó más. No dijo nada.

Siempre era lo mismo. Un gesto bonito, un comentario tonto, el gesto arruinado y comentarios mordaces e incómodos. Hinata odiaba cuando pasaban esas cosas, porque su corazón latía de la emoción para marchitarse unos momentos después. Se le ocurrió que podría pedir ayuda a sus amigos, ahora que sabían (por lo menos Sugawara y Daichi) que él le gustaba.

¿Pedir ayuda? ¿Para qué? Pensándolo mejor, eso sonaba terrible. No quería que se metieran. Solo quería olvidarlo, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacer eso. Y mudarse a la misma habitación que él no era un buen comienzo para olvidarlo.

― ¿Qué te pasa? Algo está mal, estás no-molesto.

― No me siento bien. Creo que voy a descansar hasta la próxima clase.

― Te acompaño ―dijo, poniéndose de pie.

― No, está bien.

― Tienes cara de que te vas a desmayar en el pasillo.

Hinata se paró y se preguntó qué tan malo sería para Kageyama si él le extendiera la mano para ayudarlo a pararse. Era probable que pensara en que se le va a caer la mano si lo ayudaba. O algo así. Se palmeó el trasero para quitarse las hojas.

― No me voy a morir en el pasillo, ¡Antes tenemos que ganar el próximo torneo! ―intentó mostrar entusiasmo para que lo dejara en paz.

― De todas formas tengo que ir a buscar los apuntes.

Gracias a la comida tenía las energías renovadas, pero seguía mal. Porque Hinata estaba cansado de tanta mierda. Estaba cansado de tanta mierda hace años. Y no iba a hacer nada al respecto. Solo quería tirarse a dormir hasta que el sentimiento se pospusiera para otra ocasión en la que no molestara tanto.

En el primer piso se encontraron con Sugawara. Se interpuso en su camino con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpas.

― ¿Están libres? Si ya tienen sus horarios, podemos ver qué horarios libres coinciden para ver si se puede acordar otra práctica durante el día, ¿Qué les parece?

Hinata empezó a hablar, ¡Le parecía genial! Pero Kageyama lo interrumpió, alzando la voz sobre la suya.

― Veamos los horarios después. Tenemos que descansar.

― Qué aburrido ―susurró Hinata.

― ¡Cállate!

― No.

Kageyama lo empujó muy poco suave y Hinata le levantó el puño.

― Chicos, ya no están en la secundaria―los reprendió Suga.

― Hum ―opinó Hinata.

Ambos bajaron la cabeza, regañados.

― Mejor nos vamos a la habitación. Hinata tiene que dormir.

― Suenas como mi mamá ―se burló Hinata.

― Oigan, no empiecen de nuevo... ―pero Suga era el que realmente sonaba como la mamá de los dos― Kageyama, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Sugawara parecía dubitativo. Se rascó la mejilla, mirando distraídamente a Hinata como si le estuviera hablando a él.

― Después. Tengo que llevar a este inútil a dormir antes de que se muera en el camino.

― Yo puedo llegar solito.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, como muchas veces, con fuego en los ojos. Se lanzaban miradas furiosas a menudo, pero estaban vacías. Realmente no se odiaban. Vivían provocándose, nada más. Era divertido y mantenía algo encendido entre los dos.

― Vamos ―exigió.

― Está bien ―se rindió Hinata.

Se rindió porque _lo estaba cuidando._ Se estaba preocupando por él. ¿Ves, Kenma? Él se preocupa por mí, le hubiera querido decir antes de ponerse a sollozar. Porque no se preocupaba de la forma en que soñaba que lo hacía. Eran solo amigos. Mejores amigos.

Sugawara notó su estado de ánimo y le acarició la espalda con cariño. Subieron las escaleras sin ganas hasta la habitación donde vivían.

― Recupérate. Si necesitas algo, llámame, pero si no es una emergencia, te enseñaré a golpes lo que es una emergencia.

― Te llamaré, aunque no tenga una emergencia ―afirmó para molestarlo, mientras su corazón se estrujaba.

Él lo estaba cuidando. Se sentía tan hermoso como horrible.

― Nos vemos en las prácticas, Suga~

― Adiós, Hinata.

Dejó un rastro de ropa y se desplomó en la cama. Dormir en ropa interior era lo más cómodo que había. Se arropó a sí mismo como pudo, acurrucándose otra vez, solo él y la cama.

Se preguntó si debía llorar. También se preguntó si las cosas serían así para siempre. Quería que la respuesta a las dos interrogantes fuera un "no". Sin embargo, pasó mucho tiempo de su vida aprendiendo a ser realista, para saber que la respuesta era un terrible "sí".


	5. Capítulo 4

Se sentaron en la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso. Sugawara tenía las manos apoyadas sobre el regazo, cerradas con nerviosismo. Le había dicho que quería hablar con él y estaba buscando las palabras correctas, porque él siempre tenía las palabras correctas. Tan diferente a Kageyama.

― Dime, si le das tantas vueltas...

― No, no te preocupes. No es importante, solo quería hacerte una pregunta un tanto... personal.

Kageyama levantó una ceja, esperando a que prosiguiera.

― Eh... ¿Qué relación tienes con Hinata? Quiero decir, ustedes están viviendo juntos, y... bueno, siempre están juntos, todo el tiempo. Creo, no estoy seguro, que podría sentirse mal por tu trato.

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ―respondió, hostil.

Lo irritaba que se metieran en su vida personal. También lo irritaba Hinata. Ambas cosas en una sola conversación no era nada satisfactorio.

― ¿Qué piensas sobre Hinata? Eso es lo que quiero saber. Con toda sinceridad.

Entrecerró los ojos y lo miró hasta que Suga se removió, incómodo. El parecía tener menos ganas de hablar de esto que él, y si era así, ¿Por qué sacaba el tema?

― Pienso que Hinata es la persona más irritante y molesta que conocí en mi vida. Pero es mi mejor amigo.

Su tono fue duro, pero al parecer eso era lo que Sugawara quería oír. Se inclinó un poco, alegre.

― ¿Entonces lo quieres?

El "¿Qué te importa?" estaba a punto de salir de su boca con la misma intensidad que le daría a una palabrota. Luego recordó que se trataba de Suga y solo intentaba ser amable. Bajó los hombros, no tenía intenciones de enojarse con él, y como respuesta, solo los encogió. Como si no importara.

― Tomaré eso como un sí. Me lo suponía y quería pedirte que seas un poco más... demostrativo. Sé que podría ser difícil por tu personalidad, pero sería bueno para Hinata que le tuvieras consideración...

― ¿Estás diciéndome que debo ser más cariñoso con Hinata? ―estalló y Sugawara se sobresaltó, echándose hacia atrás― No voy a tener esta conversación, no te metas si no te incumbe ―declaró.

Se levantó y se fue. Así de simple.

¿Qué no le tenía consideración por Hinata? ¡Si pensaba en él todo el tiempo!

Oh. Esperen, eso no es lo que...

Está bien, sí, lo pensó. La frase enojada apareció en su cabeza. Avanzó a zancadas hacia ninguna parte, repasando la conversación con Suga en su cabeza. Más cariñoso. ¿Por qué le preocupaba? La relación que tenía con Hinata era asunto de ellos dos, de nadie más. Y en el fondo, sí le preocupaba. De repente se sintió un poco tonto por dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablarle a un amigo sobre eso que tantas veces lo había hecho reflexionar: Hinata. En serio, ¿Qué mierda de relación tenían? Se le escapaba, estaba fuera de algo que pudiera deducir por sí mismo. Pero definitivamente, sería muy bochornoso hablar con Sugawara de esto. Con la única persona que podría llegar a sincerarse era con Hinata, pero no podía hablar con Hinata sobre su problema personal con Hinata. Eso sería inútil y raro. Especialmente raro.

Oye, Hinata, ¿Cómo ves nuestra relación? Podía ver su cara confundida y al segundo estaría riéndose de él. En serio, podría intentar insistir, te hablo en serio, le diría, ¿No crees que sea diferente al resto?

La puerta de su habitación apareció en frente. Entró en silencio, tratando de no despertar a su compañero, pero él tenía los ojos clavados en la pantalla de su celular.

― Creí que dormías ―le gruñó.

Cómo no iba a tenerle consideración, cómo para no preocuparse por un tarado como Hinata que no cuida de su salud.

― No puedo dormir ―se quejó, sin mirarlo― ¿Qué quería Suga?

― Nada ―murmuró.

Hinata tenía la cara larga y triste. Tecleaba sin expresión, fuera de lugar para alguien que le ponía entusiasmo hasta a la más mínima acción de su vida. Su entusiasmo solía animarlo y dedujo que parte de su mal humor era porque Hinata no anduviera sonriendo.

― Parecía serio, ¿De qué hablaron?

― Duerme y déjate de joder ―le contestó.

― ¡No te la agarres conmigo solo porque tú estés de ese humor!

― Dije que durmieras, hazlo ―se masajeó la frente, como si intentara prevenir el dolor de cabeza, pero no era más que un gesto de cansancio.

― Déjate de joder ―lo imitó, molesto.

― ¡Pedazo de imbécil, estás medio enfermo y...! ¿Para qué me molesto en cuidarte? ―masculló unas cuantas maldiciones mientras se metía en la cama.

También se sentía mal. Le dio la espalda a Hinata aunque él no volvió a hablar. Se puso los auriculares y deseó tener una pelota para golpear, pero prefirió descansar hasta su próxima clase. Puso la alarma por si se quedaba dormido. No creía que fuera a poder, pero lo siguiente que supo que es que la alarma estaba sonando ruidosamente y había pasado una hora y media soñando algo que no podía recordar. Le parecía que había dormido menos de diez minutos. De igual manera, la siesta surtió efecto.

Hinata no estaba en la habitación. Se sentó y se quitó los auriculares. Se sentía sedado por el sueño, lo que era bueno porque el dolor de cabeza y la bronca desaparecieron totalmente. El sueño reparador siempre era lo mejor. Qué porquería, su celular se había descargado por tener la música prendida todo este tiempo. Fingió que no le importaba y se cambió para ir a su próxima clase.

Tomó muchas notas de lo que decía el profesor, no quería que sus calificaciones bajaran por el tiempo que pasaba jugando vóley. No de nuevo. Cuando salió, tenía renovadas ganas de ir a la práctica y pasarse el resto de la tarde hasta la hora de comer pasando pelotas. Se podría decir que había recuperado su humor, pero todo cambió cuando Nishinoya apareció.

― Shouyou y tú son muy unidos, ¿Quién le gusta? Daichi no quería que insistamos sobre el tema, pero...

Nishinoya era muy ruidoso para su gusto. Sus ojos grandes lo azuzaban expectantes y Kageyama no podía entender el interés que tenían las personas en saber sobre la vida amorosa de los demás.

― No le gusta nadie. Tanaka debería dejar de espiar conversaciones si ni siquiera las entiende ―replicó, su tono de voz dejaba en claro que no quería meterse en asuntos que no le correspondían.

― ¿En serio te tragas eso? Seguro lo dice para que no lo molestemos. Se nota que alguien le gusta ―afirmó el libero, dando grandes pasos para igual su ritmo.

Trató de creerle a Hinata. Le creía a Hinata. Era su mejor amigo. Pero no pudo evitar que su cabeza dudara, recordándole las malas experiencias del pasado. A lo que más le temía Kageyama. No se trataba de perder un campeonato o nunca ser el mejor, no se trataba de no realizar sus sueños ni nada por el estilo. Temía que lo volvieran a dejar de lado. Otra vez. Otra vez no, por favor.

Hinata era la persona más cercana que tenía. Llegaba a dejarlo de lado y todo se desplomaría de nuevo. Eso también incluía al vóley, porque si algo andaba mal entre ellos algo andaría mal con los pases.

― Oye, Kageyama, deja de poner esa cara aterradora y contesta mi pregunta.

― Yo qué sé, pregúntale a Hinata ― ¿Cara? ¿Qué cara aterradora? Pero si ya estaba de mal humor de nuevo.

― Pero Daichi dijo...

Así fue todo el recorrido hasta llegar a la cancha de vóley.

El entrenamiento estuvo como siempre. Podía olvidarse de todos sus problemas, de todas sus preocupaciones, porque en la cancha, Hinata siempre iba a estar para recibir sus pases. No importaba si después no anotaba, siempre estaba ahí para él.

Pero al salir del entrenamiento, algo seguía preocupándole en su interior y no sabía qué era.

* * *

No pasa nada, se decía. Ahora está todo bien. Eso se decía.

Se preguntó si Kageyama seguía enojado con él por la tonta discusión de si iba a dormir o no. Parecía muy estresado desde que empezaron a compartir habitación (o era la universidad, o siempre era así en la convivencia) y después de la práctica se veía cansado y desanimado. Era... inusual. Lo ponía feliz que no fingiera su estado de ánimo en su presencia, mostrando su abatimiento frente a él. Hinata nunca le demostraba sus emociones negativas, aunque eso tenía que ver con que el culpable de todas ellas fuera el mismo Kageyama.

Otro tema era el de la pequeña discusión. Le afectó que le gritara que estaba intentando cuidar de él cuando se negó caprichosamente a dormir, por más que lo dijera entre insultos. Era lindo, pero terrible a la vez, como toda cercanía sentimental que no iba con la intención que Hinata soñaba. Tal como Daichi había dicho.

Fuera de cualquier reflexión, le preocupaba Kageyama. Él estaba sentado en su cama mirando melancólicamente por la ventana. Hinata lo encontró así cuando salió de la ducha. Se sentó a su lado, apoyando sus manos sobre el regazo y moviendo el pie nerviosamente.

― ¿Qué pasa contigo? ―le preguntó de manera dulce.

Uh. Eso había sonado más acaramelado de lo que le hubiera gustado. Fijó la mirada en la ventana, en aquel azul ennegrecido que tenía la noche. No había luna visible. Se comentaba el clima tormentoso que habría los días siguientes, cosa que no lo ponía muy contento. Los días soleados eran mejor para hacer deporte. ¿Ven? Pensar en el clima funciona. Hinata se forzó a pensar en el clima, porque Kageyama lo estaba mirando con incredulidad.

― No lo sé ―confesó, molesto con quién sabe quién.

― ¿Algo te está molestando? ―adivinó. Quería que Kageyama se abriera con él, las veces que lo hacía eran pocas pero valiosas para él.

― Solo me siento frustrado y no sé por qué. No es el vóley ni son las clases, y podrían ser ambos ―bufó.

Inesperadamente, dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. Hinata se mordió el labio porque no sabía qué hacer más que repetir en su mente una onda de te amo te amo te amo que no podía detener. En una de esas casualidades de la vida, Kageyama lograría captar esa onda y darse cuenta de sus sentimientos de mierda. Pero Hinata sabía que la frecuencia de la onda era diferente, y no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál era la frecuencia de su mejor amigo. Las señales quedaban flotando en el aire, te amos perdidos en el espacio.

― Ya pasará ―contestó, porque no sabía realmente qué tenía que decir. Animarlo, supuso e igual no dijo nada más.

Kageyama volvió a sentarse correctamente y a Hinata se le ocurrió que, al no ser tan habilidoso con las palabras, podía compensarlo siendo impulsivo y demostrativo. Le rodeó el cuello, colgándose en un abrazo simpático de super amistad, porque otra cosa no iba a conseguir. Acomodó su mentón sobre la curvatura del hombro, sonriendo porque Kageyama no podía verlo, y gracias a algún milagro, no se separó.

― Ya pasará ―le repitió Hinata en un susurro.

Era erróneo suponer que nunca se habían abrazado. No eran de la mejor calidad, no eran grandes ni largos abrazos, pero para Hinata significaban un mundo de felicidad. Kageyama no era muy aficionado al contacto físico, pero había ciertos días en ciertos momentos en los que se sentía dispuesto a aceptarlos. Como ahora.

Sintió las manos de Kageyama apoyarse sobre sus costillas. Comenzó a presionar estratégicamente hasta que Hinata se alejó a las carcajadas. Odiaba las cosquillas, pero no había un escape fácil al estar tan cerca de él. Pataleó hasta que pudo empujarlo lejos y casi se cae de la cama.

Estaba agitado y la sonrisa involuntaria se mantuvo en su rostro cuando clavó su mirada en esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. Kageyama lucía satisfecho, de alguna manera que no podía entender. Parecía más relajado y eso era bueno. Él desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana y Hinata lo imitó. No se preguntó ni le preguntó por qué le hizo cosquillas, pero fue perfecto para romper el ambiente. A veces lo hacía en los campamentos de entrenamiento de vóley cuando Hinata insistía en hablar con él durante la noche y no lo dejaba dormir. Entonces su risa cortaba cualquier tensión y todo estaba bien.

Como ahora.

Hasta que Kageyama volvió a hablar.

― Dime la verdad, ¿Te gusta alguien?

Sus ojos buscaron algo con lo cual distraerse. El cajón debajo de la cama era perfecto. Era de un marrón barnizado que podría ser hermoso, una antigüedad, pero lástima que era muy viejo. Con el cajón en mente, intentó poner su mejor voz de actor.

― Te dije que no me gusta nadie, ¿No me crees?

No sabía si sonaba nervioso o por sus nervios se oía nervioso, independientemente de cómo fuera su voz. Su corazón latía rápido como alguien que no quiere ser atrapado, y al mismo tiempo, está atrapado dentro de algo más grande hace mucho tiempo. Cajón. Cajón de madera. Piensa en el cajón, no en tus sentimientos. Cajón.

― Nishinoya dijo... agh, olvídalo. ¿Por qué le haría caso a Nishinoya? ―protestó, retórico.

Eso, Kageyama, ¿Por qué le harías caso a Nishinoya?

_Porque tiene razón_.

Lo tomó del brazo, un poco abrazándolo. La tensión había vuelto y necesitaba romperla como sea. Le sonrió, pícaro, provocativo.

― No me digas que estás celoso ―probó con fastidiarlo.

― ¿Qué? ¡No!

Sonaba a la defensiva y se echó a reír antes de apoyar nuevamente su cabeza sobre el hombro. Kageyama era cómodo.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que no formuló pensamiento alguno. Bien. Cosa rara que el otro no se alejara de la cercanía ni del contacto, pero era el menos indicado para quejarse. Se vio tentado a cerrar los ojos para escuchar el sonido del viento afuera como un murmullo incesante.

― ¿Y qué si estuviera celoso?

La interrogante resonó entre las cuatro paredes, haciendo añicos cualquier quietud previa. Su corazón se volvió a disparar, poniéndose más nervioso que antes, y esta vez no había tiempo para tranquilizarse pensando en un maldito cajón de madera.

― ¿Por qué estarías celoso? ―respondió rápidamente, con un toque de desesperación.

― ¡Porque eres mi mejor amigo! Es normal que sienta celos por alguien que puede robarme todo el tiempo que pasas conmigo.

Hinata aplastó su cabeza contra el cuerpo del otro y terminó por darle otro abrazo fuerte. Sentía la cara ardiendo, sin estar seguro de por qué. Sintió unos brazos largos y cálidos estrecharlo y se quedaron callados una vez más.

Hinata se transformó en un mar de abrumadoras emociones. Había una de ellas que destacó sobre ellas, y fue muy raro porque solía sentirse mal por las muestras de afecto que él le daba, ya que nunca tenían la intención que él quería que tuvieran. Pero, esta vez, se sintió bien. Porque era su mejor amigo. Un amigo celoso. Y no importa que mal estuviera todo para sus destrozados sentimientos, para su lugar en la friendzone, seguía siendo un lugar valiosísimo que nadie más tenía.

― Sugawara me dijo que... no literalmente, pero me dio a entender que yo podría ser más cariñoso contigo ―dijo con tono desdeñoso, como alguien que pide disculpas porque la mamá lo obliga.

Wow. No podía creer que estuviera diciendo y haciendo esto. No sabía qué hacer cuando volviera a ver a Suga, si debía golpearlo por meterse o agradecerle por haber logrado algo. Probablemente un poco de ambos, pero más de lo último.

― No tienes que hacer algo que no quieras.

Cuando terminó de decirlo, cayó en la cuenta de un par de puntos importantes. Si hacía algo que no quería, ¿Eso quiere decir que lo estaba haciendo para complacerlo? Además, ¿De qué se estaba quejando? Este era el abrazo más largo que habían tenido y era perfecto.

― No, eh... no es tan malo.

Fue solo un susurro que se oyó incómodo de su parte y lo hizo sonreír mucho. Pero mucho. Se mantuvo en sus brazos con una inmensa felicidad hasta que Kageyama comenzó a alejarse.

― Es tarde. Vamos a dormir.

Lo vio ir a apagar la luz. Hinata aprovechó y se acurrucó en la cama para ver si podía abusar de su suerte y dormir con él.

― Tienes tu propia cama ―le gruñó cuando lo halló entre las sábanas.

― La tuya es más cómoda ―mintió.

― Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de elegir primero ―contestó de mala gana― vete.

― Pero...

Intentó empujarlo y Hinata se resistió, juguetón. No tenía sueño. Estaba muy contento como para tener sueño. Sintió que le tiraban del cabello y se quejó, pero el resto pasó muy rápido.

Kageyama tironeó su cabeza hacia donde estaba él. Sintió su cara sobre su cabello cuando lo soltó, y fue un gesto perturbadoramente tierno que lo dejó desorientado. Él aprovechó su segundo de inutilidad para tirarlo de la cama.

Hinata se encontraba en el suelo sin comprender de qué se había tratado la noche. Se levantó y se acostó en su cama sintiendo la mezcla entre felicidad y extrañeza. Algo había cambiado esa noche. O eso era lo que deseaba.

* * *

¿Algo habrá cambiado realmente? ¿O Kageyama va a seguir siendo el mismo idiota de siempre? Chan, chan, chaaaan (música dramática) (?) Próxima actualización: El martes que viene.

Aprovecho el espacio para promocionar un one-shot (lemon) que hice hace poco de IwaizumixOikawa. Lo pueden encontrar en esta cuenta.

Me encanta el amor que le dan a mi fic, sus comentarios me alegran la semana, de verdad :D


	6. Capítulo 5

El despertador cantó las siete y media de la mañana. Kageyama lo apagó enseguida.

Se removió en la cama, bostezó y después se levantó de mala gana. Hinata nunca escuchaba el despertador.

Qué vergüenza le hizo pasar anoche. Con qué soltura se había atrevido a abrazarlo, poniendo esa cara inocente y dulce. Cariñoso. Eso era. Negó con la cabeza al aire, no se iba a poner a reflexionar sobre lo que le había dejado esa conversación. Ya lo había hecho toda la noche y no hacía falta divagar más.

― Despierta, Hinata. Vas a llegar tarde.

No había respuesta.

― Hinata, tienes que desayunar.

Podría estar muerto y no habría diferencia.

― Hinata idiota levántate o te saco yo de la cama a las patadas.

O estaba muerto de verdad.

Solo quedaba un último recurso.

―Hinata, te vas a perder la práctica de vóley.

Dio señales de vida. Se reincorporó confundido, mirando la habitación como quien no sabe dónde está.

― ¿Qué práctica de vóley?

― La de levántate o me iré a desayunar solo.

Cinco minutos después estaban afuera. Tenía a su compañero de cuarto colgado del brazo como la noche anterior, y en realidad, no le molestaba. Se lo permitía porque parecía hacerlo feliz. Sus emociones eran siempre radiantes, así que le llegaban como los rayos del sol en un día frío y nublado como el de hoy. Si lo pensaba así, Hinata no era tan diferente a un sol, con su cabello naranja y su personalidad risueña. Era bueno tenerlo a su lado.

Daichi y Sugawara clavaron sus ojos sorprendidos en ellos cuando llegaron. Sí, puede que sea algo raro que llegaran tomados de los brazos. Gracias al cielo, nadie hizo ningún comentario molesto. Tsukishima y Yamaguchi estaban muy ocupados charlando a un costado de la mesa. Tanaka y Nishinoya tenían la misma expresión de incomprensión en el rostro. Asahi comía.

Kageyama se deshizo de Hinata y dejó la mochila en el suelo para ir a buscar el desayuno. Hinata lo siguió y estaba seguro que si fuera un perro, estaría moviendo la cola de un lado a otro.

― ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? ―le preguntó en la fila de la cocina.

― Je.

Se encogió de hombros. Tenía 18 años y la pantomima aniñada era parte de él. Eran parte de su personalidad, parte de su encanto. ¡Sí, maldita sea! Eso fue todo lo que pudo deducir en toda una noche de deliberada meditación sobre Hinata.

Kageyama gustaba de Hinata. Sabía lo que sentía, por más que no lo comprendiera. Esa era su conclusión.

De todas formas, no se veía a él mismo en una relación con Hinata. De hecho, no se veía en una relación con nadie. Tampoco sabría qué hacer, qué decir. Muy complicado para él. Daba igual, porque Hinata era un idiota. No habría manera de que funcionara, ni aunque fuera correspondido y ni siquiera podía visualizar eso. No, imposible.

En la mesa, todos los miraban. Lo molestaba bastante, no sabía qué pasaba. Desayunó veloz para poder huir a clases.

Le sorprendió enterarse que la última clase que tenía la compartía con Hinata. Uf, no. Él entró al aula y ni bien lo vio se acercó alegremente.

― No.

― ¿Eh?

Tenía la mochila abierta y solo la llevaba sobre un hombro. Tenía un libro en la mano, el mismo que Kageyama tenía sobre la mesa. Estaba permanentemente en movimiento, como si fuera hiperactivo.

― Que no te vas a sentar conmigo ―le dijo.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Vas a hablarme y a distraerme.

― ¡Yo...! ―se dio cuenta que era cierto. Se rió―. Ah, olvídalo. Aburriiidooo.

Se sentó delante de él, pero sus ánimos no parecieron decaer. Tarareaba. No lo tenía al lado, pero el tenerlo cerca, se sentía cómodo.

No le habló, pero lo distrajo. Tenía la melena naranja frente a sus ojos y era mucho más llamativa que el profesor. Cuando Hinata dejaba de prestar atención a la clase, podía verlo de perfil; su nariz pequeña y redonda, ligeramente respingada, sus ojos tan abiertos como siempre, de aquel marrón claro, miel, tan brillantes como su cabello, su... Cerró los ojos y maldijo entre dientes de manera inaudible. Hizo un asombroso esfuerzo por concentrarse en la clase.

Pero no pudo. Su cabeza no se detenía.

A ver, no es como si considerara a Hinata atractivo. Está bien, sí lo hacía. Pero era diferente a lo que podría considerar atractivo. De nuevo, sabía lo que sentía, pero no lo comprendía del todo. No sabía explicárselo a sí mismo, por más que especulara mucho sobre el tema, se encontraba con lo que sentía entre manos, preguntándose, ¿Y yo qué hago con esto? No lo quiero. Pero no lo podía desechar, porque ahora era parte de él.

Dejaron el aula juntos, dirigiéndose a la cancha de deportes. Llegarían unos quince minutos temprano, pero podrían aprovecharlos con más entrenamiento. Hablaron de la clase que compartían hasta que salieron de la escuela. Las canchas estaban al costado de la universidad, dos techadas y una al aire libre. La pregunta era cómo iban a recorrer esos metros con el aguacero de afuera.

La conversación amistosa se vio interrumpida por el clima. Era más importante que las nimiedades del estudio. Los truenos eran estridentes y las gotas salpicaban hasta la parte techada de la entrada de la universidad, mojándoles los zapatos.

― ¿Qué hacemos? ―le preguntó a Hinata.

― ¿Correr?

― No seas idiota. Mejor esperemos...

― Correr.

Y Hinata corrió.

No tenía más opción que seguirlo. No iba a permitir que le ganara.

Sus pies chapoteaban en los charcos y fue desagradable cuando el agua fría se le metió en los zapatos, mojándole las medias. La tormenta era terrible. Cuando se refugiaron bajo la delgada línea seca que había debajo del techo de la cancha, ya estaban empapados de arriba abajo.

El gimnasio estaba cerrado. Mierda. Se apoyaron contra la pared con frustración.

― Correr ―se burló Kageyama con desprecio.

― Cállate.

Se estaba muriendo de frío. La temperatura había descendido abruptamente por las lluvias y los dos estaban con una camiseta de manga larga, ese era todo el abrigo. Kageyama solía ser precavido y sacó una chaqueta abrigada de la mochila.

― ¿Me la prestas? ―dijo Hinata, ilusionado.

― La traje para mí, ¿Por qué te la daría si tengo frío?

― Yo también tengo frío.

De su cabello anaranjado caían gotas, sumado con su puchero, parecía un verdadero perrito abandonado. Trató de ignorarlo mientras se abrigaba.

Hinata le tironeó la chaqueta antes de que pudiera subirse el cierre.

― Comparte ―protestó.

― ¿Cómo voy a compartirla? ¿La parto en dos?

Hinata se arrimó, y estaba congelado. Con un gruñido malhumorado, se apiadó de él. Le permitió el abrazo tímido que intentaba darle, inseguro de que Kageyama lo rechazara. No lo hizo. Sus bracitos le rodearon la cintura por adentro de la chaqueta. Estaba tiritando. Trató de taparlo con el resto del abrigo, como si pudiera meter a Hinata en él y cerrarlo. Obviamente no podía, no era tan grande.

Se quedaron abrazados contra la pared durante mucho tiempo. Estaban pegados y era un poco molesto que las ropas estuvieras húmedas y frías, pero no había manera de solucionar eso. Hinata entró en calor rápidamente y una vez que lo hizo fue como tener su propia estufa personal. Además, su altura era perfecta para encajar en su cuerpo.

Siempre era cómodo tenerlo cerca.

Pero lo ponía nervioso. Una nariz fría, pequeña, redonda y ligeramente respingada, rozaba su cuello con suavidad. Además, Hinata era de abrazar fuerte. Estaban acurrucados contra la pared, protegiéndose contra la lluvia y el viento. Tenía frío y, al mismo tiempo, estaba bien. No tenía necesidad de volver y abrigarse, porque de alguna manera, esto era mejor.

Se quedó mirando la lluvia por lo que le parecieron horas. Comenzaba a adormecerse de la tranquilidad cuando divisó a dos figuras a lo lejos. Se aclaró la garganta como si le estuviera avisando al otro que iba a deshacer el abrazo. Se dirigió a Tsukishima y a Yamaguchi, que venían quejándose del clima.

Yamaguchi los saludó, pero no se acercaron tanto. Debajo del techo, pero alejados.

Hinata miraba el suelo con las manos en los bolsillos, como si el lodo fuera interesantísimo. Kageyama volvió a aclararse la voz y murmuró:

― ¿Tienes frío?

Hinata levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

― No, estoy bien.

Esa sonrisa siempre lo relajaba.

Daichi llegó al instante, precavido, con un paraguas. Por su poca emoción no parecía haber buenas noticias.

― Se suspende la práctica.

― ¿Qué?

― Oww no.

― ¿Por qué?

― Al parecer hay goteras en la cancha y el director se negó a darme las llaves. Por si alguien se llega a resbalar y se lastima.

― ¡Pero podemos practicar a los costados! ¿No? ―A su lado, Hinata se movía inquieto, deseoso de jugar.

― No sabemos donde en qué condiciones está la cancha, idiota ―le reprochó― cualquiera podría lastimarse.

― ¿El rey se preocupa por sus súbditos? Wow.

― ¡Cállate, Tsukishima!

― No sé por qué te molesta tanto ese apodo ―intervino Hinata― "El rey de la cancha" suena grandioso, especialmente porque ya no eres el rey egoísta... no tanto.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con "no tanto"? ―respondió golpeándolo en la cabeza, pero fue esquivado.

― ¡Solo bromeaba! Sigues siendo El rey de la cancha, pero de otra manera.

Y Hinata lo hizo de nuevo. Le dedico una sonrisa. No podía discutir contra eso, así que intentó golpearlo de nuevo, fallando.

En el fondo, lo hizo sentir mejor. El rey de la cancha, pero no de la manera egoísta que hace que los demás te abandonen. Le gustaba eso. Aunque el apodo le seguía trayendo malos recuerdos, trataría de pensarlo así la próxima vez que alguien intentara usarlo como insulto.

― Es mejor que vayamos adentro, aquí se van a resfriar ―dijo Daichi.

Tsukishima volvió con Daichi compartiendo el paraguas, con Yamaguchi usando la mochila como sombrero para protegerse vanamente contra la lluvia.

En cambio, ellos dos, corrieron. Iban empatados, hasta que Kageyama vio de reojo que la figura pequeña y naranja a su lado desapareció. Convirtió sus pasos en trote hasta detenerse para ver qué había ocurrido. Hinata estaba desparramado de cara al suelo. Se mordió el labio para no sonreír y, aunque pensó en ponerse al resguardo de la lluvia en la universidad, ¿Para qué? Ya estaba hecho una sopa. Se paró al lado de él, esperando a que se levantara.

― ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó Daichi al pasar.

Hinata levantó el pulgar antes de levantarse. Caminaron todos juntos el tramo que restaba hasta la entrada. Una vez allí, Kageyama no podía evitar la sonrisa. Hinata era un desastre: tenía barro en todas partes, hasta en el rostro, en ese rostro que lo miraba con odio. Pero en vez de decir algo insultante, se dirigió hacia él, sospechosamente.

― ¿Por qué no me das un abrazo?

― ¡Sobre mi cadáver! ―le gritó Kageyama.

Hinata insistió, lo seguía. No se iba a dejar atrapar, no quería terminar todo sucio y asqueroso como él, aunque ya lo estuviera. Pero una cosa era agua y otra cosa era... tenía césped pegado al lodo adherido en su cuerpo. Qué asco. Corrieron por los pasillos de la universidad como si volvieran a ser niños de secundaria.

Una vez la habitación, se calmaron. Tenían que bañarse, especialmente Hinata.

Kageyama mentiría si dijera que era la primera vez que se distraía mirando su cuerpo. Analizaba las cualidades de su equipo y eso incluía las aptitudes físicas. Pero esta vez era diferente. Buscaba una conexión entre sus sentimientos y sus deseos, pero parecía haber algo que no concordaba. No lo deseaba, no como lo haría alguien que gustaba de la persona a la que estaba mirando desnudarse en frente suyo. Era muy diferente, sí. Tenía más ganas de ducharse que otra cosa, pero también se le antojaba acariciar la piel de la espalda de su mejor amigo. Deslizar sus dedos de arriba abajo, y luego... nada. Nada más. No quería besarlo, no quería hacerlo, no quería nada más. Un abrazo, tal vez. ¿Podría llegar a querer un beso? ¡Puede ser! Pero no cabía en su imaginación.

No quería pensar más en Hinata. Y sin querer, era todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

Una vez limpio y calentito, se sintió más a gusto con el día. Se amodorró en la cama y aprovechó la paz (su compañero se estaba duchando) para poder estudiar un rato.

Está demás decir que esa paz no duró demasiado. A los diez minutos tenía a Hinata sentado al lado, siendo un incordio como siempre.

― Es que me aburro ―alegó, empujando la cabeza contra su hombro.

Intentó alejarlo. Hinata se había secado el cabello y era sedoso al tacto, despeinado como siempre, pero agradable. No entendió cómo, simplemente pasó. Enredó los dedos en las hebras anaranjadas y pensó en tironearlas para que dejara de ser tan molesto, por lo menos un rato. No se animó. El gesto se convirtió en una caricia y él se dejó mimar sin objeciones. De repente se quedó quieto y feliz.

Retiró la mano y volvió a meter la nariz en el libro. Hinata se quejó, pero no insistió. Pasaron una hora o dos, llenos de la compañía del otro. Uno estudiando, el otro chateando y mirando el techo. Kageyama se alegró al ver que podía retener toda esa información y estaba más seguro para sus clases. Por lo menos, un poco. El estudio era como un salvavidas para él: le costaba concentrarse y encontrarlo, sabía perfectamente que lo de privilegiado solo contaba en el vóley. Pero una vez que lo hallaba, el mar podía ser muy extenso a su alrededor, pero estar a flote le aseguraba no ahogarse en miles de cosas. El colegio era complicado, la universidad extenuante. Lo último que quería era ahogarse.

Cuando cerró el libro, Hinata lo miró con sus ojos grandes, inquisitivos, curiosos. Eran hermosos, a pesar de no tener nada en especial. Marrones y claros, como el pedazo de tierra prometida en el que le gustaría estar en vez de verse atrapado entre tanto mar.

Como si despertara de un sueño, la realidad hizo toc toc en su cabeza. La realidad le informó que, idiota, te quedaste mirando fijamente a Hinata como un rarito. Pero él le sostuvo la mirada y tenía las mejillas como si hubieran terminado de jugar un partido.

Todo se volvió terriblemente incómodo desde el momento en que pensó qué tan malo sería besarlo _ahora_. Terrible idea, probablemente. Desvió la vista y metió el libro en la mochila. Sacó otro. No quería seguir estudiando, pero definitivamente no quería seguir pensando en Hinata. ¿Qué eran esas ganas de besarlo? Estupideces.

Leyó demasiado. Era la una de la mañana cuando se dio cuenta que debía dormir. Y que no sería en su cama.

Hinata estaba hecho un ovillo a su lado, respirando con tanta serenidad que le daba miedo moverse. Se levantó en sumo silencio y le quitó el celular, para dejarlo a un costado de la cama. La pantalla prendida indicaba que tenía tres mensajes de Kenma. Chateaba mucho con él. Tiró las frazadas sobre él y luego le dio vergüenza la manera en que lo cuidaba.

Se acostó en la cama de Hinata, pero no pudo dormir. No se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, pero por muchas razones.

Era más que evidente que estaba raro. Se distraía más de lo normal, se ponía nervioso por tonterías y Kageyama no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Llegó a su límite de silencio. Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

Hizo una conversación en Facebook con Tanaka, Nishinoya, Asahi, Daichi y Sugawara. Los dos últimos no estaban conectados, así que mejor los sacó. Tsukishima le caía mal y no tenía nada contra Yamaguchi, pero tampoco eran tan cercanos como para hacerlo parte.

Antes de que pudiera escribir algo, empezaron a preguntar.

Tanaka: ¿Qué es esto?

Nishinoya está escribiendo...

Kageyama supo que había cometido un gran error al hacer esto. Pero ya estaba hecho y lo hecho, hecho está.

Kageyama: Quería hablarles de Hinata.

Nishinoya: ¿Qué?

Asahi: ¿Qué le pasa a Hinata?

Kageyama: No lo sé

Kageyama: Pero algo le pasa

Nishinoya: Es cierto que está raro...

Tanaka: Siempre fue raro

Kageyama: Sí.

Tanaka: Jajaja

Asahi: ¿Y si realmente le gusta alguien?

Tanaka está escribiendo...

Nishinoya está escribiendo...

Todos escribían, pero pasó un largo tiempo antes de que alguien se animara a responder eso. Asahi lo decía inocentemente, pero llegaba a haber una pizca de verdad en aquello y, ¿Cómo se supone que iba a enfrentarlo? Apenas podía entender que _gustaba de Hinata_ y todavía estaba perdido en esto. ¿Dónde estaba su salvavidas naranja?

Nishinoya: Es lo que estuve diciendo y todos me decían que no

Tanaka: Yo no dije que no, Daichi me dijo que no y da miedo

Nishinoya: Sería lógico que le gustara alguien

Nishinoya: Eso explicaría muuuucho

Asahi: Pero no veo a Hinata con muchas chicas. ¿Quién creen que sea?

Asahi: Me refiero a que somos sus amigos más cercanos, deberíamos notar si hay algo entre Hinata y alguien

Tanaka: Tienes razón

Nishinoya: Oigan

Tanaka: ?

Kageyama: Qué

Nishinoya: Conociendo a Hinata, podría no ser una chica

Nadie contestó por un buen rato. A Kageyama se le vino una sola cosa a la mente: Kenma.

Las luces estaban apagadas. La cama de su compañero era cómoda, por más que él dijera que la suya era mejor, no encontraba diferencia alguna. Era cálida y olía a Hinata. El corazón le dio un vuelco y experimentó una extraña angustia. Se encogió en posición fetal y esperó a que contestaran. El silencio de la habitación era ensordecedor, por más que no tuviera sentido. Se había vuelto insoportablemente denso y si no fuera porque afuera estaba todo mojado por la lluvia, le habría gustado salir a correr. Siempre le quitaba los nervios.

No esta vez.

Nishinoya: Es una suposición

Kageyama: Kenma

Tecleó sin detenerse a pensar qué mierda estaba haciendo.

Tanaka: ...

Nishinoya: PUEDE SER

Asahi: ¿Tú crees que sea gay?

Tanaka: Bueno, nunca tuvo novia...

Nishinoya: Kageyama tampoco :P

Tanaka: TIENES RAZÓN

Tanaka: KAGEYAMA ES GAY

Le frunció el ceño a la pantalla, sintiendo las mejillas calientes. No podía negarlo del todo.

Kageyama: Con ese concepto, tú también eres gay

Nishinoya: OHHHHHHHHHHHH

Asahi: OHHHHHHHHH

Nishinoya: LO DIJOOO

Nishinoya: QUE VAS A RESPONDER A ESO

Tanaka está escribiendo...

Tanaka está escribiendo...

Tanaka está escribiendo...

Tanaka: Váyanse a la mierda.

La conversación se desvió completamente. Aunque se sintiera mal emocionalmente, tenía un peso menos en la espalda. Ya había hablado sus preocupaciones con alguien, por más que no resolviera nada, eso era bueno. Ellos siguieron escribiendo estupideces y afirmando la heterosexualidad de cada uno, cuando lo único que hacían era verse más homosexuales. Kageyama hacía algún comentario cínico de vez en cuando hasta que los ojos se le empezaron a cerrar del sueño.

Lo de Kenma era solo suposiciones, sí. Era probable, sí. Era una mierda, sí. Pero había algo que era igual de importante: Kageyama dormía en la cama de Hinata. Y era bobo pero se sentía más cerca de él y por esta noche, no estaba tan mal.

* * *

¡Al fin pude subir este capítulo! Anduve con un montón de problemas con la computadora, pero al final lo solucioné~

Personalmente, me encanta este capítulo. No sé por qué, pero eso de los que más disfruté escribiendo y espero que ustedes lo disfruten al leer c:


	7. Capítulo 6

¿Mmh? ¿La cama de Kageyama? Oh...

Se frotó los ojos y dejó escapar un bostezo involuntario. La alarma de su celular seguía sonando y al apagarla sonrió porque era el primer día de la semana que había logrado levantarse temprano. Bien, es un comienzo.

Kageyama yacía como muerto en su cama y se agachó para ver si no estaba babeando, porque parecía que sí. Ah, no, solo tenía la boca abierta y roncaba bajito, si no fuera por eso, pensaría que había fallecido hace horas. O semanas. Meses, por qué no.

Se arrodilló en el colchón y lo zamarreó despacio, sabía que cuando dormía poco estaba de mal humor, especialmente si lo despertaban. Kageyama lo ignoró por completo y hundió la cara en la almohada, balbuceando sin sentido.

― ¡Vamos a desayu-!

― QUE RUIDOSO.

Mal humor. Captado. Muy bien. Ahá. Hinata se alejó antes de salir herido. Pero le gustaba comer con él, así que insistió, a la distancia, donde el depredador no podía decapitarlo con sus zarpas. Bah, no era necesario. La mirada que le dio fue de lo más terrorífica.

― ¿H-hasta que hora te quedaste despierto? ―le preguntó, cambiándose con rapidez.

Kageyama gruñó. Sí, era lo más parecido a un animal salvaje en estos momentos.

Esperó a que se preparara, reparando en que el día se había vuelto soleado de un día para otro. Después de la tormenta, siempre sale el sol, ¿No es así? No hacía calor, pero tampoco era el mismo día horrible de ayer. Eso era bueno.

En la mesa en la cual siempre se sentaban había una atmosfera diferente. Kageyama, Tanaka, Nishinoya y Asahi tecleaban en el celular como una especie de sinfonía tecnológica. Le ponían caras a sus celulares y a veces se reían o se enojaban. Cuando Hinata quiso espiar por encima del hombro de su mejor amigo, él lo empujó lejos.

― Ayer vi que me agregaste a un grupo de chat ―dijo Sugawara― pero estaba estudiando así que no me metí y después no lo encontré.

― Hum.

Eso explicaba algo. ¿Acaso fue el único que le prestó atención? Daichi los miraba en silencio y el resto seguía con los ojos clavados en sus pantallas. Tsukishima y Yamaguchi estaban en otra frecuencia, como siempre.

― ¿Están en ese grupo ahora? ¡Quiero entrar!

― No.

― No, Hinata.

―Nop.

― Lo siento.

La negativa fue de los cuatro, rotunda y dura. Indiferente. Siguió molestando porque quería ser parte, pero nadie parecía tener interés en él y siempre le decían que no. ¿Por qué no? Tomó su desayuno de manera resentida, sintiéndose aislado por obligación.

Miró a Kageyama de reojo. Siempre lo miraba de reojo. Su semblante era neutro, no intimidaba cuando estaba concentrado en algo. Lo notaba extraño hoy, distante y... ligero. Como si ya no se preocupara, a diferencia de todos los días que parecía un maniático con las cosas, hasta con las que no importaban. Hoy no. Eso era mejor, o lo hubiera sido si no lo estuviera ignorando.

Y esto continuó también cuando estuvieron solos.

De vuelta en la habitación, Kageyama se tenía que preparar para sus clases y en vez de eso seguía tecleando. Lo empujó ligeramente para que dejara el celular.

― Hey ―se quejó Hinata.

― ¿Qué?

― Estoy triste.

― ¿Y a mí qué me importa?

― ¿Cómo que no te importa?

Forcejeaban como niños mientras trataban de dialogar y él por fin lanzó el celular arriba de la cama.

― No estás triste, sino no estarías molestando.

― ¡Lo estoy! ―casi lo ofendía que dudara de él.

― ¿Y por qué estás triste? ―habló su sarcasmo.

― Olvídalo.

― Dime, idiota.

― No, eres malo conmigo.

― ¿Qué tienes, diez años? ¡Dime!

Hinata estaba cruzado de brazos y sí, se sentía un niño de diez años. Pero de verdad estaba triste, aunque lo ocultara en una máscara de infantilismo. Era más fácil.

Kageyama parecía enfadado, así que no se animó a decirle nada más. Se encontraba frustrado porque nunca podía decir nada más, solo fingir, ¡Fingir! Por siempre. Por eso estaba triste. Y porque tal vez, solo un poco, de vez en cuando, hoy, específicamente ahora, estaba un poquito, solo un poquito, celoso de sus propios amigos. Y porque lo excluían.

― Hinata, dime o te juro que...

― Solo... ―lo interrumpió antes de que maldijera o amenzara― quiero un abrazo, ¿Sí?

Apoyó la frente en el pecho de Kageyama, ¿Por qué era tan alto? Eso era injusto. Le rodeó los hombros con los brazos, tratando de no ponerse en un puntitas de pie. Eso sería vergonzoso.

Por primera vez, no lo disfrutó. Se sentía intranquilo y había una sola razón para ello. Kageyama no lo tocó. Esto era un abrazo, no era muy difícil de entender. Los abrazos son mutuos. Quería gritarle que lo abrazara y que dejara de ser tan estúpido solo por un rato. No era tan complicado, ¿O sí? ¿Era tan complicado devolverle el abrazo? ¿Lo era?

― Tengo que ir a clases ―fue toda la reacción que se dignó a darle.

Fue... humillante. Sintió el instante en que pateó sus sentimientos como si fueran basura.

Estaba siendo muy dramático y lo sabía, pero comenzaba a desesperarlo esa vocecita que le decía _son solo amigos, son solo amigos, son solo amigos, no te confundas, son solo amigos y siempre lo serán, son solo amigos..._

Se separó y no lo miró. No quería mirarlo. Inspiró profundo y se relajó. Basta. Somos solo amigos. Estaba pasando por una crisis tonta en el momento menos indicado.

― Me quedaré con esta cama ―declaró Kageyama, señalando la actual cama de Hinata, la que estaba junto a la ventana.

― ¿Por qué?

― ¿No dijiste que la mía era más cómoda? Quédatela. A mí me parecen iguales.

_SON IGUALES, IMBECIL. _Quería gritarle. _NO ES POR LA CAMA, ES POR TI_.

Kageyama agarró su mochila y volvió a centrarse en el celular. Después, se fue.

Hinata reprimió sus ganas de llorar. Era una puta mierda. Y no podía hacer al respecto. No podría hacer nada.

No quería hacer nada.

Las cosas seguirían siendo así, por siempre.

Mierda.

* * *

¿Prestar atención a la clase? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? ¿No? Entonces no le interesa.

Kageyama estuvo pendiente del celular durante las dos clases, que después de terminadas, seguía conectado. El grupo (ahora apodado como "_El rey y sus geniales y hermosos sempais"_, aunque alguien lo renombraba cada diez minutos) se había vuelto una tonta adicción. No tenía ningún sentido, pero era divertido. Internamente, le alegraba ser parte de algo. En especial porque había sido _su_ iniciativa. Era insólito, pero no se quejaba. Para nada.

Por más que estuvieran en frente, comiendo en la misma mesa (como en el desayuno, o ahora, al mediodía) seguían con el grupo activo. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Como si se atreviera, cualquiera, a decir lo que solo se animaban a escribir. Tal vez por eso a todos les gustaba tanto el grupo.

Asahi: Nishinoya tiene razón

Asahi: Es como si fuéramos de a pares

Kageyama: Excepto Tanaka.

Asahi: Wow, que rudo.

Nishinoya: JAJAJA

Nishinoya: Tenemos que buscarle un par.

Tanaka: ¿Qué es esto, un grupo de autoayuda gay?

Nishinoya: Quizás

Kageyama: Sí

Asahi: Jaja

Nishinoya: Vamos, si es un grupo de autoayuda gay, hablen

Tanaka: Ni siquiera entiendo a qué se refieren a lo de los pares

Asahi: Por ejemplo, Suga y Daichi siempre están juntos

Tanaka: Son mejores amigos

Nishinoya: ...

Nishinoya: Claro

Kageyama miró a Sugawara y a Daichi disimuladamente. Era cierto. Mejores amigos o no, a veces parecían pareja. Se sonreían ajenos a todo el mundo. Arrugó la nariz, no sabía si pensar que eso era tierno o le daba asco. O ambos.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada, como si buscara pelea. Hizo caso omiso al enano de cabello anaranjado y volvió a la conversación, que si estaba un segundo sin mirar, aparecían cincuenta comentarios y no entendía qué estaba pasando. Como ahora. ¿Qué?

Nishinoya: Hinata y Kageyama no se discute

Nishinoya: Ellos serían los primeros en venir al grupo de autoayuda gay de Tanaka

Tanaka: Hola soy Kageyama y me peleo con Hinata porque soy un idiota

Asahi: Lo siento Kageyama, pero lo leí con tu voz

Kageyama: Jódanse

Nishinoya: Jeje

Nishinoya cambió el nombre del grupo a "_Autoayuda gay con Tanaka_".

Nishinoya: Hola, soy Nishinoya y mi sempai no me noticea

Asahi: ¿Quién?

Tanaka: Hola soy Nishinoya y Asahi no me noticea

Nishinoya: Eso

Asahi: ¡Yo si te noticeo!

Asahi: (Lo que sea que sea)

Nishinoya: Aww

Tanaka: Hola soy Kageyama y le hago todas las levantadas a Hinata

Kageyama: ¿Celos?

Tanaka: No me refería a eso

Tanaka: Si Hinata te lo pide, se la levantas

Nishinoya: Guiño guiño guiño

No lanzarle el plato de sopa en la cara fue una de las cosas más duras que tuvo que enfrentar en su vida. Se tragó la vergüenza como pudo, deseando que su cara no se viera tan caliente como se sentía. Y Hinata se removía a su lado y era raro. Tanaka lo estaba mirando y comenzó a reírse.

Kageyama: Hola soy Tanaka estoy solo.

Nishinoya: Jajaja es cierto

Tanaka: Hola soy Kageyama y le levanto las bolas a Hinata

Asahi: Qué remate

Las risas de Nishinoya y de Tanaka fueron instantáneas. Eran escandalosos y Kageyama se vio tentado de abandonar la mesa, rojo como un tomate. Se rascó la mejilla y después se preguntó por qué se estaba comportando tan tímido de repente. Frunció el ceño hasta que casi le dolió la cabeza y las risas cesaron.

Daichi se aclaró la garganta y todos voltearon hacia él. Habló del próximo campeonato de vóley, dejando la mesa para ir a la cancha. Todos lo acompañaron, poniendo atención y avivando sus espíritus competitivos de ganas de ganar. Los campeonatos eran pura gloria para Kageyama y la impaciencia creció en él hasta que por fin pudo tocar una pelota en la práctica.

Pero algo definitivamente no andaba bien.

La pelota parecía suspendida en el aire, como si lo estuviera esperando. Pasaba en cámara lenta, aguardando tranquilamente a que recordara y relacionara lo que no quería ni pensar. Inconscientemente, dirigió su pase a Hinata y fue el peor pase que dio en su vida.

_Si Hinata te lo pide, se la levantas._

Su error fue mirar a Tanaka. Los chicos volvieron a estallar en risas y solo pudo agacharse e ir a buscar la pelota perdida.

― Lo siento, ¡Otro pase!

Otro pase había pedido. Qué estupidez. Antes de empezar, los chicos ya se estaban riendo y volvió a fallar el pase, otra vez hacia Hinata.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ―exigió él, fastidiándose.

― ¡Nada! No pasa nada. La próxima...

― ¡Más te vale!

― ¡No me interrumpas!

La próxima, juró. Al menos esta vez, nadie se rió y pudo pasarla limpiamente. Hinata la remató con facilidad y el choque contra el piso rebotó en el eco del gimnasio. Como las risas. Tanaka y Nishinoya estaban tentados y Asahi se tapaba la boca y miraba para otro lado. Daichi comenzó a gritarles y Kageyama se marchó de la práctica.

― No, Kageyama no te enojes ―le suplicó Asahi, seguido de Tanaka y Nishinoya.

Le dieron alcance y lo obligaron a detenerse. Divisó a Daichi con mala cara en la puerta y, detrás de él, Sugawara y Hinata miraban con curiosidad.

― ¡Te juramos que no nos volveremos a reír! ―prometió Tanaka.

― Es solo un chiste, no te enojes por eso.

― No estoy enojado, solo... olvídenlo y no sean idiotas ―masculló.

― ¡No hay problema! ―le aseguró Tanaka, dándole golpecitos en la espalda― No pongas más esa cara que da miedo.

― Si te molesta solo dínoslo ―asintió Asahi.

― ¡Siempre puedes contar con tu grupo de autoayuda gay! ―afirmó Nishinoya.

― Noya, baja la voz ―le dijo el grandote, avergonzado.

― Solo bromeo, Kageyama sabe que no hay manera de que Hinata y él estén juntos.

El dolor que trajo esa frase fue tan real que lo asustó. Apretó los labios con fuerza y se quedó mirando sus pies, construyendo rápido una barrera enorme para que no le afectara. ¡Rápido, dije! ¡Rápido! Que se acomoden los ladrillos de hielo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Pero era en vano, era demasiado tarde. Las palabras tan sinceras le hicieron daño.

Todo el mundo tomó a mal su silencio y enseguida cambiaron sus expresiones.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ―se preocupó Asahi― ¡Ustedes llevan sus bromas demasiado lejos!

― Kageyama... te gusta Hinata, ¿Cierto?

Sonaba a certeza. Nishinoya no estaba esperando una respuesta realmente. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Tragó saliva. No quería estar aquí. Quería golpear la pelota y que los resultados cambiaran, hacer de cuenta que no estaban hablando de esto y, dios, ¿Dónde firmaba para que la tierra se lo tragase?

― ¡No! ―Contestó automáticamente.

Oh, eso sonó tan falso que fue como si gritara que sí. Se quedaron callados.

― ¿Podemos volver a la práctica y fingir que nunca tuvimos ESTA CONVERSACIÓN?

― Oye, lo siento ―le dijo Nishinoya― no quise decir eso.

― Siempre tendrás tu grupo de autoayuda gay para apoyarte ―declaró Tanaka, y por primera vez, esto no parecía causarle gracia.

― ¡Sí! No te preocupes ―le sonrió Asahi.

Eso fue lo más incómodo que tuvo que pasar en su vida.

―...lo que digan. Volvamos a la cancha.

― Espera, quiero hablar contigo a solas ―pidió Nishinoya.

Los demás se lo concedieron. En la puerta, seguían los tres igual que antes, solo que la curiosidad se había vuelto incredulidad.

Nishinoya parecía más pequeño que de costumbre. Sus hombros cayeron, entre humilde y apenado, pero al mismo tiempo no era ninguna de las dos cosas. No lo miraba.

Apostaba a que quería disculparse. Era un buen chico, por más que se metiera en problemas. No iba a soportar que se disculpara, todavía no se había recompuesto lo suficiente como para terminar de armar la barrera de fría apatía que tanto necesitaba ahora. No pensaba dejarse llevar por sentimientos que no iban a ninguna parte, porque Nishinoya fue sincero y tenía toda la razón. No había manera de que él y Hinata estuvieran juntos.

― Si vas a pedirme perdón entonces ahórratelo y vamos a la cancha que estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

― No te iba a pedir perdón. Solo... sé que es extraño y estúpido, pero pensé que nunca nadie me entendería y ahora vienes tú a decir que te gusta Hinata.

― Nunca dije que me gustara Hinata.

― Tampoco lo negaste.

No, no lo hizo.

― No entiendo de qué me estás hablando.

― De que estoy enamorado de Asahi.

Nishinoya apretaba los puños con fuerza y como Kageyama no le respondió, levantó su vista hacia él, sus ojos brillantes y furiosos. Sabía muy bien qué quería decir esa expresión. Frustración. Frustración pura.

Ya sea porque entendía a la perfección la frustración o por una conexión de sentimientos no correspondidos, por lo que fuera, se dejó abrazar por Nishinoya. Empezó a comprender que le esperaba un camino duro ahora que le había dado forma a lo que sentía y eso le daba un poco de miedo, era enterrarse en lo desconocido sin saber cómo defenderse.

Le devolvió el abrazo, compartiendo la frustración y aliviado de que, aunque no supiera defenderse, tenía de apoyo a Nishinoya. Y el de los demás. Era nuevo en esto de los afectos, no acostumbraba a abrazar y solo se lo había permitido a su madre y a Hinata, pero ahora estaba bien. Porque nada estaba bien.

El libero lo abrazó con fuerza y oyó un resoplido que pudo haber sido de bronca o de tristeza. No lo sabía. Pero sentía ambos, juntos, molestando. Sentimientos. Qué carajos.

Se separaron y Nishinoya recuperó su sonrisa, dando pasos alegres hacia la cancha. Supo que estaba aparentando. Nunca había sido bueno para distinguir los estados de ánimo de los demás, pero por primera vez empezaba a meterse en todo este rollo. Y no le gustaba nada. Prefería seguir siendo el Kageyama Tobio que se dedica completamente al vóley y eso es todo lo que puede llegar a entusiasmarlo, pero supo que las cosas no volverían a ser las de antes.

Quería hablar de Hinata con esto. ¡Luego! En la noche. Algo debía preguntarle, sobre amor. Bah, ¿Qué sabría él? Aunque era al único que se animaría a preguntar directamente.

Solo, un detalle. Un detalle pequeño.

¿Dónde está Hinata?

― ¿Dónde está Hinata? ―expresó en voz alta.

― Y Suga... ―añadió Nishinoya.

― Se fueron ―Daichi parecía irritado― se suspende la práctica por hoy.

Todos protestaron, pero Daichi no estaba de humor y realmente era peor que Oikawa cuando estaba de malas. Bueno, eso es una exageración. Nadie es peor que Oikawa. Fueron al comedor y se distrajeron, hablando del campeonato y de que, si tenían suerte, podrían conocer lugares nuevos, según dónde fueran los partidos. Le gustaba viajar, aunque se la pasara durmiendo. Escuchar a sus amigos tontear y gritar toda la tarde lo relajó, volviendo a la normalidad. Fue inusual que Hinata no apareciera e interrogaron a Sugawara cuando llegó.

― Eh... Se siente mal. Está durmiendo, así que no vendrá a comer.

La cena fue igual que siempre, pero había una inexplicable tensión en el aire, que venía de Sugawara y Daichi. Ellos no hablaban ni sonreían como siempre. Tendrían sus problemas, quien sabe. Se preguntó si debería llevarle comida a Hinata, pero eso no lo dijo en voz alta ni lo hizo. Si quería comida, que se la pidiera cuando subía a la habitación, y si estaba muy mal, entonces consideraría traérsela (por más que al final terminara accediendo).

A pesar de todo, había sido un buen día. Todo había acabado bien y tenía bastante material para reflexionar en una noche de insomnio, pero no había problema, porque era viernes. Al día siguiente no habría clases, solo se iba a despedir de Hinata porque él prometió a su familia que los visitaría. Kageyama no había prometido nada y era un largo viaje, así que todavía no decidió nada para el fin de semana. Lo consultaría con la almohada, también.

Se podría decir que tenía sus expectativas arregladas para esta noche, pero lo que halló en la habitación lo tomó completamente desprevenido.

Hinata estaba hecho una bolita en su cama, la de al lado de la ventana, llorando sin consuelo. Estaba tenso y parecía estar temblando, pero no estaba seguro. Su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas que caían rodeando esa boca pequeña y furiosa, de pena honda.

Se asustó y se acercó con urgencia.

― ¿Hinata? ¿Qué te sucede?

― ¿Qué mierda te importa?

― ¿Cómo no me va a importar? Eres... ¡Mi mejor amigo! ―Afirmó, casi con orgullo.

― ¿Estás jodiendo, no? ― ¿Qué era ese vocabulario? ― ¡Tú no eres mi mejor amigo! Ni siquiera quiero que seas mi amigo.

Se quedó mirándolo, atónito. ¿Estaría enfermo o algo?

― Hinata, deja de decir tonterías. ¿Estás enfermo o...?

― ¿Crees que estoy bromeando? ―se sorbió la nariz y lo miró con los ojos llorosos― ¡No quiero ser tu amigo! Limitémonos a jugar vóley juntos hasta el día en que pueda vencerte.

― ¿De qué estás hablando? Deja de ser un idiota ―le contestó, perdiendo la paciencia.

Agradeció la barrera de frialdad que había construido en la tarde. Sin ella, esto sería algo difícil. Quizás sentiría las heridas que le producían sus palabras, pero no tenían sentido, así que no les dio importancia.

Hinata se limpió la cara con un gesto patético. Lo conmovía y tenía ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que no se preocupara por bobadas, que estaba todo bien, que sí era su mejor amigo. Esas cosas. Quería que volviera a sonreír y quería dormir.

― ESTOY HARTO DE TI, de eso estoy hablando. Estoy harto de cargar con esta amistad que ni siquiera quiero, me cansé de ti y de todo lo que te incluye, no es tan difícil de entender con la personalidad de mierda que tienes. Así que déjame en paz de por vida, ¿Quieres? ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? ¡Y no somos mejores amigos! ¡No somos amigos! Somos compañeros de vóley y nada más, y ojalá no fuera ni eso.

Sus palabras rompieron la barrera y le entregaron un déjà vu. Conocía esta sensación. La conocía de antaño, se la sabía de memoria. Conocía a la perfección lo que era una confianza quebrada, una fe que se vuelve tonta, un agujero que creía lleno y ahora se daba cuenta que estuvo vacío una vez y que Hinata no quería llenarlo.

Conocía esa brecha. Sus anteriores compañeros hicieron un buen trabajo al enseñarle lo horrible que era quedarse solo. La asquerosa sensación de que alguien que te importa te destroce y te empuje a un lado, sin tener en cuenta qué es lo que vayas a sentir. Y esto fue mil veces peor que la primera vez, porque no se trataba de compañeros con los que se gritaba en un partido, se trataba de quien consideraba su mejor amigo. Se trataba de quien se había enamorado.

No sentía más que un agujero en el pecho y un creciente y desesperante miedo. Sus pies se movieron solos. Dio media vuelta y salió por la misma puerta por la que había entrado y nunca había sentido tantas ganas de echarse a llorar. Se atragantaba en angustia y su cabeza repetía las palabras de Hinata, con la rabia y pena con la que las había pronunciado.

Era incomparable con cualquier otra sensación que experimentó en su vida, ya que las sensaciones más fuertes las había sentido jugando al vóley en campeonatos, pero jamás sería lo mismo. Podía sentir todo lo que quisiera y estar enojado, triste o lo que fuere, pero en el fondo sabía que habría más partidos por jugar que lo estaban esperando. Hinata era un partido único que ya se había terminado y nunca volvería a tener la oportunidad de jugar. Si es que había participado alguna vez, porque se sentía más como estar en la banca, esperando a que Hinata asintiera y lo dejara entrar a su partido. Era una alegoría compleja e innecesaria, pero era lo que más podía asemejarse a sensaciones fuertes. No obstante, esto sobrepasaba lo que era una sensación. Era tristeza en el más puro de sus sentidos.

Solo había un lugar al que se le ocurrió ir.

Asahi apareció en el umbral y se veía muy confundido. Nishinoya se asomó por detrás.

― ¿Kageyama? ¿Qué pasó?

No sabía cómo saldría su voz. No sabía si podría llorar en frente de ellos. No sabía cómo enfrentarlo. No sabía qué decir. No sabía nada.

― Yo... puedo... ¿Pasar la noche... aquí? ―inquirió, lleno de dudas.

― Claro ―dijo Nishinoya― dormiré con Asahi. No hay problemas.

― Pero, ¿Qué pasó?

― Peleé con Hinata. No quiero hablar de eso.

Y no preguntaron. Eso fue lo mejor. No quería hablar y si fuera por él, se hubiera ido solo a alguna parte. Pero era de noche y no tenía alguna parte a donde ir.

― ¿Quieres cambiarte? ―Ofreció Asahi― Nosotros ya vamos a dormir, tengo que levantarme temprano mañana...

― Solo me iré a dormir. Está bien. Gracias.

― ¿Necesitas algo?

― No.

― Bueno...

― Buenas noches ―murmuró Nishinoya, que de buenas nada tenían.

Ni siquiera prestó atención a la habitación, que parecía muy diferente a la que vivía. No quería pensar en nada. Se acostó en la cama de Nishinoya y era tan impropio, tan lejano a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Era terrible. Se sentía terrible.

Una vez que las luces estuvieron apagadas, se puso a llorar. Todo lo que no había expresado en la semana, la presión universitaria, las pocas horas de sueño, las tensiones, sus nuevos sentimientos, la pelea, la soledad, el miedo, todo estalló en ese momento. Se sintió indefenso. No lloraba hace años y la última vez su madre había estado allí para abrazarlo. Ahora no había nadie para abrazarlo y de a poco dejó de importarle que hubiera dos personas en el mismo cuarto, no podía dejar de gimotear y removerse y permitirse lo que nunca se permitía a sí mismo.

Tenía familia, tenía amigos.

Y se sentía tan solo.

Hinata...

No durmió casi nada. Alcanzó a adormecerse unos minutos, pero apenas pasaba media hora que volvía a estar consciente y daba vueltas en la cama y se consumía en silencio. A la llegada del amanecer, supo que era inútil permanecer allí. No iba a conciliar el sueño. Era imposible.

Se levantó y se calzó las zapatillas. Antes de irse, se distrajo con la cama contigua. Nishinoya descansaba la cabeza en el amplio pecho de Asahi y él le rodeaba el cuerpo con un brazo y, de verdad, parecían pareja. Eso lo hizo sentirse peor, porque los envidiaba y al mismo tiempo sentía lástima por Nishinoya, porque estaba en una situación similar a la de él. No había caso. El amor no correspondido lo arruinaba todo.

Salió a correr por el campus y la zona de los alrededores. Era todo lo que podía hacer. Quizás, si se agotaba físicamente, podría dormir. Y dormir era la única manera de no pensar.

No estaba entrenando, estaba corriendo en su más pura definición. No tenía destino pero llevaba prisa. Hacía frío y también buscaba el calor del ejercicio, pero no era suficiente. Nada era suficiente para llenar ese vacío.

Corrió como si hubiera un lugar al cual huir de sus sentimientos.

* * *

Quiero aclarar (sí, de nuevo vengo a aclarar~!) que lo de Kageyama no es una tragedia boba y exagerada. A lo largo del manga, demuestra el miedo que tiene de que él pase la pelota y no haya nadie (y no esté Hinata) para recibirla, trauma que le dejaron sus ex compañeros. Y todas las veces que se molesta por lo que pasó. Y me gusta pensar en todos los personajes como algo más que un personaje, alguien que tiene sentimientos, y en él, alguien que realmente teme que lo dejen de lado, aunque no lo vaya a admitir. Y que esa persona que lo deja de lado sea Hinata, tiene un peso enorme. Lo aclaro porque siempre odié esas historias donde uno deja al otro y ese otro se corta las venas y se suicida y pum, es un idiota. Este no sería el caso, ¡O al menos así lo pensé yo! Pero como siempre, sus ideas, headcanons y opiniones son bienvenidas c:


	8. Capítulo 7

― Dije que estoy bien, ¡Estoy bien!

Sugawara y Daichi intercambiaron miradas de desconfianza. Pero Hinata estaba siendo sincero: se sentía bien. Quitando, obviamente, las ganas de tirarse a un pozo y no volver a salir. Fuera de eso, se había sacado un peso de encima al gritarle a Kageyama. Era como si no tuviera que cargar más con lo que había acarreado tanto tiempo, ahora lo había soltado, mirando cómo caía al suelo y se rompía, diciendo "ya no me hago cargo". No más amistad, no más problemas.

En el fondo, sabía que se estaba consolando y era más complicado. E iba a ser complicado. No se podía deshacer de sus sentimientos de un día para el otro y no podía pelearse con su compañero de cuarto y de vóley. Si lo hacía, todo se iría cuesta abajo.

Y lo había hecho. Se había enojado, le había gritado y, al carajo con todo, se sentía bien. Era como salir de la ducha, limpio y renovado. Más relajado, seguro. No se permitió pensar ahora en las consecuencias que traería todo esto.

― Bueno, entonces me alegro ―dijo Suga, dudoso.

Daichi suspiró. Empezó a decir algo que sonaba serio, así que Hinata lo interrumpió. No necesitaba sermones, no ahora.

― Ahí viene el autobús ―señaló, bajando a la calle―. Gracias por acompañarme a la parada, ¡Nos vemos el lunes!

Buscó un asiento cerca de la ventana y agitó la mano para despedirse de sus amigos. Suga le devolvió el gesto y Daichi le sonrió. El autobús arrancó, dejando todo atrás. Se sentía un poco como estar huyendo. "_No. Me voy a casa."_

Sin embargo, el viaje era largo e inevitablemente terminó pensando en el día anterior. Hinata había estado ocultando lo mal que estaba emocionalmente para poder disfrutar de una buena práctica en la tarde. No había mejorado después de ver a Kageyama, su intento de abrazo no correspondido y el hecho de que lo ignorara durante el almuerzo. Pero qué le iba a hacer, se trataba de Kageyama.

Eso pensó.

Después de que la práctica fuera un desastre y él saliera, seguido de Nishinoya, Tanaka y Asahi, supo que algo andaba mal. Daichi le dijo que era mejor que no se metiera, que parecía asunto de ellos. Hinata se quedó impaciente en la puerta hasta que volvieron, pero luego Nishinoya abrazó a Kageyama y no entendía nada.

No eran celos. No era envidia. Era furia, contra Kageyama. ¿Por qué no lo había abrazado a él, a su mejor amigo, cuando se sentía terrible? ¿Por qué sí a Nishinoya? El sentimiento exacto era el de haberse dado cuenta que realmente no era privilegiado en tener una amistad con él como había pensado tanto tiempo, que no era especial porque un tipo tan indiferente le tenía aprecio. No. Y como era así, la amistad perdió un valor muy importante para él.

Tenía una amistad entre manos que no quería tener y que, para colmo, no era tan valiosa como creía, ¿Qué más iba a hacer?

Sugawara lo siguió cuando salió enojado de la cancha. No compartió todas estas ideas con él, pero aceptó su consuelo que sirvió para sacar toda la pena que había dentro suyo. Cuando logró calmarse para irse a la habitación a dormir, Kageyama llegó y la bomba estalló sola.

Se sentía bien, en serio. Todavía estaba tratando de descifrar si es que de verdad se sentía más ligero o había quedado un vacío en su interior. Rogaba con que fuera lo primero.

En casa lo recibieron con una alegría que Hinata no pudo compartir. Negó con la cabeza y respondió "nada" cuando su madre indagó sobre qué andaba mal y su hermanita lo siguió con sus ojos grades hasta que se encerró en la habitación. No era justo venir a pasar el fin de semana con la familia y quedarse solo, pero era más el alivio cuando no tenía fingir sonrisas. De todas formas, no estaba fingiendo nada, y eso era lo que había preocupado a su madre.

― Estoy cansado ―explicó durante el almuerzo―, no es nada ―le aseguró.

Ella no parecía satisfecha, pero no indagó. En cambio, empezó a hacer preguntas acerca de la universidad y las clases, hasta que sin saberlo, se metió con lo que no debía.

― ¿Cómo está el equipo de vóley? ¿Y Kageyama?

― Bien ―respondió automáticamente. Empujó el plato a medio terminar y se levantó de la mesa―. No tengo hambre. Me voy a dormir.

― Pero no has terminado la comida ―le replicó, incrédula―. Hinata...

Se fue al baño y se lavó la cara. El espejo le devolvió una expresión desolada, exaltada como la de un animal en peligro. Se daba pena a sí mismo. Sus ojos brillaban de húmeda tristeza y se tiró más agua para poder enjuagar la angustia. Como no funcionaba, se fue a su cuarto.

Bajó la persiana y se acostó. Sí, era la primera vez que rechazaba la comida sin ninguna razón. ¿Se encontraría deprimido? No tenía hambre. La parte de estar cansado era cierta, pero no sabía si era capaz de dormirse, a pesar de que los párpados le pesaban y el cuerpo agradecía la cama mullida.

Su habitación no había cambiado mucho en estos años. Seguía en su constante desorden, el escritorio lleno de deberes, que ahora no eran suyos, sino de su hermanita, que también tenía su cama cerca de la de él.

Inspeccionando el cuarto, se quedó dormido en algún momento. Los golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron y su madre abrió la puerta. Tenía la extraña sensación de haber estado soñando, por eso creyó que aun lo hacía cuando vio a Kageyama entrar por la puerta. Pero estaba seguro de que había escuchado a su madre y se le quedó mirando estúpidamente.

Esto no era un sueño.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―le espetó.

― Tu madre me llamó y me dijo que era urgente... que podrías estar muriendo...

Kageyama estaba serio, pero al parecer, sus ganas de irse eran las mismas ganas que tenía Hinata de echarlo. No podía creer que su madre lo hubiera llamado a él porque estaba preocupada de su salud, o lo que sea. A veces podía ser una exagerada. ¿O había exagerado para que él viniera a animarlo? Como fuere, no lo quería aquí.

― No me estoy muriendo, así que puedes irte.

Se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda. Estaba siendo descortés e infantil pero, ¿Qué más iba a hacer? Clavó la vista en la pared y se refugió en el calor de las sábanas. No escuchó pasos, no escuchó una puerta cerrarse, nada. No se fue.

― ¿Podemos hablar?

Sonó tan humilde, tan impropio de él. Qué diablos. No.

― No. ¡Vete!

Se sentía increíblemente mal y bien no tener que responderle con palabras bonitas. Odiaba cuando alguien quería decir algo y decía otra cosa, eso siempre. Ahora no estaba siendo más hipócrita y encontraba una especie paz consigo mismo, y al mismo tiempo, había cagado la relación que tenía con su mejor amigo, la persona que amaba. Eso lo estaba matando por dentro, pero pretender también lo mataba por dentro, así que, al fin y al cabo, era lo mismo.

Esta vez sí lo oyó salir y eso lo tranquilizó. Pero enseguida entró su madre.

― ¡Shouyou Hinata qué crees que estás haciendo? ―se oía tan indignada como sorprendida y no parecía decidirse de cuál de las dos maneras mostrarse.

― Yo no le pedí que viniera ―le contestó, poniéndose de pie.

Su madre tenía la misma altura que él. La podía mirar a los ojos y eso siempre lo reconfortaba, pero por alguna razón, hoy se sentía más pequeño. Juntó sus manos, ansioso y nervioso. Era mayor de edad, no se suponía que lo estuvieran retando.

― Yo lo hice y estamos preocupados por ti.

― Mamaaá, no lo incluyas en esa frase, no lo metas en esto ―le pidió, entre enojado y suplicante.

― Shouyou, estoy muy decepcionada.

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de irse y para él fue como una patada en el estómago. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué nadie lo entendía? Se asomó como si fuera un perrito asustado. Su madre hablaba con Kageyama en la puerta y después ella le abrió.

Por impulso, por las palabras de su madre, por instinto puro. O por nada de eso. Por alguna razón, corrió hacia la puerta y salió, cerrándola para que su madre no le dijera nada. Kageyama se dio vuelta y le frunció el ceño. Supo que debía decir algo, pero no estaba preparado para decir nada. Ni siquiera tenía algo que decir.

― ¿Por qué viniste? ―inquirió.

― Ya te lo dije, idiota.

― ¿Y de qué querías hablar?

Hinata ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, a excepción de un te amo. Que, por razones más que evidentes, no iba a pronunciar. Quizás se apiadó, como él ya le dijo todo, escucharía todo lo que Kageyama tenía para decir. Y con suerte, le haría el suficiente daño como para odiarlo. ¿Eso era posible? Ojalá que sí, deseó.

― ¿Qué fue todo lo de ayer?

― Todo lo que quería decirte... desde hace tiempo ―se encogió de hombros, intentando restarle importancia. Pero era algo muy grande como para que no importara.

― No jodas, ¿Estás diciendo que nunca fuiste mi amigo y que me odias? Porque nos conocemos hace tres años y si me lo hubieras dicho hace tres años probablemente te hubiera golpeado porque también te odiaba. Pero que me lo digas ahora no tiene sentido ―se cruzó de brazos, tranquilo.

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Lo sacaba de quicio. Hinata no podía estar tranquilo. Le dolía el estómago y el pecho, le escocían los ojos y todavía tenía un poco de moco en la nariz por las ganas de llorar de antes. Y las de ahora. Definitivamente no estaba tranquilo.

― Sí tiene sentido ―lo contradijo―. Que no puedas entenderlo no es mi culpa. Si estás diciendo que no mentí mientras estábamos juntos, quiero decir, siendo amigos, es cierto, no lo hice. Fuimos amigos, pero después me cansé de ti, ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

No, pero era difícil de poner en palabras y Kageyama no lo estaba entendiendo. No es como si se hubiera cansado de él, se cansó de estar con él de la manera en que estaban. Pero si lo malinterpretaba, ¿Qué importaba ahora? Nada.

Kageyama lo miró enojado. No le contestó. Esperen, ¡Eso no era enojo! No sabía lo que era. No podía leer su expresión, pero daba miedo, daba la impresión de que estaba furioso. Lo conocía bastante para saber que esa no era su cara de furioso.

Ay, no.

No.

Cuando lo comprendió se sintió una mierda. No había otra palabra para esto. Kageyama se parecía tanto a la imagen que le devolvió su espejo horas antes que se le cayó el alma al suelo. Sus pies se movieron solos cuando avanzó, arrepentido, a darle un abrazo, porque no se le daban muy bien las palabras de consuelo.

Kageyama lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que lo obligó a ponerse en puntitas de pie. Se dio cuenta, por primera vez, cuánto daño le había hecho. Estuvo siendo egoísta, pensando todo este tiempo en cuan pesados habían sido sus emociones que se olvidó de las de él. Se olvidó de todo eso estando en sus brazos, arrepintiéndose de ser tan imbécil. Lo había herido y ahora él lo estaba abrazando como si temiera que desapareciera en cualquier momento.

― Lo siento ―susurró Hinata.

― ¿Por qué no podemos seguir siendo amigos?

Esa pregunta lo pilló desprevenido. Quiso deshacer el abrazo e inventar alguna excusa, pero él lo seguía apretando contra su cuerpo. Se sentía tan cálido que no podía separase. No podía. Que se estuviera comportando como un imbécil no quería decir que sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado. Después de todo lo que dijo, después de todo lo que dijo, seguía completamente enamorado de Kageyama.

― Porque no...

Transcurrieron los largos minutos y Hinata seguía buscando las palabras correctas. No las encontró. Se separó, a pesar de que ni Kageyama ni su propio cuerpo querían. Se aclaró la garganta pero no sabía qué iba a venir a continuación. Todo su valor, toda la satisfacción de haberle gritado en la cara se había desvanecido por completo, dejando lugar a la culpa, un sentimiento que no hacía más que hundirlo más profundo en su malestar.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―cuestionó cuando comenzó a irse.

― Me voy ―dijo tan simple como duro.

― ¿A esta hora? Quédate a dormir.

― No.

― No te vuelvas tan tarde a la universidad ―y esta vez, sí se estaba preocupando por él―. Mamá se quedará más tranquila se te quedas.

Kageyama suspiró y cedió a regañadientes, porque tenía razón.

La cena fue de lo más incómodo. Por suerte, su madre captó la atmosfera e intentó llenar el silencio con preguntas tontas sobre las clases y las materias, haciéndolo más fácil. Natsu contribuyó, como si se hubiera percatado de la situación e intentara resolverla con inocencia.

― ¿Si Kageyama se queda voy a dormir con mamá?

― Sí, amor ―le respondió ella.

― ¿Y podemos ver una película juntas?

― Claro.

Generalmente, corrían la cama de Natsu porque era muy pequeña y tiraban un colchón para que Kageyama pudiera dormir. Esta no fue la excepción.

Le daba un poco de vergüenza que su pijama tuviera ositos, pero era viejo y comprar un pijama nuevo no estaba en su lista de cosas importantes que hacer. Pero en este momento, desearía haberlo puesto en esa lista. Kageyama optó por quedarse con su ropa, de todas formas la ropa de Hinata era muy pequeña como para que le entrase. Cada mirada, cada conversación, cada detalle tonto era incómodo. Estaban peleados y querían arreglarlo, y Hinata sabía que era el único que ponía trabas en ello.

No quería una amistad con Kageyama y tenía la desgracia de ser terco. Y también, tenía al desgracia de ser buena persona y quererlo con todo su corazón, por lo que tampoco podía ser desconsiderado y mandarlo a la... Aunque ya lo había hecho. Y se sentía fatal. ¿Cómo iba a arreglar esto?

Apagó la luz y Kageyama se quejó.

― Espera, no encuentro el colchón.

Hinata lo agarró por la muñeca y lo arrastró por el cuarto, teniendo el mapa de su habitación en la cabeza. Pero no lo soltó. Se acostó en su cama y tiró de él.

Kageyama se sentó en la cama a su lado. Se preguntó qué estaba pensando. Es decir, tienes a tu mejor amigo que ya no quiere ser tu amigo pero te abraza y te incita a que te subas a su cama. Era rarísimo, lo sabía. _Si entendieras_, insistió, mentalmente, inútilmente, enamorado.

― ¿Quieres dormir aquí? ―le ofreció con voz suave.

― No.

― ¿Estás molesto?

― ¡Sí, estoy molesto! No sé cómo lo haces, pero te las arreglas para fastidiarme siempre.

Lo que realmente le impactó fue la manera calmada con la que lo dijo. Como si estuviera harto de ello, pero al mismo tiempo tratara de decir "no puedo hacer nada". Se fue a su colchón, dejando la cama sola y vacía, toda para él.

Se quedó mirando el techo, sin poder verlo en la oscuridad. Escuchó el murmullo de una televisión en el otro cuarto y los comentarios de su hermanita. Antes era tan sencillo, ¿Qué cambió? El amor seguía siendo el mismo, la relación era la misma antes de que la arruinara...

No. Su amor se extendió hasta que no podía mantenerlo para sí y la relación se había vuelto más íntima desde que se habían mudado. Eran pequeñas cosas que habían roto todo el equilibrio que había entre ellos. Ahora debía decidir si iba a intentar recuperar la amistad que tenían antes o cortar ahora cualquier tipo de amistad. Le hubiera gustado escoger cortar por lo sano, pero había mucho amor de por medio, y como siempre, el vóley también tenía su presencia.

¿Amigos? Eso era lo único que le quedaba. Ofrecer una tregua y seguir tragándose todo. Y seguir rogando, por favor, que el amor no sea eterno.


	9. Capítulo 8

Al principio, creyó que se encontraba en su casa. Esa calidez y aroma a hogar llenaba la casa de Hinata, que algún día habría considerado casi como propia.

Lo primero que hizo al despabilarse fue reservar un boleto en el autobús de vuelta para la universidad. La buena suerte no estaba de su lado, ya que el más temprano que había disponible era el de las cinco de la tarde. Quería irse ahora. Definitivamente, no la estaba pasando bien. Por suerte, eran las once de la mañana y solo quedaba soportar seis horas de incomodidad con Hinata.

Como era inapropiado levantarse y desayunar si Hinata todavía descansaba, pensó en alguna alternativa para pasar el tiempo. Podría revisar el grupo (ahora apodado _"Asahi, el onigiri estaba rancio",_ quién sabe por qué) pero todos empezarían a interrogarlo. No les había dado explicaciones a Nishinoya ni a Asahi antes de largarse, ni tampoco se había cruzado con los demás. Y aunque fuera a desayunar, si la madre de Hinata estaba despierta, empezaría a preguntarle también.

Solo le quedaba seguir durmiendo. Pero antes, al baño...

Sintió un par de ojos en su espalda cuando se puso de pie. Hinata lo observaba con ojos bien abiertos, como si no hubiera podido dormir en toda la noche.

Fue al baño. Desayunaron juntos, en un silencio que reinaba más intimidante que cualquier contrincante en la cancha. Cuando la madre de Hinata y Natsu se unieron a la mesa, Hinata le ofreció ir al patio. No quería estar a solas con él, pero era mejor que una mirada de madre sobre él y una chiquilla ruidosa (a quien le tenía afecto, pero seguía siendo una chiquilla ruidosa).

Habían practicado muchas veces en ese patio. En varias ocasiones tenían que ir a poner cara lastimera para que el vecino les devolviera la pelota que había terminado desviándose para cualquier lado. Eran buenos recuerdos. Se sentaron en el suelo como si fuera uno de aquellos días.

Era un día espléndido. El sol le bañaba la cara de calidez, no había rastros del frío estacional, y el cielo se vestía de un hermoso celeste. De vez en cuando se oía a un pájaro cantar o algún chillido de Natsu desde la casa, pero nada más. El domingo estaba en paz. En completa paz.

Hinata no. Él parecía triste y reflexivo (esto último era alarmante). Por un segundo, no podía comprender cómo era que no podía encajar con el día. Eran el uno para el otro. Hinata era brillante como el sol, despejado como el cielo, alegre como el cantar de los pájaros y ruidoso como su hermana. Quería que estuviera alegre, que volviera a ser el mismo de antes, así podría disfrutar también él.

Hinata sintió su mirada sobre él y se la devolvió. Kageyama no desvió la vista. Pero los ojos marrones parecían nerviosos y sí lo hicieron, para fijarse en el suelo y después volver a encontrarse con su mirada. Después la volvió a apartar.

Kageyama no tenía ningún interés en alejar la mirada. Las cosas andaban mal y lo sabía perfectamente, y odiaba cuando las cosas no funcionaban como debían. Lo que no sabía era cómo iba arreglar su relación con Hinata, pero estaba cien por ciento seguro de lo que quería.

En este momento, quería besarlo. Y la serenidad que lo llenaba de paz le dijeron que era una buena idea. Su relación estaba muy rota y seguir equivocándose no iba a hacer ninguna diferencia. El partido estaba perdido, ¿Por qué no darse el antojo de hacer lo que quería?

Hinata volvía a mirarlo, confundido de recibir tanta atención. Kageyama se acercó lentamente, cerrando los ojos para no tener que ver la reacción de Hinata. No quería pensar en los nervios. No ahora que había sacado valentía de quién sabe dónde para hacer la estupidez más grande que iba a cometer en su vida.

Sus labios se encontraron con los de Hinata en un suave roce. Disfrutó cada largo segundo antes de acobardarse y comenzar a alejarse, pero pensó que esta iba a ser su única ocasión y le estampó un beso apresurado, de esos que le daría a alguien en la mejilla.

Ahora sí, bien, ya está. Lo hecho está hecho. Se abrazó las piernas, sin dirigirle ni una mirada más, y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas. Miró el césped sin verlo durante un rato. Poco a poco empezó a caer en lo que había sucedido, entonces se sonrojó violentamente y apretó el cuerpo más contra sí mismo, como si intentara reducirse de la vergüenza.

Hinata no dijo ni una palabra. De reojo vio que se dejó caer de espaldas.

Pasó alrededor de una hora. Kageyama estaba muy concentrado arrancando pedacitos de pasto, con cuidado, simétricamente. Era mejor que pensar. No quería pensar. Y aun así, estuvo todo este tiempo fantaseando con esa boca tierna y parlanchina que parecía conocer de toda la vida. Se sentía un adolescente tonto. En realidad, técnicamente contaba como adolescente. Oh, dios, no quería seguir pensando en Hinata, por más que su cabeza estallara por él. Esto era tan nuevo, pero el sentimiento era conocido, como si esto hubiera sido así de toda la vida.

Se adormeció cortando el pasto ante la calidez de los rallos del sol sobre su cabello y su cara, que todavía no había levantado de sus rodillas. A pesar de todo lo que tendría que enfrentar más tarde, en este preciso instante, era agradable. Quería que el sol velara por él, que el sol le diera el mismo calor a sus sentimientos, que refulgiera por siempre. Quería dejar de reemplazar el nombre de Hinata por la palabra sol en sus pensamientos.

― ¡Chicos! ¡El almuerzo está listo!

No se hablaron. Participaron de la conversación, pero usando de mediadora a la madre y a la hermana de Hinata, sin hablarse directamente. Su madre podía entender esto y les frunció el ceño durante casi toda la cena, como pidiendo que alguien le explicara qué estaba sucediendo. Kageyama no hubiera podido explicarle. "Tu hijo ya no quiere ser más mi amigo porque sí, entonces nos enojamos y en el patio me dieron ganas de besarlo y... ¿Tú qué crees?". No, no era una buena explicación para nada. Ni siquiera él podía explicárselo.

― Natsu quiere ir al parque ―comentó la madre de Hinata hacia el final de la comida―, así que nos iremos unas horas. Hinata, compré las galletitas de limón que me pediste el otro día, están en la cocina.

― Paaarqué~ ―canturreó Natsu.

― Gracias.

― Nos vemos más tarde.

Kageyama no quería quedarse solo con Hinata, pero la niña era tan hiperactiva como su hermano y a menudo su madre se la llevaba a que se agotara jugando en algún lado. De cierta forma, el vóley era el parque en el que Hinata equilibraba su nivel de energía. Siempre estaba más tranquilo luego de una práctica exhaustiva.

Sin embargo, ahora no se trataba de prácticas ni de partidos ni del vóley. Debían resolver lo que era propiamente de ellos y de nadie más, de ningún equipo ni de ninguna pelota. Y como no sabía qué hacer al respecto, cuando las mujeres se fueron, huyó al cuarto.

Hinata se tomó su tiempo antes de acompañarlo. Tenía en la mano un paquete de galletitas de limón, muy probablemente las mencionadas por su madre. Se sentó a su lado, en el borde de la cama, dejando una línea de vacio entre los dos. Estaban muy cerca, a pesar de que no se tocaban.

La tensión era tal que creyó que pronto se solidificaría y le impediría respirar, entonces se ahogaría en tensión. Está demás decir que eso estaba más cerca de una fantasía que de una pesadilla; nada le hubiera gustado más que tener que evitar esta situación a toda costa, aunque por supuesto, tratando de no perder la vida en el proceso. Bah, quién sabe.

Enseguida (aunque para él fue una eternidad) oyeron el sonido de la puerta. Unos segundos más tarde, Natsu entró al cuarto con su andar despreocupado y rebuscó en los cajones, para sacar una chaqueta color rosa pastel. Los miró a los dos y alzó el desprolijo abrigo.

― Mami dice que afuera hace frío ―les explicó, sin que ninguno le preguntara― y que si... ¡Hey! ¿Van a comerlas? ―preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, señalando el paquete sin abrir que su hermano tenía entre manos.

― ¡Sí! Ahora vete, mamá te debe de estar esperando.

― Kageyama, prueba esas galletitas ―le recomendó infantilmente, como si le emocionara la idea.

―Eh... sí.

Ella pareció satisfecha y se fue, llevándose consigo la mayor parte de la tensión. Por más tonta que hubiera sido esa irrupción, el aire podía respirarse sin ahogarlo. Era bueno. Más o menos.

Hinata carraspeó y le dio la impresión de que iba a decir algo. Parecía darle muchas vueltas en su cabeza, porque comenzó a removerse y a suspirar y a refunfuñar y Kageyama estuvo a punto de golpearlo si no fuera porque en el ambiente estaba lleno de extrañeza.

Hay cosas que uno asume, y hay cosas que uno sabe. Y están las cosas que uno no las encasilla entre las que asume o las que sabe, porque son imposibles, como los unicornios, los viajes en el tiempo o lo que salió de la boca de Hinata. Y como si le hubiera mostrado un unicornio, o hubieran viajado hacia el pasado o futuro, no importa, en cualquiera de las dos ocasiones reaccionaría igual a como lo hizo ante tan simples palabras.

― Estoy enamorado de ti.

Se quedó rígido en su lugar y lo miró con ojos bien abiertos. Quiso reírse y preguntarle si eso era una broma, pero Kageyama normalmente no reía y su cara no era de broma. Hinata estaba casi temblando de los nervios, como ya lo había visto tantas veces antes de un partido importante. Tenía una mano cerrada contra su pierna, con fuerza, y con la otra sostenía las galletitas en su regazo, que también parecía estar a punto de triturarlas. Cabizbajo, como si fuera un comentario que quería que pasara desapercibido.

No sabía si esto traería más problemas de los que quería. Nunca le habían gustado las parejitas felices y pegadizas, le provocaban violencia y odio hacia el prójimo. Pero por primera vez, entendió ese sentimentalismo. Ese mar de colores emocionales extendiéndose a lo largo de su pecho, como si pretendieran abrazarlo, como el calor del sol en una tarde tranquila.

Si traía problemas a su vida, ya no importaba. Eso debió pensarlo antes de besarlo. Ya habían llegado muy lejos para quedarse con nada.

― Me gustas.

Estaba consciente que no era lo mismo gustar que estar enamorado. Había una diferencia de sentimientos y no estaba seguro de que Hinata supiera esa diferencia. Si no la sabía, era un idiota y si la sabía... y si sabía... entonces... No sabía cómo reaccionar.

Y si sabía, Kageyama tendría preguntas. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Por qué? ¿_Por qué?_

Se sorprendió a sí mismo haciéndose esas mismas preguntas.

¿Cómo lo sabes? _No lo sé. _¿Desde cuándo? _No lo sé. _¿Cómo se siente? _Wow. _¿Por qué? _Porque eres tú. ¿Por qué?_

_"¿No estaré yo también enamorado de él? ¿Puedo ser yo el idiota que no se dé cuenta?"_

No lo sé era la respuesta universal.

Hinata se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama y, finalmente, abrió el paquete. Se dedicó a comer en silencio, pero percibió un cambio en la atmosfera. Se notaba más alegre. Y como siempre, si Hinata era feliz, Kageyama es feliz también. Qué cosa más rara.

Cuando Hinata agitó el paquete en frente de él, no se resistió a la comida. Pasaron la tarde en silencio, solo ellos, el sonido de sus bocas masticando y el plástico del paquete. Kageyama se permitió, al menos por un rato, no pensar ni preocuparse por nada que incluyera a Hinata. Solo de disfrutarlo.

Pasaron el tiempo mirando el techo y comiendo galletitas que, no era fanático de lo dulce, pero tenía que admitir que eran de las más sabrosas que había probado. Se le ocurrió mirar la hora y se dio cuenta que eran las cuatro y media de la tarde y se le iba a ir el autobús.

― Tengo que irme. Reservé un boleto que sale a las cinco ―le avisó.

Volvía a sentirse cómodo a su lado.

Hinata le puso mala cara.

― ¿Ahora? No hay problema con que te quedes a dormir.

― Te dije que ya lo reservé, idiota.

― Te acompaño ―le respondió a regañadientes, como si realmente no quisiera.

Natsu había estado en lo correcto. Su vieja chaqueta negra de Karasuno no era suficiente para darle calor en este incipiente otoño. El sol comenzaba a flaquear, perdiendo su calor de mediodía y permitiendo a los vientos jugar con la temperatura.

Tenía muchas cosas que decirle a Hinata, pero no se animaba. Por otro lado, quería plantear los temas y como solía ser directo (especialmente con él), una vez que llegaron a la parada de autobuses, se atrevió a tocar el tema. Si no, los días pasarían y el asunto sería más difícil de sacar a colación. Tendría que ser ahora. Después de todo, no era más que una pregunta.

― Hinata...

Esperó a captar su atención, que fue rápido. A su lado, el autobús tenía la puerta abierta, esperando a quien le correspondiera subir. Tenía tres horas de viaje por delante, ¡Todo un fastidio! Pero todavía tenía diez minutos.

― Seguimos siendo mejores amigos, ¿No?

Muchas expresiones pasaron por su carita pequeña. Confusión, enojo y frustración. Negó con la cabeza y movió sus manos, como si quisiera hacer un gesto más que concordara con su estado, pero como no se decidía que estado, terminó siendo un gesto vano.

― ¡No! ―exclamó― ¿Qué parte no entiendes de que no quiero que seamos más amigos? Quiero que seamos más que amigos.

Se decidió por la furia. Parecía realmente enojado, pero le costaba tomarlo en serio cuando se enojaba fuera del vóley. Era pequeño y la gente pequeña es adorable cuando se enoja, nada más. Y mucho más tratándose de Hinata, que a pesar de estar enojado, el color rojo cubría sus mejillas como si anduviera acalorado en la estación equivocada.

― ¿Más que amigos? ¿Cómo novios? ―inquirió, inseguro.

Inseguro porque no sabía si a eso se refería. Inseguro porque no sabía lo que hacía un novio. Inseguro porque no sabía si eso era lo que quería. Inseguro de si eso era lo que sentía. Inseguro de a dónde iba esta relación. Pero esas inseguridades siempre las había tenido, incluso en la amistad...

― ¡Sí!

Hinata iba a decir algo más pero se quedó callado. Decidió meter sus manos adentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mucho más abrigada que la que Kageyama tenía, ya que él no había tenido la posibilidad de escogerla en su propia casa. De reojo vio a una señora entrar al autobús y se preguntó qué hora sería.

― Pero podemos ser amigos ―insistió, testarudo.

― No, no podemos. Son dos cosas diferentes, imbécil.

― No hay mucha diferencia, ¿Por qué no podemos ser las dos cosas? ―le cuestionó.

Hinata iba a refutar, pero se quedó sin palabras. El color rojo seguía tiñendo todo su rostro. Se miró los pies, nervioso.

― No sé.

― Eres un idiota. Podemos ser novios y mejores amigos.

Su respuesta fue una mirada de incredulidad y unas mejillas encendidas. Se encogió de hombros, como si de repente no le interesara. Hubo un silencio incómodo, que esta vez, sabía cómo romper.

Sus manos se posaron en la cintura del otro mientras se acercaba, rogando que su valentía no lo abandonara. Esta vez, Hinata se puso de puntitas para ser él quien le robara el beso primero, pero tan abstraído estaba que sus narices chocaron sin fuerza. Se avergonzó enseguida y Kageyama actuó antes de que se echara para atrás, girando un poco la cabeza para que sus labios se juntaran una vez más.

Esa fue la despedida.

― Se me va a ir el autobús.

― Entonces vete. Yo estaré en la escuela mañana a la mañana.

― Universidad ―le recordó.

― ¡Eso! Cállate.

Hinata parecía nervioso y más torpe. Escuela, había dicho. Pero ya no estaban en la escuela. Ya no se odiaban, ya no intentaban un ataque rápido raro simple, ya no fallaban, ya eran otros. Ya eran novios y mejores amigos.

Se sentó en el autobús en uno de los únicos lugares vacíos. Por más que intentara reprimirlo, se mantuvo todo el viaje sonriendo como un idiota. No lo pudo evitar.

Solía dormir en los viajes largos (catalogando "viaje largo" el que durara más de 20 minutos), pero se sentía tan enérgico que no había manera de que pudiera dormir. No, no era exactamente enérgico. Se sentía ansioso, como en las mañanas en las que se despertaba antes de que sonara el despertador porque esa tarde tendrían un partido importante. Pero no había ningún partido importante. Solo era Hinata. Y eso implicaba mucho más de lo que podía entender.

De camino a la universidad, compró comida para llevar, ya que estaba de muy buen humor como para conformarse con las raciones que le daban en el comedor, pero su humor tampoco era tan bueno como para socializar en una mesa. Porque probablemente habría preguntas. No quería responder preguntas.

Kageyama comió en su cama, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la soledad. Lo único que rompió esa quietud fue su celular vibrando.

Hinata: te ompramos un regalo

Hinata: :)

Kageyama: ?

Hinata: soi natsu

Hinata: Lo siento, tengo que cambiar de contraseña

Kageyama: El patrón es una casita, hasta una nena de 5 años puede adivinarlo

Hinata: Cállate

Kageyama: ¿Qué es eso del regalo?

Hinata: Era sorpresa

Hinata: Fue su idea

Hinata: Nada

Natsu espiaba a Hinata para adivinar la contraseña de su celular y usarlo para los jueguitos. Tampoco es que las contraseñas de Hinata fueran muy complicadas. No obstante, que le hablara por Facebook era una cosa nueva.

Claro, lo del regalo había despertado su curiosidad, pero probablemente fuera alguna cosa tonta. E igual quería saber.

Kageyama: Dime

Hinata: No

Hinata: Mañana

Kageyama: Dime

Hinata: NO

Hinata: Además es algo tonto

Hinata: Cuando nos veamos mañana

Kageyama: Odio esperar

Hinata: Te hubieras quedado a dormir en casa

Kageyama: No podía

Hinata: Sí podías.

Kageyama: No

Hinata: Sí

Kageyama: No

Hinata: ...

Kageyama: Gané

Hinata: Ni creas

Kageyama sonrió. Eran tan estúpidos juntos, ¿Por qué? Poco le importaba.

Hinata: Pero como sea, mañana dormiremos juntos

Kageyama: ¿Quién dijo eso?

Hinata: Es parte de ser novios, idiota

Kageyama: Tú eres idiota

Hinata: No, tú

Kageyama: ¡No, tú!

Hinata: Nooo

La conversación continuó hasta que se sorprendió cuando el reloj de la parte superior del celular marcó la una de la mañana. Se tenía que recordar que mañana (u hoy, mejor dicho) tenía clases. Las luces ya estaban apagadas y él estaba enredado entre las sábanas por todas las vueltas que daba hasta que Hinata le respondía. Cerró los ojos un momento y el cansancio lo asaltó. No había hecho nada, pero psicológicamente se sentía agotado.

Kageyama: Me voy a dormir

Hinata: Buenas noches

Kageyama: Adiós

Hinata: 3*

Kageyama: Idiota

_"Mañana dormiremos juntos" _pensó, con la voz de Hinata diciendo lo leído. Se quedó mirando la oscuridad un largo tiempo. En realidad, no le molestaría tanto, al menos no se movía ni era tan ruidoso si estaba cansado. Pero en el fondo no quería reflexionar sobre cómo era tener una relación, particularmente entre ellos.

Se pelearían mucho, se enojarían, se odiarían a ratos. No funcionaría. Le diría idiota, Hinata se ofendería, se gritarían mucho, se empujarían, se mirarían feo, de a ratos. No congeniaban, no tenían gustos en común (aparte del vóley y la comida), no estaban hechos para convivir, se sacaban de quicio mutuamente, se burlarían, se herirían, se harían daño con palabras, llorarían de ratos, quizás.

Pero se amarían mucho, demasiado, de sobra. De eso, Kageyama estaba seguro.

* * *

*Se supone que es un corazón, pero fanfiction es jodido y no me deja ninguno de los símbolos que probé.

¿Valió la pena? Para mí sí, amé escribir este capítulo~ Pero el fic no se termina, ¡Todavía hay más! Gracias por los comentarios, como siempre, son muy valiosos para mí ^^

PD: Actualizo los martes. Los martes tienen 24 horas, zona horaria de Argentina. En este momento son las once y pico de la noche. Sigue siendo martes. Martes. Osea que si vuelvo a recibir un mensaje para que actualice rápido (algunos muy simpáticos, otros no tanto) voy a atrasarme un día a propósito. Solo les aviso...


	10. Capítulo 9

Ah, oh, ocho de la mañana. Horario horrible, hora horrible, cansancio horrible. Y ningún cansancio ni ninguna clase matutina ni ningún nada le iban a arruinar el día, o la vida. El mundo le sonreía ahora que Kageyama le correspondía y por más que pareciera una mala jugada de su mente culpa de las escasas horas de sueño, solo podía sentirse dichoso. Pero nunca había pedido nada más que esto. Quizás humillar un poco a Oikawa y ganarle a Shitorizawa mientras estaba en secundaria eran parte de su lista de pendientes, pero Kageyama había sido siempre el dueño de sus pensamientos. Y ahora era mutuo.

Los pasillos de la universidad se sentían inmensos. La universidad siempre le había parecido enorme, pero a esta hora debería estar en el aula, como el resto, y cuando los pasillos estaban casi vacíos se veían más grandes. ¡Hey! No era su culpa que el autobús se hubiera demorado; tenía una nota de la compañía para justificar el retraso. Estar resguardado siempre era bueno.

Tratando de recordar dónde estaba el aula, Hinata se dio uno de los bostezos más grandes de su vida.

― Pareces un hámster muriendo.

― Soy un cuervo ―respondió automáticamente, antes de darse cuenta que era Kageyama quien le hablaba.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y, sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó sobre él como si fuera una garrapata, en vez de un hámster o un cuervo. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y la cintura con las piernas, siendo molesto y cariñoso al mismo tiempo, las dos a propósito.

― Bájate, pesas ―se quejó él.

― Me habías dicho que no pesaba nada ―le reprochó, recordando esa noche después de su pesadilla.

― Tú no pesas nada, pero tu mochila sí ―bufó, empujándolo.

Hinata se quitó la mochila con un movimiento ágil y esta cayó al suelo. Entonces lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez sin saltarle, intentando ser solo cariñoso.

Y fue bien recibido. Ya no le importaba estar llegando tarde. Cerró los ojos, vencido por la flojera mañanera y realimente consideró quedarse dormido de parado. Sintió la nariz de Kageyama rozarle la oreja antes de oír su voz:

― Tengo clases.

Di algo romántico, estúpido, quiso decirle. Porque por un momento creyó que iba a decirle algo romántico. Lo soltó, haciéndole un puchero.

― Yo también, y estoy llegando tarde.

― Entonces nos vemos al mediodía, ¿Está bien?

― Sí... No, ¡Espera!

Kageyama lo observó impasible mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo de la mochila. Localizó el paquete amarillo de galletitas de limón y se lo entregó, avergonzado por el gesto tan tonto.

― ¿Este es el regalo? ―preguntó él, con tono suave.

― Sí...

Natsu le había dicho que parecían peleados y que la mejor manera de "volver a ser amigos" era con un regalito, y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que la comida era siempre un buen regalo. Además, también era una nota de recordatorio del momento en que Hinata se deshizo de aquellas palabras tan pesadas que residían en su corazón. Tradicionalmente, una confesión. Pero una palabra no se iguala nunca a un sentimiento.

Dejando eso de lado, lo importante era Kageyama, que parecía casi, casi casi, sonreír.

― Gracias ―murmuró, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Hinata esperaba un beso. Un beso de despedida, un beso de nos vemos más tarde, un beso de nos encontramos al mediodía. O un beso porque sí. Porque Hinata aun no sabía qué pasos dar, por más que ahora fueran novios, seguía pisando sobre seguro por pura costumbre. No se animaba a hacer nada, todavía, así que esperaba a que el otro se diera cuenta de sus ganas. Para darle una pista sobre ello, se acercó a él, expectante.

― Tengo clases ―le informó, sin comprender, porque Kageyama nunca entendía nada de estas cosas.

― Yo también.

― Bueno.

Y se fue. Eso fue todo. Hinata se quedó como un bobo en el pasillo, y no podía echarle la culpa a Kageyama por no tomar la iniciativa cuando lo podría haber hecho él, pero sí podría culpar a los dos por esa despedida incómoda y torpe.

Durmió en la siguiente clase. Nadie le decía nada, a nadie le importaba. Era la universidad. Si no aprendía, era toda su culpa y ya no era responsabilidad de un profesor, así que al final asistió en vano. Pero a pesar de eso, la siesta le sentó bien y cuando fue a comer se sentía mucho más animado que antes.

Sin embargo, había algo fuera de lo normal. Sus amigos estaban callados y no apartaban la vista de él cuando se sentó en el banco junto a ellos. Suga tenía esa expresión inquisitiva que lo estaba tentando a llevárselo a un costado a hablar a solas para contarle de todas sus alegrías como un niño emocionado. Pero enseguida llegó Kageyama y la atmósfera se volvió aun más incómoda y extraña. No fue capaz de notar eso. No fue capaz de notar nada más que su presencia, su rostro calmado y relajado, las galletitas que llevaba en la mano, sin abrir, de limón, suyas. Se encontró, como miles de otras veces, con esos ojos azules, con esa sensación rara de no poder descifrar qué era lo que pensaba cuando lo veía. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que podría ser amor. Pero en realidad, ahora mismo, no tenía importancia.

Esbozó una sonrisa y de un brinco usó el banco para impulsarse hacia sus brazos. Kageyama lo atrapó como si supiera de antemano lo que iba a hacer. ¿Era tan obvio? Por ahí lo era. Y nuevamente, no le importaba.

― No quiero comer aquí ―le susurró él― vámonos ya.

Hinata no comprendió su deseo, pero estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo. Lo soltó y tomó su mochila, sin decir una palabra, haciendo caso omiso a los ojos de sus amigos clavados en su espalda. Podía entenderlos. ¿Qué les picó? ¿No estaban enojados? Se preguntarían Sugawara y Daichi. ¿No ibas a terminar con todo? ¿Eh? ¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué se van? ¿Por qué no dicen nada?

Es difícil de explicar. Hinata no quería explicar. Quién sabe, Kageyama podría estar pensando en lo mismo. "No quiero explicar". Su voz dura y torpe sonó en su cabeza.

Hicieron la fila y se llevaron el almuerzo al campus. Kageyama no le dijo a dónde irían, pero tenía la corazonada que era hacia el mismo árbol en el que habían comido la primera y última vez.

Y no se equivocaba.

― Tenemos que explicarles ―le dijo Hinata.

Esperaba que Kageyama estuviera en la misma línea de razonamiento que él, pero pareció no entender el comentario.

― ¿Eh? ¿Al grupo? ―preguntó.

― ¿No estabas pensando en eso? ―inquirió.

― No.

― ¿Entonces...?

― Tenemos que hablar.

― ¿Por qué?

― No quiero que me abraces más.

Ignoró la opresión en su pecho, esas palabras que buscaban rasgar en su interior hasta dañar. Dirigió su atención hacia algo más curioso, que Kageyama también notó.

Sugawara, Daichi, Tanaka, Nishinoya y Asahi se sentaron en frente de ellos, a varios metros. Desde donde estaban, apenas podían distinguirlos: parecían un grupo cualquiera de amigos, que se sentaba en ronda a pasar el tiempo. Pero cada tanto giraban la cabeza hacia ellos, como si fueran malísimos espías. Estaban lejos, no podían oírlos, pero probablemente estarían analizando cada uno de sus movimientos y eso lo intranquilizaba. Fue perder la privacidad.

― ¿Por qué? ―se atrevió a preguntar.

― Todavía estoy enojado contigo.

Dejó de prestarle atención a ese grupo sospechoso de voleibolistas para volver a la conversación importante. Kageyama ya había abierto la comida y miraba hacia el costado, como quien no quiere tener contacto con el presente. Comía lentamente, casi parecía no tener apetito, ¡Eso era muy raro! Pronto descubrió que tampoco tenía apetito.

― ¿Por qué te grité y eso? Pero estaba enojado por tu culpa, por ser un idiota ―bufó.

Quería que esa pelea quedara en el pasado, que perdiera todo su valor. Porque ahora estaba bien, ¿No? ¿Las cosas estaban bien? La expresión de molestia contenida del otro le decía que no.

Aguardó a que continuara. De verdad esperó. Pero con el transcurso de los minutos, se dio cuenta que Kageyama no iba a decir nada más. Tenía la bandeja de comida en su regazo y no sentía ánimos ni de masticar. Había mucho viento, a pesar de que el día estaba de un radiante color celeste, pero el viento era frío y desalentador. Quería más abrigo. Dejó el tenedor sobre la bandeja sin tocar y se abrazó los brazos, tratando de darse calor.

― ¿Por qué me besaste en el patio? ―preguntó.

― No sé.

― ¿En qué pensabas en ese momento? ―insistió.

― En nada.

Había una tercera pregunta que no quería formular.

¿Me quieres?

No, no quería oír la respuesta. Se dio cuenta que realmente no sabía cuál era la respuesta, ya que sentía que el día anterior había sido un sueño, un onírico y dulce sueño, tan irreal y llevado por el momento, y quién sabe qué fue de verdad. Su mejor amigo podía ser un total imbécil si se lo proponía y empezaba a hacerle daño de nuevo, pero no podía abrazarlo ni besarlo, ni buscar un mísero consuelo, porque estaban enojados y sería extraño. Además, todavía estaban bajo la vigilancia de su grupo de amigos.

¿Me quieres?

No tenía manera de saberlo, porque Kageyama era complicado. Siempre lo había sido. No quería romperse ahora. Intentó recordar las cosas buenas, lo intentó, y se acordó...

¿Me quieres?

Hinata se había vuelto egoísta. Egoísta con sus sentimientos. Egoísta al compartirlos. Egoísta al exponerlos. Egoísta, todo con tal de proteger su corazón en pedacitos. Tan egoísta, que se le pasó de largo que tal vez, solo tal vez, Kageyama sí tenía derecho de estar enojado. Teniendo en cuenta que lo consideraba su mejor amigo, y que encima gustaba de él, se pasó un poco al devolverle la jugada, al usar el filo de las palabras para dañarlo exactamente como quería. Se acordó de su pena, de sus palabras de terca angustia.

Kageyama sí lo quería y Hinata lo había herido, y la diferencia entre ambos era que él lo había hecho a propósito.

Eso hizo que se sintiera fatal. Quiso darle otro estúpido abrazo, acariciarle la espalda y murmurarle que lo sentía, que él también lo había herido todo este tiempo pero que ya no tenía importancia, no realmente, no si el amor era mutuo. Eso era lo precioso que tenía ahora.

No sabía qué estaba pensando él, porque evidentemente no estaban en la misma frecuencia. Comía mecánicamente y no había vuelto a hablar, y parecía que lo había sacado de la mesa del grupo solo para decirle que estaba enojado con él. Pero había sonado sincero y desganado, por lo que todavía estaba enojado de verdad, y triste. Se veía triste.

― Lo siento ―dijo, finalmente.

― Hum.

― ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? ―replicó, frunciendo el ceño― ¡Lo siento! Siento haberte dicho cosas horribles, ¿Si? Pero estaba cansado de estarme guardando una amistad que no quería, es... frustrante. ―Bajó la voz, tratando de no deprimirse ni contagiarse del mal humor―. Odio la frustración. ―Añadió, obviamente, de mal humor.

― Da igual ―dijo, pero a juzgar por su tono de voz, no le daba igual, para nada―. ¿Crees que para mí fue divertido darme cuenta que me gustabas? Ya la estaba pasando bastante mal como para que me vinieras con eso.

― Estás siendo injusto ―escupió, ahora levantando la voz.

― No lo creo.

― ¿Darte cuenta que yo te gustaba? Eso suena a ahora. Me refiero, recientemente. Si sabes que se siente terrible, una semana, un mes, el tiempo que la hayas pasado mal, multiplícalo por dos años, o más. Dime que se siente, dime si aun seguirías fingiendo que quieres ser mi amigo.

Su voz se quebró al final y cerró la boca. El frío lo estaba irritando más de lo que estaba y solo quería golpear algo y correr. O golpear a Kageyama y correr. Pero él no parecía tener las mismas intensiones.

Abrió sus hermosos ojos, claros y oscuros al mismo tiempo. Ese azul lo maravillaba incluso en estos momentos. Ya no parecían enojados, todo lo contrario...

Kageyama parecía incómodo. También parecía tener frío. Dejó la comida a medio terminar a un costado y suspiró.

― Lo siento. Yo... no sabía. Y tú tampoco me explicas las cosas, idiota.

― Tú eres el idiota ―masculló.

Ahora entendía que un "lo siento" no curaba ninguna herida, mucho menos cuando habían sangrado durante tanto tiempo.

― Mira ―le dijo.

Sacó su celular y estuvo un rato pasando el dedo por la pantalla, Hinata tenía tantas ganas de curiosear como de comer. No tenía idea de por qué el celular era relevante, tampoco quería seguir discutiendo sobre temas tan delicados, pero _debían_. Era algo que debían hacer si querían que esto funcionara... fuera lo que sea que debía funcionar, si funcionaba. Hinata ya no sabía hacia a dónde iban con todo esto.

Kageyama le entregó el celular. Había una conversación en Facebook llamada "problemas en gayland" y enseguida supo de qué se trataba, aunque seguía sin tener la menor idea de por qué se lo mostraba.

Tanaka: ¿Qué es esto?

Kageyama: Quería hablarles de Hinata.

Nishinoya: ¿Qué?

Asahi: ¿Qué le pasa a Hinata?

Kageyama: No lo sé.

Kageyama: Pero algo le pasa.

Nishinoya: Es cierto que está raro...

Tanaka: Siempre fue raro.

Kageyama: Sí.

Tanaka: Jajaja

Asahi: ¿Y si realmente le gusta alguien?

Se tomó su tiempo para leer. Se sorprendió al ver la sugerencia de que podría gustarle Kenma, puaj, no, era como su otro mejor amigo. Del que no gustaba, claro. Se salteó un par de tonterías y al fin entendió qué les causaba tanta gracia en el entrenamiento, lo que le hizo sonreír y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo. No lo leyó completo, era mucho, pero se sorprendió al notar que, de la nada, sabían que Kageyama gustaba de él. El chat se había vuelto caótico y el creador no aparecía en él desde... desde el viernes en la noche.

Nishinoya: Se pelearon, es todo lo que sabemos

Asahi: No dijo nada más

Tanaka: ¿Qué creen que pasó?

Tanaka: No lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

Asahi: Por ahí volvió a su casa

Asahi: Es fin de semana, Hinata hizo lo mismo

Nishinoya: Supongo

Tanaka: No está en la universidad, eso seguro

Asahi: Espero que se reconcilien

Asahi: Aunque se pelean todo el tiempo, no me los imagino peleados de verdad

Nishinoya: Yo tampoco

Lo siguiente eran los chicos acusando a Kageyama de estar conectado y no contestarles. Luego, no había nada más. El grupo había nacido porque él se preocupaba por él y ese tipo de cosas limpiaba su interior, dejando atrás la pena y el dolor para hacerle sentir mejor.

― ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que te enojaras tanto? ―preguntó Kageyama cuando le devolvió el celular.

― ¿Eh? ―respondió, distraído.

― El viernes, que me gritaste y todo eso.

― Ah. No es nada.

Eso no lo aplacó. Al contrario, su amenazante mirada calló sobre él, intimidándolo un poco y haciéndolo hablar. De todas formas, de eso se trataba esta conversación. Hurgar en lo más profundo para que no quede ningún rastro de pesar pasado.

― Fue por... por Nishinoya ―le explicó―. Yo ya estaba harto de todo hace mucho tiempo. Y bueno, me sentía más especial porque tú me dejabas abrazarte, pero al ver lo de... ustedes, solo pensé que eso de ser especial era basura.

― Es por eso que eres un idiota ―contestó, ¿Dulce? No, probablemente oyó mal.

― Cállate. Te hablo en serio. Pero... ¿Por qué se abrazaron? ―Aprovechó para indagar.

Kageyama cambió de posición. Apenas le había dirigido la mirada en todo este tiempo, aunque Hinata no había apartado la suya de él.

― Me contó un secreto, algo suyo. Yo no puedo contarte porque no es mi secreto ―dijo. Eso lo ofendió y pudo percibirlo, así que añadió― Nishinoya fue el que se dio cuenta que... me gustabas, y eso. Me contó algo parecido de su vida y en ese momento, creo que él necesitaba ese consuelo más que yo.

Hinata no podía entenderlo, pero saber que había sido un abrazo pesaroso, de alguna manera, lo relajó. Con el correr de los meses, había aprendido que los celos eran una parte natural en él, y como Kageyama no tenía ninguna atadura a él, la posibilidad de perderlo ante cualquier persona era alta. Es decir, en el pasado. Ahora que sabía que lo quería de esta manera, se sentía bastante aliviado.

― ¿Por qué me besaste? ―volvió a insistir.

― Tus preguntas son molestas ―refunfuñó, aunque no parecía molesto.

― No puedes no pensar en nada en algo tan importante.

― Por eso es que no pensaba en nada, si hubiera pensado en algo no lo hubiera hecho, ¿Por qué no piensas tú? ―Se quedó callado. Kageyama hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando―. Si nuestra amistad estaba tan jodida, podía terminar de joderla dándome un gusto. En eso pensaba, y en otras cosas tontas como el sol.

― ¿El sol?

― ¡Sí, el sol! Deja de hacer preguntas.

― Está bien, no te enojes...

Ninguno estaba enojado. La tensión había desaparecido como el día en que le había hecho cosquillas, o cuando Natsu entró a la habitación. Cuando pensó en ella, cayó en la cuenta de las galletitas, del paquete sin abrir. Kageyama siguió su mirada y, como si se le hubieran antojado mágicamente, las abrió. Comieron en silencio, un silencio que de a poco iba recobrando su cómoda normalidad.

― Entonces somos novios, ¿No? ―dijo Kageyama.

― ¡Sí! Supongo.

Hinata volvió a agarrar la bandeja de comida. Se sentía alegre. Después de almorzar, hicieron que no veían al grupo de malos espías y fueron al gimnasio a entrenar.

Les permitieron la incertidumbre, esa inquieta inseguridad e incomodidad que veían que sus amigos tenían. No les dijeron nada, actuaron normal como si la pelea no hubiera tenido lugar en sus vidas. Después se las arreglarían para explicarles que estaban juntos, a Hinata le daba vergüenza pero al mismo tiempo quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Hacia al final de la cena, sus preocupaciones fueron extinguiendo su felicidad. Le había dicho a Kageyama que esta noche dormirían juntos. Fue en chiste, pero en el fondo lo decía de verdad, y su (ahora podía decirlo con orgullo) novio se tomaba las cosas en serio. No era la primera vez que compartirían una cama y eso no era lo que lo intranquilizaba, sino lo que fueran a hacer esta vez. Las ganas de besarlo eran desbordantes, pero no pasajeras. No quería hacerse expectativas, pero no podía evitarlo. No sabía qué iba a pasar y probablemente no pasara nada, pero estaba ansioso de todas formas.

Trató de no hacerse líos en la cabeza y concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba: WOW. Estaban juntos. Novios, había dicho. Cuando cayera de verdad en ello, nadie podría parar su felicidad. Pero se hallaba increíblemente tranquilo. Y sabía que no duraría por mucho.

― ¿En qué cama dormimos? ―le preguntó a Kageyama.

― ¿Aun planeas meterte en mi cama?

― Sí ―afirmó, rogando porque no se le traslucieran las ansias.

― Mmh.

Esa respuesta no le daba seguridad. Aun así, cuando las luces se apagaron, terminaron los dos en la cama de Kageyama. La primera, la original, la que no estaba al lado de la ventana. Se acurrucó contra él como si fuera un gatito, buscando afecto.

― Dos años, ¿No? ―dijo Kageyama, más para sí que para él.

― Sí ―musitó.

Hinata le dio un beso tímido en la mejilla. Unos brazos lo rodearon pausadamente, con duda o lentitud, no supo distinguirlo. Sus labios se encontraron y, esta vez, la oscuridad no lo asustaba. Por el contrario, lo hacía más sencillo. Abrió la boca, pidiendo permiso a la boca ajena con la lengua, con suma lentitud en la que no cabía duda. Kageyama respondió con ganas, devolviéndole el beso con anhelo antes de separarse. El corazón le latía como loco. Una chispa se había encendido dentro de él y había empezado a prender fuego todo lo que tenía en su interior.

Hinata insistió, pero los brazos le apretaron la cintura y sus labios se toparon de nuevo con la mejilla. ¿Le había corrido el rostro? Buscó otro beso, pero fue claramente negado. El incendio en su interior se fue convirtiendo en frustración. Kageyama lo alejó y Hinata lo persiguió, buscando nuevamente el contacto, ese calor, esa chispa...

De repente, Kageyama desapareció y se escuchó un golpe sordo.

Se había caído de la cama.

En cualquier otra ocasión, habría estallado en risas. No se sentía de humor. Estaba experimentando muchas sensaciones al mismo tiempo y todas indicaban que su felicidad tenía un precio y ese era su peor pesadilla: ser rechazado por la persona de la que estaba enamorado. El rechazo era tan horrible como lo había supuesto.

― Eres un idiota.

― Lo siento ―fue todo lo que dijo.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó, sonaba enojado.

Su calor ya no era reconfortante en la cama y aunque estuvieran bastante cerca, como siempre había querido, tenía un sabor amargo en la boca y no se sentía cómodo.

― Solo quería... ¿Besarte? ―Era como si estuviera siendo regañado.

― Y yo no, así que mejor durmamos.

Rechazo. Amargo, agrio, desagradable rechazo. Sabía que estaba siendo injusto con la vida, ya que esto era lo que tanto había deseado, ser correspondido. Pero la vida también estaba siendo injusta con él, entonces no sabía qué debía sentir y estaba impotente ante las dificultades que tenían. Porque siempre tenían dificultades.

Kageyama se arrimó contra él, acurrucándose sin abrazarlo ni nada. En el fondo se sentía mal, pero esa sensación empezó a amainar a medida que el calor volvió a ser cosa dulce y el agotamiento adormeció sus sentidos.

Y esto era lo que siempre había soñado. Por más que fuera imperfecto y funcionara mal. Amaba a Kageyama y no podía hacer nada contra eso.

* * *

Atención: Les traigo malas noticias. Voy a suspender las actualizaciones por un tiempo. Entre el final de trimestre del colegio y los jodidos (recalco, muy jodidos) problemas familiares, no tengo casi tiempo para escribir, y el poco que tengo lo uso para escribir mis proyectos personales (para quien no sepa, estoy haciendo un libro y una ¿micronovela? Algo así...), así que, lo siento mucho. Puede ser una semana, dos o un mes. No creo que más, porque me encanta esta historia y la quiero continuar. Sepan entender y muchas gracias para los que lo sigan igual.


	11. Capítulo 10

El despertador todavía no había sonado cuando abrió los ojos. La mañana tenía gustito de fin de semana, de esos días en que no tienes nada que hacer y puedes quedarte en la cama todo el día. Pero era martes y no podía quedarse en la cama todo el día, por más tentado que se viera. Aun así...

Hinata era cómodo como un peluche. Era como si, gracias a él, le hubieran tirado azúcar al día, endulzando un pequeño detalle de la vida, como si fuera un café matutino o un caramelo en horas improvisadas. Era simplemente... necesario. Hinata se había vuelto necesario para que pudiera disfrutar de estos detalles.

No tenía idea de qué hora era, pero no tenía la menor intensión de levantarse hasta que sonara el celular. La falta de sueño repentina se debía, probablemente, a que estaba muy nervioso y ansioso para con todo. Más específicamente, la raíz de esto era Hinata, y nadie más que Hinata.

Y hablando de él... Le estaba dando la espalda. Kageyama yacía a su lado, con una mano incómoda y la otra descansando en la cintura de Hinata. Era como esas típicas cucharitas de las películas, excepto que no se tocaban realmente. Había una distancia prudente entre su cuerpo y el de su novio, y su brazo lo cruzaba, pero nada más. Ni siquiera tenía forma de abrazo. Bueno, quizás Hinata no se moviera mucho por las noches, pero Kageyama sí, así que no le extrañaba que hubieran terminado en una posición diferente a la que estaban cuando se fueron a dormir.

Se sentó, rascándose la cabeza con vagancia. Hinata lo miró y cayó en la cuenta que estuvo todo este tiempo despierto.

― Buen día ―lo saludó, alegre. ¿Inusual? Sí. Pero Kageyama estaba alegre. ¿Y qué?

Hinata no le respondió. Bufó y se volvió a acurrucar contra el colchón, dándole la espalda otra vez.

Estaba enojado. Eso lo dejó muy en claro. Inmediatamente recordó lo que había pasado en la noche. No, no quería pensar en eso. No, nop. Definitivamente no.

Apoyó un dedo entre los omoplatos del otro. Lo arrastró hacia abajo, siguiendo la curva de su espalda, como se le había ocurrido hacer una vez (solo que en aquella ocasión había querido hacerlo cuando no tenía su camiseta puesta). Ahora, eso no importaba mucho. Quería al Hinata explosivo e insoportable. Eso era, quería provocarlo. Pero Hinata se estremeció en un escalofrío y le frunció el ceño.

― No hagas eso.

― No me des la espalda ―replicó.

― No me digas que hacer.

― Sí te digo.

― No.

― Sí.

No hubo respuesta. Esperaba un tonto juego de "Sí" y "No", pero Hinata volvió a la misma posición. Eso indicaba que realmente estaba molesto, y sus emociones influían siempre en él, siempre, por más que no quisiera. Desde el principio había sido así, eso no había cambiado. Kageyama empezaba a molestarse, por lo que decidió tomar la decisión más sencilla: de un solo empujón lo tiró de la cama.

Hinata se levantó de un salto y lo miró entre perplejo y rabioso.

― ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Kageyama se arropó hasta el cuello y lo miró, calentito y a gusto.

― No quiero que me contagies de tu mal humor. Y como es mi cama, yo decido quién se queda y quién no.

― ¡Después me dices infantil a mí! ―Se quejó, cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Estás enojado por lo de anoche? ―preguntó, directo al grano.

La reacción de Hinata fue instantánea. Todo su cuerpo pareció pesar el doble, decayendo sobre sí mismo, pero aun de pie, como si pudiera contra todo. Soltó un suspiro de resignación.

― Sí. No te entiendo.

― No es muy difícil de entender. Yo dije que no quería besarte y no me ibas a obligar. Fin de la discusión. No es la gran cosa.

― Pero... deberías querer ―dijo Hinata con incredulidad.

― ¿Quién lo dice?

― Eh...uh, no lo sé.

Rara vez tenían un silencio incómodo. Este fue supremo, reemplazando a todos esos silencios incómodos que nunca tenían. Fue realmente extraño. Kageyama se volvió a sentar en la cama, como si la situación ameritara un poco más de seriedad. O solo necesitaba compensar el silencio con acciones.

Desde el principio supo que no iban a funcionar como una pareja normal y corriente. Que eran simples por separado, pero juntos siempre eran más complejos.

― Hinata, yo siempre me tengo que ajustar a tu ritmo ―expresó, sin mirarlo. No tenía idea qué era lo que tenía que decir, así que solo iba a ser honesto―. Me parece un poco injusto.

― Lo sé. Pero esto no es vóley, u horarios, o lo que sea ―él se removió, inquieto. Ya no cruzaba los brazos, solo caían a sus costados con dejadez―. No puedo saber lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

― Es... ―_sé honesto_, se recordó, se alentó― Cuando mi cuerpo quiere algo, mi mente quiere otra cosa, y al revés.

― No entiendo.

― Yo tampoco ―confesó.

Sí, era complicado. Cuando no estaban haciendo nada, la cabeza de Kageyama se iba por las ramas pensando en Hinata. Y no todo lo que pensaba era precisamente inocente. Pero como no estaban haciendo nada, no había necesidad de hacer algo. Entonces solo eran pensamientos. Y cuando Hinata lo tocaba, o cuando se besaban, su cuerpo respondía solo, pero su mente estaba en otro lado. En preocupaciones, en inseguridades, puntualmente, en todas las cosas que no sabía. En que no sabría qué hacer si seguían adelante, si eso le importaría, si a Hinata le importaría. Si a sí mismo le importaba. Si eso estaba bien. Tenía que estarse recordando todo el tiempo en que no debía pasarse, que no tenía que darse rienda suelta, porque todo debía ser previamente calculado y sopesado. Entonces su mente y su cuerpo no coincidían, porque su cuerpo opinaba distinto, ¡Pero si siempre funcionaban bien en un partido! _Pero esto no es vóley_, había aclarado Hinata. Y tenía toda la razón. Esto era completamente nuevo y estaba ocurriendo con tanta velocidad que no sabía cómo enfrentarlo, no había tenido ni un minuto para reflexionarlo de verdad sin perderse entre sus propias divagaciones, que al final, no le llevaban a ninguna conclusión.

― ¿Qué piensas sobre el sexo? ―inquirió Hinata. A veces pensaba que eran muy directos.

― Es una tontería ―contestó, queriendo restarle importancia.

Porque obviamente no era una tontería, era un problema. El problema físico que estaban pasando por este momento era toda su culpa (bueno, y la presión de Hinata también) y no sabía qué hacer.

Hinata no pareció nada contento con esa respuesta. Aunque no había estado nada contento desde que despertó. Kageyama no tenía nada más que decirle, así que lo invitó, con señas, a que volviera a la cama con él. Se acostaron otra vez y no podía soportar verlo tan abatido. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y él acercó más su carita. Acarició sus pecas con los labios hasta depositarle otro beso en la nariz, otro en la frente y finalmente, uno casto en los labios.

A pesar de todo, Hinata esbozó una sonrisa. Y se lo devolvió. Él tomó su rostro, con sus pequeños dedos fríos, y le besó el mentón, para luego llenarle la cara de besos.

Siguieron comportándose así de tontos y cariñosos hasta que sonó la alarma. Lo principal era que le había arrancado una sonrisa tranquila y dulce. Se sentía tan... no él, comportarse de esta manera, pero en ningún momento se puso a reflexionar sobre ello. Quizás, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. No pensar.

La estratagema de no pensar era entretenida, pero se detuvo, otra vez, por más que Hinata insistiera. Estaba despertando una parte que creyó que no poseía, un lado que prefería rechazar. Rechazar sus sentimientos era fácil, pero su novio no parecía muy feliz con ello.

― Es una tontería ―bufó Hinata.

― ¿Qué?

― Eso dijiste sobre el sexo. Una tontería. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kageyama quiso responder con sarcasmo idiota o algún insulto bobo, pero se dio cuenta que el otro estaba intentando continuar con la conversación seria. Eso significaba dejar de negarse a sí mismo y ser muy sincero, y eso era una molestia. Hinata siempre era una molestia.

― Ya te lo expliqué.

― ¿Entonces quieres decir que nunca vamos a hacerlo? ¿Es porque no quieres o porque tienes algún problema con eso?

Se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba teniendo más problemas para preguntar que él para contestar. Tocaba sus dedos constantemente, y cuando no, estaba haciendo y deshaciendo las arrugas del edredón. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el movimiento de sus dedos, en vez de mirarlo atentamente como solía hacer. Era la viva imagen de alguien terriblemente incómodo. Bien, porque Kageyama también se sentía así.

¿Cómo explicarle a Hinata que tenía miedo de dejarse llevar?

Soltó un largo suspiro, una vez más, frustrándose al no saber cómo decirle lo que ni él mismo podía comprender. Pero Hinata no lo interpretó así.

― ¡No te estoy obligando a nada! ―se disculpó― Solo... quiero saber... quiero entenderlo.

― ¿Crees que yo no? Es difícil para mí. De repente todo se dio vuelta y no lo entiendo, y además tengo que intentar explicártelo a ti. No sé cómo hacer eso. Apenas puedo controlar mis ganas de besarte, cuando quiero y cuando quiero más de lo que debería. Y cuando no quiero, solo... no quiero. No estoy seguro de cómo explicarlo, están las veces en las que no tengo ganas y las veces en las que las ganas son difíciles de manejar, porque ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de pensarlo y... y me estás asfixiando un poco. Pero no me estoy quejando de eso. Porque quiero que estés a mi lado y es bastante obvio que estoy haciendo las cosas más difíciles.

Hinata se quedó en silencio. No dijo nada, incluso cuando Kageyama se separó y se volvió a sentar. Eso era ser honesto. Y ahora sentía una vergüenza rara y deseó no haber dicho nada de eso. Pero Hinata lo abrazó y hundió la cara en su hombro.

― Lo siento. Creo que tienes algo de razón con eso de "tratar de seguir mi ritmo". Sé que puedo ser un poco...

― ¿Acelerado?

― Sí.

― Pero nunca me quejé de eso (excepto cuando eres molesto). Además creo que yo también estoy siendo acelerado con todo esto y así no se hacen las cosas.

― ¿Tú, que actúas todo el tiempo natural, hasta cuando yo te digo que no es normal, ahora intentas hacer las cosas como deberían ser? ―Hinata se rió― Déjame decirte que eso es una idiotez. Si ambos somos acelerados, que sea así. Si ambos fuéramos lentos, que sea así. ¿Eso tiene algo de sentido?

― Más del que que debería ―asintió.

Y esta vez, Hinata tenía toda la razón. Ellos debían ser como eran. Si Kageyama tenía ganas locas de amarlo, lo haría, y si no sentía la menor gana de hacer algo, entonces no debía hacerlo. Y sonaba tan sencillo...

― Vamos a desayunar ―propuso Hinata, y esta mañana, él tenía las mejores ideas del mundo.

El resto del día transcurrió tan normal como cabía de esperar. Hasta le resultó aburrido. Evitaron al grupo hasta que se volvió ineludible, entonces tuvieron que enfrentarlos en el almuerzo. Y por enfrentarlos quiere decir que no hicieron ni dijeron absolutamente nada. Las ganas de interrogarlos se reflejaban en los ojos de todos y a Kageyama le parecía un tanto... divertido. Todos sabían que pasaba algo pero no sabían _qué_. Era secreto suyo. De nadie más. Algunos asumieron que habían arreglado las cosas siendo amigos, o algo así. Como Daichi. Sonreía serenamente y comía charlando de un trabajo práctico con Asahi. En cambio, sentía los ojos de Sugawara en ellos, casi intimidantes. No dijo casi nada durante toda la comida, mientras que Hinata habló animadamente (quizás con demasiados ánimos), con la boca llena y muchas gesticulaciones, haciendo mucho ruido. Había una satisfacción oculta en eso. En ese Hinata tan Hinata, en esa autenticidad de sí mismo que no veía hace mucho tiempo. Sí, lo había extrañado, inaguantable como era.

Generalmente se salteaban el receso para hacer la digestión, ya que Hinata y Kageyama eran un par de enfermos del vóley y les gustaba entrenar aunque fuera suave y después se les revolviera el estómago. Pero esta vez no fue así. Usaron como escusa que debían hacer la digestión, detalle peculiar que sorprendió a todo el grupo.

Ni bien entraron a la habitación, Kageyama supo el por qué estaban ahí. Hinata se lanzó a sus brazos y se dieron un primer beso pasional, tan lleno de amor como de deseo.

Deseo. Kageyama se permitió sentirlo, se dejó arrastrar por él. Porque esperaba hacer congeniar su cuerpo con su mente, y su cuerpo le ordenaba cual necesidad que tenía que empujar a Hinata contra la cama y que suceda lo que tuviera que suceder. La opinión de su cabeza no era no. Esta vez, no era no, no quiero. Era un constante "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata...". Y su cuerpo lo interpretó como se le dio la gana.

Cayeron sobre la cama entre besos. Hinata corrió un poco la cara para suspirar, pero eso no lo detuvo. Siguió un camino de besos hasta el cuello e intentó acomodarse para no aplastarlo, porque estaba debajo de él. Sintió que le tironeaba el cabello y la camiseta. Kageyama se detuvo para admitir un poco de espacio entre los dos, que el otro utilizó para poder quitarle la camiseta.

Hacía frío, pero se sentía caliente. Estaba sentado a horcajadas de su novio y se sentía caliente. Era toda una novedad, y tal vez, lo nuevo no era tan malo. Tal vez podía ceder, podía dejar que él paseara los dedos por su pecho, tal vez las cosas podían resultar de manera acelerada, tal vez amarlo se trataba de esto, tal vez, solo tal vez, Hinata de verdad había dado vuelta su mundo entero.

Metió sus manos por debajo de la ropa de Hinata y acarició sus costados. Su piel se sentía tan agradable como había imaginado. Él lo tomó del rostro nuevamente y se volvieron a fundir en un beso, mucho más tranquilo, pero sin dejar ese deseo de lado, que siempre estaba presente en cada roce.

Alguien golpeó la puerta. Kageyama lo ignoró y continuó perdido en el beso, en la piel agradable de Hinata, en los cabellos naranjas y en los ojos que a veces parecían tener el mismo color hermoso que lo caracterizaba. Hinata recorría su espalda, siempre con los dedos, como un mimo sutil que hacía crecer una impaciencia dentro de él, pero frenó todo movimiento y, quejándose, dijo:

― Ve a abrir la puerta.

Kageyama quiso trasmitirle su impaciencia, sus ganas de ignorar esa interrupción, sus ganas de comérselo entero (ahora que lo aceptaba), porque lo tenía servido en bandeja en su propia cama. Y Hinata nunca se había visto tan apetecible. Aun no estaba seguro si haber dejado que el deseo se despertara completamente había sido una buena idea. Ahora no se quería levantar.

― Ya se va a ir.

Se olvidó los golpes de la puerta con más besos. Hinata parecía tener nula voluntad contra eso y le correspondió inmediatamente. Pero la voz de Tanaka se hizo presente del otro lado de la puerta, gritando un insufrible "¡sé que están ahí!".

Kageyama abrió la puerta con violencia y lo miró enojado. Tanaka empezó a decir algo sobre la práctica, pero cerró la boca cuando vio que estaba semi desnudo y furioso.

― Estoy besando a Hinata. Me importa una mierda la práctica.

Le cerró la puerta en la cara y dio la vuelta. ¿En qué estaba? Oh. Hinata tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las rodillas contra el pecho.

― ¿Qué? ―inquirió.

Hinata hizo una mueca con la boca, como si hubiera sido un tic. Después, lo repitió. Luego se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Kageyama no sabía si sentirse ofendido o preguntarse qué tan enamorado estaba de él como para que le pareciera fascinante esa muestra tan simple de felicidad. Así que se quedó con las dos opciones y se cruzó de brazos.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué eres tan idiota? ―insistió. Se lo preguntaba seguido, y con razón.

Hinata se rió más y aguardó hasta que dejara de rodar suavemente sobre la cama.

― ¡Eres tan... directo! ¡Tú eres el idiota! ―continuó riéndose.

Kageyama se apoyó contra la puerta y se le quedó observando hasta Hinata se calmó. Entonces, su expresión cambió de repente.

― Lo siento.

― No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a que seas un idiota ―le contestó Kageyama, pero no estaba enojado. No podía enojarse cuando solo se estaba riendo.

― Cállate.

Se despegó de la puerta. Después de todo, una vez que cambió de humor, empezó a tener frío. Se puso su ropa de nuevo, a sabiendas que el ambiente fogoso se había terminado. Maldito Tanaka.

Se sostuvieron la mirada y, sin previo aviso, Hinata sonrió. Sincero y bonito. Bajó la vista.

― Estaba muy nervioso.

― ¿Y? ―respondió, aunque eso no se lo esperaba. Hinata parecía tan decidido como él.

― Solo eso. Creo que por eso me reía. Además de que eres un imbécil que no sabe cómo hablar con las personas. ¡Encima Tanaka! Se lo dirá a todo el mundo.

― No lo pensé, ¿Bien? Solo quería que se fuera.

― Una tontería.

― ¿Eh?

― Eso dijiste sobre el sexo.

Hinata le mostró una sonrisa de orgulloso triunfo. Porque le había arrebatado todas sus convicciones sobre la parte física de la relación, dejando a Kageyama desnudo figurativamente, y en unos minutos más, hubiera dejado de ser solo figurativo. Kageyama gruñó porque todavía no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y solo dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio.

― ¿Entonces? ―preguntó Hinata.

― No sé. ¿Vamos a la práctica?

― NO. ¿Estás loco? Se lo dijiste a Tanaka. A Tanaka, ¿Entiendes? En este momento ya lo debe de saber hasta mi mamá.

Imaginarse la reacción de la madre de Hinata le daba gracia.

― Entonces... ¿Dormimos?

― ¡No! ―Hinata titubeó― Además, no me refería a eso ―. Kageyama dejó que el silencio corriera hasta que él continuara― Estaba hablando de lo otro. Lo de... eso. De de nosotros.

― No lo sé, Hinata ―bufó con frustración.

Odiaba no saber algo. Para compensar, tomó a su novio de la barbilla y le plantó un beso que, si de ser sinceros se trataba, no había más que enojo en él. Hacia nadie en concreto. Enojo en sí. Contrariadamente (como siempre), Hinata se lo devolvió con dulzura.

― Está bien, durmamos.

― Pero un rato. Tengo que estudiar.

Hinata rodó los ojos, asintió y se tiró encima de él, y lo tuvo que arrastrar para acomodarse en la cama.

Kageyama siempre supo que Hinata era igual a problemas. Que una relación con él era igual a problemas. También pasó por alto lo estable que podían ser sus personalidades complementarias, y lo feliz que podía hacerlo aquella bolita naranja.

* * *

Después de un tiempo, acá volví (más o menos). Todavía tengo un par de problemas así que no voy volver a subir semanalmente, ni siquiera sé cuando, pero voy a intentar que sea pronto. Para avisar cuando subo los capítulos y publicar mis obruchas particulares, me hice una página de Facebook: (www).(facebook) (milanganesa) Los paréntesis están porque fanfiction no permite publicar links...

Ahora sí, mi aclaración del capítulo es: Ya sé que Hinata no tiene pecas en el canon, pero me cago en eso. Es pelirrojo y yo digo que tiene que tiene que tener pecas. Las pecas son hermosas. No hay más explicación.

PD: Ni siquiera yo sé cómo terminé escribiendo una relación tan rara. Me cuesta mucho buscarle un lado físico al KageHina: o son asexuales o son demasiado sexuales. No les puedo encontrar un punto medio y así terminé complicando todo jaja. Pero al mismo tiempo, pienso que lo que escribí es completamente natural y que las parejas no tienen (o no deberían tener) una estructura convencional que seguir, o por lo menos, esa es mi opinión.

Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, valoro mucho sus comentarios ^^


	12. Capítulo 11

Llegaron a la mesa y dejaron sus mochilas tiradas con aire casual. Si pensaba en que los estuvo evitando, se sentiría mal. Como un cobarde. Pero tomarse su tiempo para entender ciertas cosas sobre las relaciones en general fue necesario. Hinata pensó en muchísimas cosas entre la noche anterior y el mediodía del día de hoy.

Estaba listo, con Kageyama a su lado, para enfrentarse a sus amigos. Además de los nervios, sentía un entusiasmo extraño, así que todo estaba bien. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

El primero en estallar fue Nishinoya.

― ¡Ja! LO SABÍA.

― Noya, tranquilo ―dijo Asahi― no deberías incomod-

― ¡¿No aprendieron nada de la secundaria?! ―exclamó Tanaka― Tienen tanto que aprender. ¡Se pone una corbata en el pomo de la puerta cuando están "ocupados"! ―hizo las comillas con los dedos, con una fingida indignación.

― No tengo corbatas ―se quejó Kageyama con toda naturalidad.

Hinata supo que antes de comer tendría que pasar toda esta discusión. Miró con anhelo la fila donde su almuerzo lo esperaba. Pero sus amigos volvían a gritarles. Entre el barullo se alzó la voz de Daichi.

― ¡Basta! Déjenlos en paz. Si quieren decirles algo háganlo como personas civilizadas.

― ¿Qué pasa, Daichi? ―preguntó Sugawara con una sonrisa socarrona― ¿Estás enojado porque perdiste la apuesta?

Daichi se quedó callado.

― ¿Qué apuesta? ―inquirió Hinata.

― Apostamos cuánto tiempo tardarían en darse cuenta que se gustaban ―explicó Suga con toda tranquilidad― y parece que gané.

Daichi no dijo nada, como una afirmación silenciosa. Nishinoya se empezó a reír. Era curioso que hasta Tsukishima y Yamaguchi no parecieran asombrados. Hinata se sintió increíblemente relajado. Un peso menos de encima.

― ¿Eso significa que ya podemos tomarnos de las manos en público? ―le preguntó a Kageyama, para molestarlo (y porque de verdad le parecía bonito).

― Nunca hicimos eso ―replicó, hostil como siempre.

― Pero si quisiéramos...

― Yo no quiero.

Hinata no sabía si lo decía para devolverle las molestias o porque le daba vergüenza. O porque no quería de verdad. No tuvo ni tiempo para responderle con una mirada caprichosa, ya que Nishinoya le lanzó un cucharazo de puré de papá a la cabeza.

― ¡No seas malo, Kageyama!

La papa se escurrió por el pelo, golpeó la nariz y cayó en su zapato. Hinata no quería, pero no pudo evitar las carcajadas, igual que Tanaka. Nishinoya no se reía. Exclamó una plegaria a dios y salió corriendo, perseguido por Kageyama, que por supuesto, no olvidó llevar la bandeja de puré de papa.

― ¿Algún día van a crecer? ―se quejó Suga, siguiéndolos― ¡No jueguen con la comida...!

Daichi se rió y se acercó hacia él. Le apoyó la mano en el hombro amistosamente.

― ¿Ves que todo salió bien al final?

― ¡Sí!

Pero se acercó con aire misterioso y, al oído, le susurró:

― ¿Seguro que no quieres los condones?

Hinata se volvió a reír por puro nerviosismo.

― ¿Está... bien? ―se suponía que era una afirmación.

Y como si hubiera estado esperando el momento, Daichi sacó varios del bolsillo y se los dio. Hinata se volvió a reír nerviosamente y se escabulló a buscar la comida. En la fila, apareció Kageyama con mala cara, pero era su mala cara "normal", así que estaba bien. Almorzaron y, de alguna manera, fue maravilloso: Kageyama parecía más tranquilo, Hinata era feliz de la vida y Nishinoya todavía se quitaba restos de puré del cabello y las orejas.

Más tarde, Hinata lo acompañó a Kageyama al cuarto porque, según él, había olvidado la camiseta del equipo de vóley. Olía a escusa, una escusa barata y poco original. Aunque, siendo él, era posible que la hubiera olvidado.

― ¿Realmente olvidaste la camiseta o es una escusa para estar a solas conmigo? ―lo fastidió.

Kageyama dirigió un golpe hacia él pero lo esquivó. Lo que no esquivó fue el beso.

― La olvidé de verdad ―bufó, señalando el closet.

― Tonto, tenías que decir que era una escusa.

― Pero no lo era.

― Pero lo dices aunque sea mentira, porque es lindo ―continuó gastándolo.

― No necesito escusas para estar contigo ―respondió, poniendo sus ojos en blanco antes de buscar su camiseta.

Esa respuesta era mejor que mil escusas bobas.

Lo tomó del rostro y lo besó, en puntas de pie. Kageyama correspondió, dejando la prenda olvidada sobre la cama.

― Hinata ―gruñó Kageyama.

Pensó que lo rechazaría. En vez de eso, suspiró con irritación. Luego lo empujó contra su cama e intensificó el beso. Hinata lo abrazó con fuerza y aprovechó su oportunidad de meter sus dedos dentro de los pantalones del otro. Pero apenas. Porque tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza y no sabría si tenía el coraje de seguir.

No hizo falta. Los dedos fríos de Kageyama también se metieron con su ropa. Le quitó el abrigo, y con esa prenda arrastró la camiseta. Más rápido de lo que podía entender, ya estaba la mitad desnudo. Sintió su cara arder y se la tapó.

― Hinata, ¿Quieres continuar? ―dudó Kageyama.

¿Era broma? Por supuesto que quería continuar. Tuvo que tragarse el bochorno y mirarlo a través de los dedos.

― Sí.

Ya era mayor de edad y se avergonzaba como si fuera un niño. Pero no lo podía evitar.

Los dedos fríos se volvían cálidos contra su piel. Clavó la vista en el techo tratando de convencerse de que no ganaba nada con los nervios. Kageyama le quitó el pantalón con lentitud, pero quedó en sus rodillas. Entonces, Hinata recordó algo importante.

― No. No hables de eso. Ignóralo.

Kageyama sonrió con sorna. Ahora sí tenía razones para sentir toda la vergüenza del mundo. Se volvió a tapar la cara. No fue buena idea escoger de la ropa interior que le compraba su mamá junto a su hermanita, porque simplemente...

― Tiene muchos corazones... ―dijo Kageyama, parecía hacerle gracia.

― Lo sé. Cierra la boca.

Enojado, Hinata comenzó a besarlo para no ver su cara y ni escuchar su risa burlona. El otro correspondió en seguida, quitándole la última prenda.

Poquito a poco, fueron quedando desnudos y el resto dejó de importar. Tal vez Kageyama cedió a sus deseos porque se dio cuenta que esto iba más allá de lo sexual. Tal vez cedió a los deseos de Hinata porque eran tan grandes que podía albergar a ambos, como siempre tenía doble energía cuando él no la tenía, o una sonrisa tan grande que cubría la falta de ella en el rostro de Kageyama. Fuera lo que fuera, dejó de ser lo que era para convertirse en puro amor.

Descubrió que solo necesitaba tener sus brazos alrededor suyo para ser feliz. Y fue una revelación así de simple. Había más besos y caricias que cualquier otra cosa. Era muy perfecto hasta la siguiente parte. Donde tuvieron que detenerse un momento para ver cómo funcionaba el condón. No era que no supieran, sino que nunca habían usado uno. Kageyama se exasperó y Hinata se rió de él. No había tensiones ni incomodidades. Ni una sola pizca de dolor.

Le dio pudor por saber exactamente cómo prepararse, pero Kageyama no dijo nada al respecto. Al sentirlo adentro de él, fue una de las glorias más grandes que experimentó. Tan esperado y hecho realidad...

Cada embestida enviaba una ola de placer a todo su cuerpo. Se aferró de sus hombros con fuerza, oyendo las respiraciones agitadas de siempre, pero con un significado diferente. Kageyama no estaba agitado por un partido, estaba excitado. Ese pensamiento le hizo soltar una sonrisa y abrió los ojos, mas tuvo que desviar la mirada porque estaba siendo observado. Todo el tiempo. Se sonrojó intensamente al sentir sus ojos azulados en él, como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Hinata soltó sus hombros y tiró de él hacia abajo en un abrazo. Eso sacó a Kageyama de su concentración y gimió contra su cuello. Quiso reír de felicidad, pero no pudo hacer más que responder de la misma manera.

Estaba en su límite. Balbuceó su nombre y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras se venía. Tembló y oyó las respiraciones apresuradas de su novio. Y con el último aliento, Kageyama murmuró:

― Te amo.

No lo dejó separarse. Ni cuando llegó al orgasmo, ni después. Lo mantuvo apretado contra su cuerpo hasta que pasó un largo rato y pensó que él se había dormido. Pero no estaba dormido, porque comenzó a quejarse, bajito y arrastrando la voz, como quien no quiere la cosa.

―Hinata, tenemos que...

― Cállate.

Prácticas. Vóley. Claro. Por supuesto que quería jugar, pero tenía más ganas de dormir. Se quedó un momento en silencio antes de que Kageyama se separara. Creyó que se iría a la cancha, pero en vez de eso lo miró con los ojos llenos de calma y apretó sus cachetes. Entonces creyó que lo besaría, pero tampoco hizo eso. Solo apretó sus cachetes.

Hinata rió y se deshizo de él. Disfrutaba de reírse.

― Vamos.

― Deberíamos ducharnos antes...

― Da igual ―dijo y de un saltó recobró sus energías.

Iría a la cancha y daría lo mejor de él. Sería el mejor señuelo de todos los tiempos (por más que fuera una práctica, lo sería). El peso de la fatiga desapareció. Todavía sentía unas cosquillas agradables en el cuerpo, que no sabía si fue el orgasmo o tan solo estaba contento.

― Estoy hecho un asco, ve tú ―murmuró Kageyama―. Te alcanzo enseguida.

Iba a hacer un chiste tonto, pero el otro se inclinó como para darle un beso, y aunque fue apenas un roce de labios, cualquier pensamiento coherente dejó de existir. Después de oír el sonido del agua correr en el baño, caminó mecánicamente hacia la puerta. Con la mano en el picaporte, recordó que antes de salir, sería conveniente ponerse ropa. Una vez que se vistió, trotó hasta donde el equipo entrenaba sin ellos. Obviamente, llegó tarde. Obviamente, todos los miraban con curiosidad. Obviamente, evitó sus miradas con vergüenza.

Todos comenzaron a cuchichear, mas distinguió la voz de Suga por sobre el resto.

― No crean que les perdonaré sus deudas. Gané limpiamente.

― No fue limpio, seguro que Hinata te dijo que iban a hacerlo ―replicó Nishinoya.

― Hinata no me dijo nada ―hablaban como si él no estuviera enfrente de ellos, mortificado―. Les dije que era el viejo truco de la camiseta olvidada. Es la escusa más vieja para tener sexo.

Y dicho eso, le regaló una sonrisa juguetona a Daichi, quien miró hacia otro lado haciéndose el desentendido. Las discusiones sobre las apuestas que habían hecho a sus espaldas no se detuvieron hasta que Daichi puso orden en el grupo para poder continuar con la práctica. Que fue más o menos cuando apareció Kageyama.

Cuando Hinata tocó la pelota que su novio le mandó, supo que no necesitaba nada más en su vida. Amor y vóley. Ver el otro lado de la red, a sabiendas de que la persona que amaba estaba a su lado, en la cancha y fuera de ella.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

* * *

La cabeza de Kageyama estaba vacía. Solo masticaba. Era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Una buena comida después un partido amistoso pero serio contra Nekoma. Probablemente, i le preguntasen en otro momento qué lo hacía feliz realmente, respondería algo así como vóley, más comida, vóley, no seguir reprobando, vóley, Hinata, vóley y Hinata. Más o menos así. Pero ahora, lo mejor que podía hacer era bajarse el plato con carne y arroz. En especial porque Hinata no estaba, el partido terminó y no había manera que aprobara.

Nishinoya estaba de especial humor y Asahi intentaba lidiar con él, y eran como una pareja de cachorros. De los que dan vueltas y son insoportables, pero nadie se puede enojar con ellos porque son adorables. Su propia historia tuvo un final feliz (después de todo, se lo merecían, ¿No? Hinata se lo merecía, Kageyama lo sabía bien), pero supuso que no todos pueden tenerlo. O, tal vez, necesitaban más tiempo para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. O peor; Kageyama se estaba volviendo un romanticón y al diablo, tenía que dejar de pensar en sus amigos de esa manera. En el fondo, era extraño. Debían resolver sus propios conflictos amorosos, y confiaba en que, tarde o temprano, lo harían. Quizá, más tarde que temprano.

Entre todo el alboroto que siempre reinaba a la hora de comer, Tanaka recibió una llamada que le llamó la atención. Porque claramente estaba involucrado.

― ¿Y por qué me llamas a mi? Llámalo directamente, es tu novio. ¿Qué? Sí, eso cierto, parece el demonio cuando está molesto pero... sí, me está mirando ahora mismo, así que mejor te lo paso. ¡No! Es tu problema.

Tanaka le dio su teléfono y Kageyama lo recibió. Sabía que era Hinata antes de escuchar su voz chillona al otro lado de la línea.

― Kageyama, no me mates, ¿Sí? Me olvidé la billetera arriba de la cama, ¿Podrías...?

― No.

― ¡Por favor! Solo tienes que subir y...

― No.

―...traérmela. No es mucho lio. Subes escaleras y las bajas. Así de fácil.

― Estoy comiendo. Te dije que no.

― Subes escalones, agarras la billetera que dejé arriba de mi cama, bajas los mismos escalones y te espero en la entrada.

―Yo sé cómo subir y bajar una escalera, imbécil. Te dije que no.

La única respuesta que hubo fue un silencio. Kageyama se llevó el tenedor con arroz a la boca, sin despegar el teléfono de la oreja.

― Hinata ―dijo luego de que estuviera callado un buen rato sin cortar.

― ¿Cuánto?

― ¿Cuánto qué?

― ¿Cuánto dinero me harás gastar en tus comidas?

― Mucho.

― Está bien. Ugh, solo tráemela rápido.

― Mmh... ―tragó mientras lo pensaba y suspiró―. Sí.

― Solo subes escalones, tomas la billetera y...

Cortó la llamada antes de oír de nuevo las instrucciones. Devolvió el celular y se odió durante cientos de escalones por haber aceptado. Descendió con la billetera en la mano y cruzó la entrada hacia donde aguardaban Hinata y Kenma.

― ¡Gracias!

Y la sonrisa de Hinata hacía que las cosas valieran la pena. Al menos un poco. Porque fueron cientos de escalones.

― Es solo por la recompensa ―dejó en claro, por las dudas.

― Ya lo sé ―Hinata bajó las cejas como si estuviera ofendido o algo.

― Siempre es por la recompensa ―añadió Kenma, levantando la vista de la pantalla de su celular.

Y allí estaba otra vez. Ese tono neutro de sutil sarcasmo.

Hinata notó que estaba a punto de estallar una guerra entre ambos (o por lo menos, de parte de Kageyama) y se metió en el medio.

― Entonces ya nos vamos. Buenas noches.

Kageyama se inclinó y lo besó. No le importaba que Kenma estuviera allí. Quería despedirse apropiadamente. Bueno, si con eso le cerraba la boca a Kenma, sería un punto adicional. Y cuando se alejó, pudo ver que sus ojos no estaban en la pantalla y los miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Y tuvo que admitir que fue entretenido. Pero la expresión que valía la pena era la de Hinata. Se puso completamente rojo, sus mejillas haciendo juego con su cabello. E incluso en la noche, seguía pareciendo un sol.

― Buenas noches ―respondió.

Entró de nuevo en la universidad. Aun sentía los rayos cálidos en su pecho, porque aun cuando está nublado y el sol no se ve, siempre está. Y eso era lo que más amaba de Hinata. Que siempre estuvo, siempre está, y siempre estará.

* * *

No se enojen conmigo. Ya sé que tardé muchísimo tiempo en actualizar y me sentí un poco culpable porque siento que soy responsable por mis fics y toda la bola. Pero en el medio de todo este tiempo, me diagnosticaron una enfermedad que no sabíamos qué mierda era y me tuve que hacer un montón de estudios, a eso súmenle problemas familiares graves. Y cuando lo mio más o menos se solucionó, arrastré una depresión con la que estuve sin ánimos para absolutamente nada, hasta hace una semana que me empecé a sentir mejor y que escribí todo de un tirón. No estoy conforme con el capítulo (soy muy mala para hacer los finales de las cosas largas), pero al mismo tiempo siento que está bien y que no puedo tomarme un año para actualizar, especialmente (y para los que no saben) cuando me quiero ocupar de terminar el libro que estoy escribiendo, ya que se supone que eso va en serio y los fics son solo un hobbie (que ojo, no los estoy desprestigiando, pero es hora de que me ponga a producir de verdad si quiero tener un futuro en esto).

En fin, si lo entienden bien, y si no me chupa un huevo 3

Me alegra haber terminado este fic que empecé con tanto cariño y que fue recibido de la misma manera. Agradezco inmensamente todos sus comentarios :D

Por último, como regalito y/o compensación (?) publico también el prólogo de un nuevo long-fic de Haikyuu! y mañana publicaré el primer capítulo. Si a alguien le interesa, chequeen mi perfil.

Para el que quiera tener noticias sobre mis originales, sobre los fics que voy publicando o sobre el libro que estoy escribiendo, les dejo mi página de facebook: www . facebook com/milanganesa (sáquenles los espacios, porque FF no me deja poner links)

Gracias otra vez 3


End file.
